


Cleaning House

by LoxanChives



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Knox before turning ghoul, M/M, Plot, Slow Burn, haphazard updates, liberties taken with disciplines, prior to game events, slow writing fic, story heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoxanChives/pseuds/LoxanChives
Summary: A year in the city of Los Angles and Knox feels he's seen everything he can. In a case gone awry he learns of the secrets the world holds in a chance meeting, leading him to Bertram. The one who invites him to be apart of it all.
Relationships: Knox Harrington/Bertram Tung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Hours open? For your working weekdays 9 to 6. Saturday? Appointments only, lest you got game tickets. And naturally, closed on Sundays. Good ol' day of rest and apparently Knox's busiest day of the week. Or it was until jobs started slowing down or coming in, however they got there. Either way Knox was sure a quick stop at 'work' would give him something to bide the week with. Maybe enough for a few days in a nice hotel for once.

On approach of the water streaked glass door he gave a quick rap of the panel. A small grace before barging in the never locked door. Never locked on account of the broken spindle sitting loose in it's well that boss man said he'd get around to. You'd think it an oversight till your realized there was nothing of value in the shoddy looking single roomed building. Unless you had a good chat with the computers that is.  
He had a clear look of the room and one polo'd man making a mad dash to cover up whatever. The scrambled shuffling of papers to cabinets was what greeted him so he greeted back "not much use in hiding the low class stuff while i'm looking is it my dude?" a little louder than the shredder that was promptly turned off. Knox kept a handle on the door knob giving it a few amused turns at the jangle inside before hearing the slam of a filing cabinet. 

Looking up the he stopped short of pointing a very scary stapler at him "Harrington what the hell! give a guy a call ahead next time i thought you were my four o'clock.." the man working out of his short lived panic gave a measured toss of the folders he'd been stuffing full of unbalanced bonds. Oh so nothing important Knox noted. four.. o'clock? Pushing the door back an forth in short strokes till he got a squeak out of it he gave a look out the door to confirm that outside did not look like four nor anywhere near that time.

"Hey Kils, don't know if you noticed its nine outside. I believe the clock'll back me up on this one." he gave a slack grin and a final twist of the knob before surrendering the door closed and walking the perimeter of the room. Giving it a once over whistle like he'd never seen. A few steps in he decided to settle his feet at the edge of Kilpatrick's desk to wait for a response as the man pushed his hair over his ears and smoothed out his mustache with a huff. "Unless of course their playing hard to get.. hmm what was her name." Knox gave a thoughtful look up in mock remembrance.

Kilpatrick gave him a look over his shades as he pushed them back up and moved to take a seat in his roller. Thumbing through his self made mess he managed out a nearly used up notepad. "You know i don't bring that shit to work kid." he said offhandedly like he was telling the truth this time. "Though if your feeling ambitious this could be a good time to pick up work." Pen accompanied and a couple a scrawls in that neat slanted writing before Kilpatrick pushed it to the edge of the desk, in reach of him. "I don't got much time but i will tell you Carson didn't pick this one up. Not sure the reason but any slack from him means more for you right." He have Knox a hopeful look when he ripped the note off the pad. 

Not to excited for leftovers but not ungrateful, he simply hoped it wasn't a hit or something "You sure you don't have a less Carson oriented job or.." An address name and time covered the top and the bottom.. Knox gave the note a tilt revealing the imprint of a previously written number. Ooh and a name. "Blazer..no Hazer?" Knox asked with gauged interest. trying to make out the first half. 

Nothing but a puzzled look from the ol' man "Excuse me?"

Tracing a nail over the sheet he made out the letter "oh nope got it right here. It's Glazer right?" Knox couldn't help the impish grin as Kirkpatrick suddenly stood to swipe the note from him. "What? she's not a bonus job or something?" He looked knowingly over to the phone. "Is that what our dear boss could be waiting for at nine o' night?" the fake shock in his voice earned him a scowl from Kilpatrick. Knox shouldn't let people know what he knows but it's Kilpatrick. Nothing but fun at that point.

"Enough of your shit, goddammit you want the job or not." He managed the sheet out of his hands before rewriting it down on another with a mutter "mind your own damn business not mine." Handing the new torn note back to his hand he relished the red peaking on the bosses ears before giving a curt nod. He was a easy man to fluster up. And good practice for real targets. "I have your last email, just use that and i'll give you the details. sound good kid?" A honest question from one of his favorite liars.

"Oh absolutely, been real slow this month don't you think?" Not waiting for an answer he abruptly turned. Note stuffed to some inner pocket he zigzagged his way to the exit. Upon reaching the door he gave the knob another joyful rattle before gracing Kirkpatrick another look. His glasses off, thumb and finger to his nose signaling a headache. Not sure if he was the cause but he couldn't help but add to it. "Can't find many good girls in Santa Monica any more can you? Dates can be real expensive my man. Need any advice an i'll be just an email away" He shot a horribly overdone wink as he gave the door a tug. Didn't always close on the first try but he got it just fine with practice. One last glance through the warped window to see Kilpatrick visibly shoo him away gave him his leave.

In move with a stretch of the arms he glossed over his more so rushed information. And according to his new little paper schedule he should hit downtown just before tomorrow evening. The address gave clue to a hotel room somewhere off the third street promenade over near the area. He could and should hit it up after a quick scout of the pier. No doubt where anyone vacationing at such a luxury is sure to visit. 

On his walk away from the bail-bonds offices the air hit coldly and made him want for something. Probably gloves or a hat, maybe even a thicker coat, but he'd prefer to cure it with food. And what better that the infamously famous surf side. Mostly famous to him for being a walk and half from Kils and open anytime he needs a bite. Escaping the luminary darkness of the street as he entered the place he welcomed the new and very different illuminated darkness of an equally seedy diner. A charming seedy diner he would add to anyone asking. He was prepared to if anyone did. Grabbing himself a seat at the counter he felt a bit dismayed at only seeing the lonely late chef ignoring him before noticing the owner emerge from the kitchen. Quickly Knox gave a lean to the bell right of the register for her. At the call of the ring she gave an annoyed turn only to brighten at the sight of him. He anticipated a wonderful conversation with her as she saddled right up to the counter. "Harry what a surprise to see you so late. I was just about to make my way out." He noticed the apron folded and a garishly gold pillowed purse tucked under her arm. Her story checked out as short as it was. Label read Silvano from what he could see before focusing back on Doris' lovely weathered face. 

"Well ms' surf side i couldn't let a week go by with my tab still open could i?" She seemed to perk up at that. "Though first i could really go for a end of the day meal. Plus it's never a bad idea to see what kindly acts you're getting up to." He ended the line on a sultry note which earned him a laugh. Knox didn't mind the widening grin of pearls his way, it meant nothing short of a good relationship. She settled her things on the counter beside him as she motioned her cook to the stove. She eyed the door as she walked around the corner to take a seat beside him. "Are you bringing anyone else with you later tonight deary." A more serious question. 

Leaned back in stool he answered "no all my own tonight. no meetings lined up." he smoothed his hands over the counter looking for something to do.

"Alright, but if you do feel like bringing friends over know i can give you the restaurant for a day. Oh just not the 24th dear." Perking up at the mention he reached for something, a napkin, and started folding over the corners.

"Have a date lined up, i thought i was the only one?" A quirk to the lip betrayed his honesty but she gave a chuckle at it anyway. 

"Just the usual check up with that inspector fellow. And you know nothing short of a prince would overturn you." She quipped. A prince huh? Not sure there are many of those near by to worry about then. she moved her purse along the table to pop a case out of the pocket. With a click she went about applying a streak of blush to the under side of her cheek. Not that she needed the touch up Knox mused, as an old lady she fit the bill perfectly. A perfect and real cover to be a little old lady, easily overlooked. Hands idle on his foldings, for moment Knox wondered that when he was older what covers he might use.

Back to now and back to Doris he abandoned the randomly folded napkin in favor of reaching along the edge of her purse to let a nail catch on the unique U shape of the thread. It earned him and eye from her but nothing suspicious, Doris well used to his grabby habits. The stitch looking nice but worn on the bottom and not strong in the slightest. Plastic cheap and chipping at its base as well. "This is beautiful craftsmen ship." He mustered anyway." Must of cost a pretty heavy penny." He rolled a small grin at her which she returned with a proud look one earns only by spending more than one should. "How much was my tab again?" Knox diverted.

She paused her brush at the sudden change of subject but refocused in business like fashion "Last i recall it was sitting at 75 dollars." She gave a side to side in her mirror before clasping it to return to her bag. He receded his reach before giving a small disapproving noise. She looked no different with the application which gave Knox concern to her spending habits, but non the less not as concerning as the raise in payment. 

"Has it really been that steep this month?" Sounding a little unconvinced in her ask for more than usual. He glanced over to the cook who seemed to be finishing up. Looking back at her she seemed to be misreading him as the purse made it's way into Doris' lap. A little protective of an act leading him to hear the distrust in his own voice "It's no biggie." he waved off. "Thats not on your end i'm assuming." To give her some faith in the situation he pulled out a folded envelope printed with his tall messy font of 'DORIS!!!' that took up its whole front. The grimace he had notice starting to form cleared away quickly as she took the envelope between beautifully chipped nails. She took a peak before a she gave a hazy look to him seemingly glad to receive it with no issues. but concerned at the amount she flashed him in disbelief.

Tucking the money back in clearly taken aback she held it between them "is this okay Harry? are you paying for next month too or-" unsure if this was for something more than the usual set ups she gave a concerned up and down at whatever tension she was expecting. 

Knox folded the envelope back into her hand. "No ma'am all yours and all this month." As always he had to assure her that nothing was wrong and he wasn't asking for anything more. "Just giving yourself a little lee way with the inspector this month okay?" She tutted at that, no kids to her name a yet she was always taken care of. "On one condition of course." Envelope half tucked in her purse she gave him a more down turned look at him this time.

"And that is?"

"If i can take this to go of course." Doris gave him a smile and shake of the head before pushing the envelope the rest of the way. Clearly expecting something else she waved the cook to finish up as she stood to move the food to Styrofoam. They made curt good byes and as she was locking up mostly ignoring the cook as he was first to walk away. Before managing a step away Doris grabbed at his arm.

"Harry, actually if you'd like would you mind stopping by on the 24th to help with business?" Her smile endeared to him in a knowing way. So why not.

"Well i'm a little rusty on my shakedowns but give me a call i'll be in the area."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knox setting himself up for a future shakedown on Doris' behalf now asks his old friend Trip, whose reluctant to help, for his car to use on a stake out. As Kilpatrick sends updates Knox works through the night to help himself inch closer to his targets location. The location of which will earn him a very undue headache.

Knox had pulled all nighters before but never quite so out in the open. The hotel parking lot was closed to those who didn't have a ticket to it's doors, so this two blocks down and across the street self fill station was his to serve as his only vantage point. Unfortunately all the high rise buildings along the pier side were pay to play, And to pay wasn't really in budget right now. But Knox could handle ground work since his only cue at the moment was waiting for one man to leave through some ridiculously tall opalescent doors.

That man was responsible for hiding his target making him Knox's middle man to Kilpatrick's middle man. A whole lotta men to go through but the bounty was Carsen leveled difficulty, which meant longer hours and more pay. Working off his late night mailers info he was looking for one Alan Dibello, a two year casino skimmer and a real bad tell when playing cards if his mugshot was anything to go by. Dibello made bad on his bail and made good with some shadowy folks, folks who were joined along in the ranks by a former star now recluse.

"Ash Rivers." Knox spotted him finally leaving the Hotel with two nicely suited giants behind him. The time was an astonishing 4 in the morning, god the sun wasn't even out, which should've made Knox's eager exit out of the car none the noticeable. Or so he'd hope. The darkness meant nothing and the very moment he made his way across the street he had eyes on him. To be seen so far down in the early morning shroud would've spoke to professionalism if it wasn't for the shades all three wore. Knox forced his feet to slow at the curbside, moving his cross the street jog to a more natural fast paced walk. There surely should be nothing suspicious passing a couple of suits to a hotel clearly outside his attires price range as long as he ignored them enough. He made note of a welled shined coupe cutting to the curb as he closed the distance between the front of the hotel and waiting goons. Car for them, goon A took to opening the door for Rivers, who gave Knox an obvious grimace behind the sunglasses, as the good bounty man continued to make his way inside all but ignoring his blatant glowering at Knox Rivers had finished his descent to very nice and very leather seats. The car was a clear privacy for the ex star with tinted windows and large rimmed wheels for such a low to the ground make. That didn't stop the continued head turned towards him from behind the window. Tension from his glare through tinted glass was cut off as Knox swung inside quickly closing the door behind him. He made a side step from it as well to be safe. The icy feel he got from the man from a mere 30 seconds behind layers of glass was predatory. Knox was sure he wasn't known for his work in the area nor to someone as well off as this, but the dark sky and timing of his arrival could be suspect so the reaction itself was fair.

Knox couldn't say he got a good look at the guy but Rivers seemed more in his prime than someone down on his luck should be. A little lacking in color but in the white wash of the hotels front lights who wouldn't be. Pressing on he spied two counters across from each other, both a little small in light of the rooms the grand ceiling. The check in counter, made in white marble and silver flecking, was centered by a bell and a few brochures along side the sign in/out board. No one but himself and the ghost crew he made his way over to said ringer. His hand absently followed the waves in the table top as he circled his way over to the center chime before purposefully resting on the checkout side of the clip board. 

Reading along the gold lines of names the last one out had signed under.. a Coal Hill? Not obvious at all super star. that just made the bounty hunters top pseudonyms for sure.

It's not a surprise though seeing even a waning star had picked a new name to ride with, as dubious as it was. Knox reeled his hand back before deciding to snatch for the bell, eager to get past the main entrance way. The bell in question though did not ring, and it continued to not ring as he continued to press. The faint metal clack it was giving was not nearly as satisfying a sound nor expected, but it did it's job as someone rounded the hall way who hopefully new why the bell wasn't working. And possibly let Knox in as well.

An older women came to stand behind the counter as Knox slowed his assault on the bell. He shot her a tilted smile as he pressed the functionless prop once more in time to her sigh. Her hair was pressed in a most unusual curl to the side of her face, a feat that only hours in the mirror can accomplish Knox was sure. She was the spitting image of the word stewardess. Clothes prim, posture proper, and the tired overworked hours in her face. She raised a hand to stifle a yawn, confirming her unusual shifts time, before moving the clip board Knox had already perused towards herself.

"I um.. " another yawn took to a more apologetic look. "Sorry it's um late or early actually." A shy giggle left her as she gave her shoulders a wake up stretch before pressing a nail to untouched line, and a tap to focus herself. "Are you here to check in? Er um, actually do you have a reservation, i mean? Sorry." Gosh this poor women needs a rest. Tired ladies might be easier for Knox's little infiltration but it wasn't easy on his own fatigued heart. Both these early birds need a nap but duty calls and all, and his name is Ash Hill. No Coal Rivers? There were both ridiculous names.

"Actually it's for my boss here." Knox pointed out the most recent jotting relaxing himself on the marbles edge. "Mr. hill here, he left his cell back in the room. Told me i wasn't doing nothing so uh make myself useful ya'know?" Knox made a embarrassed glance down at mention of his own laziness hoping she could relate to his claim. She gave a perfectly acceptable look of pity before mulling on the name. He saw the visual click in her expression as she straightened into a more qualified stance.

"Oh sir i'm sorry but we were told absolutely no one but Hill himself was allowed in, again sorry." she hitched her tired attitude up making her self a little more alert at the mention of said guest. though still with a contrite heart on account of the repeated apologies.

Knox was sorry too that he couldn't exactly leave her alone, seeing as she was the only working woman on the ghost crew at the moment. "Well see he just left real rushed for a meeting and all. Told me to meet him back up at work with it and i can't just give him nothing." He looked over the counter for a moment before working up a silent plea for her. When she seemed ready to tell him no again he jumped to interrupt, keeping it a little more desperate sounding. "look ma'am i know it ain't your business but see. Actually Mr. Rivers sent me to get his phone, and if i don't well it's not going to be the same thing as botching his coffee order is all i'm saying." he lowered it to a whisper and her eyes shot around her at the mention of Rivers. Confirming no one had heard them she leaned over angled towards his ear.

Her sincere rejections turning to self concern as she spoke "I can give you 5 minutes to find it but if i, if i see anyone of my boss's i might just have to scream thief okay?" Her pause gave her threat little backing but Knox got a confirmation to follow her. With that said she whipped around and made hurried little heeled steps down the aisle, Knox keeping close behind. Man this poor women was on a swivel at every corner. Her head moved the range of an owl at the slightest noise on their way through the hotels nice tiles, which soon turned to olefin carpeting. The buildings beautiful metallic on white motif quickly changed to tans and reds disguising the inevitable stains of any hotel. His new tour guide gave a hush as she curved back around to him in front of his destination. Her worry for her job over taken by her sudden need to help Knox, the fellow down on his luck service industry worker she no doubt thought he was. With a stamp of the 'all doors' card she held she shooed him in with the reminder of a 'no more than 5 minutes please'.

He was sure he could stretch her five minutes giving how polite her request was but it wouldn't look kindly on him to test her. He also didn't want to give her a panic over nothing so he got down to work. Computer hooked up alongside the window he took a seat and fired it up. within the minute, he hoped only a minute, he'd been skimming through emails and pushing through login ins to get not only a few clues on where Ash Rivers new hire was located but where ever that place was also located. Absorbing dull green code on screen was habitual and fast thanks to his working experience. But a little drama on the side with some Abrams fellow had also caught his eye. Knox finished his Intel search satisfied with what he learned. Which left a little time for snooping on some Abrams who seemed a little star struck, but very sorry for something, Knox noted by the many many unanswered emails. Rivers phone bill must be incredibly high on top of this unrequited or break up commentary whichever it was. Though as much as Knox was getting invested in the one sided story he'd discovered a knock had come to the door. No time to shut the computer fully off he settled for a press of the screen. Snooping the room more might've been better use of his time but he caught sight of a business card tagging a page in a book on his way to the door. The bright red swoop of letters caught his eye so in his pocket it went, after dog earring the page for readers sake of course.

Almost forgetting he pulled his phone out as he creaked the door open to the waiting madam and gave her a small wave of his cell, a proxy for Rivers. She gave a accepting look as she hurried the door close. "Sorry for the rush but shifts are switching round soon." with a scurry she motioned to keep up as she went to open the floors nearest fire exit.

"No worries here, you were a great look out ma'am." She gave a shallow blush at that as she held the door open for him. "Thank you again miss, owe you my job for this." Knox made to tip his hat before realizing the motion useless as he had no hat. Knox pocketed his phone, to salvage the awkward arm movement, back to its place when she placed a hand to his arm for a moment of attention.

"I don't suppose it would be to much to ask if you could get Mr. Hill's autograph for me, when your back in good graces of course?" She gave a bat of one eye at the fake name.

"Well sure thing ma'am. Has plenty lying around i could get for you." Knox figured some former star would have something he could snatch for her.

"No i was thinking maybe something made out more personally."

"Oh um sure." That'd be a bit more difficult, but Knox was certain he'd manage that impossible task somehow. Rushed to leave he did end up making the promise.

Taking down her name and number for earnest reasons he unfortunately left a good impression on her, which would be gone the instant he failed the promise he'd just made. On his way back out towards the front of the hotel street lights had begun to click off with the suns rise. Light began cutting through the clouds on his walk back to the gas station. Knox was starting to get behind the more complex nature of the job. Carsen's jobs always did tend to seem long winded but Knox could see the appeal in a little hard work. Why Carsen didn't want this one he'd no clue. This had more interesting people more trespassing, and Knox was very excited to continue the saga of heart broken Abrams if it came up again. Though he should probably focus on Dibello first and for most, any outside information he had time for wouldn't be unwelcome though. Speaking of time he'd probably have enough for a quick cup of coffee if not a nap in the car. The car at the gas station. The car that he had most definitely left here at the gas station..

making it up to the first pump he couldn't make out a single vehicle anywhere. The one he'd arrived in was especially missing. He walked the lot three times over and even looked up as if someone could've managed it on the roof. where the hell was his car? He'd only been gone 15 minutes maybe less? Knox couldn't even feel the need for caffeine over the dismay that rolled into him at the situation. Especially when he realized the call he'd have to make. Damn thing wasn't even his car.

\---

Reporting a missing car on top of his investigation had slowed things down a bit. Slow to the point of pleading for the car for near three hours with varying people, all of which said no one reported it and they hadn't seen any like it come in. The car he had worked his friend over and over to borrow for one day only, his incredibly paranoid friend. Well the promised day would be over tonight and if he didn't get it back by then, well that meant no more stake out vehicle and back to standing in the rain crouching behind dumpsters. Someone towed the car, Knox confirmed it when every attendant he talked to were honestly helpful, and one even mentioned having the model, right up until he gave his name and license plate.

Only lucky thing he got outside of a sense of loss was the little business card he'd found. Most importantly it wasn't in business yet but was set to open by the start of next month. The files Knox had sped through finally gave him Dibello's name along with a few other more unsavory types, which made his disappearance timed perfectly with his new found friends. The bounty had found work with the new to be club, which clearly wasn't vetting anyone. The source of information, his lovely local library, was unfortunately downtown versus The club that resided mockingly over in Hollywood. A dim city for such a bright name and a trouble to get to without wheels. But a one way fair by bus saw him on his way if at a later hour than Knox thought ideal.

On Arrival he got to ignoring the gnawing in his feet and stomach alike in favor of finding the watering hole in question. Knox almost missed it seeing as it's sign wasn't even up yet but the page on the door most certainly read 'coming soon Hollywood's sleek new club the Asp Hole'. It wouldn't be Knox's first choice in a name seeing as it was less a hole in the wall and the full frontal corner of the street but whatever floats on the River he guessed, along with some other reasonings but this was Cole Hill he was thinking about. What other wonderful names could he come up with. Though Knox's favorite little tidbit of information he'd learned today was that this was not owned by the Ash Rivers but rather heartbroken text maniac Abrams. A most expensive gift to someone who never writes or calls back, very tragic.

Worker alert, Knox caught someone making their way out in service black slacks and a white button shirt, a bartender most likely. Before the man fully stepped out he propped a umbrella open and over his shoulder as he leaned along the window ridge, most likely to try an fumble a cigarette out. The rain that normally came with such an accessory choice was no where in sight leaving the man's attempt to juggle the umbrella and lighting of said cigarette seem uncanny. a quirky behavior that gave Knox his opportunity to walk over.

Knox hadn't even caught the frustrated man's attention till he was directly in front of him offering a hand. "I could hold one of those for you if you'd like?" A sincere sounding ask which clearly struck the man with suspicion, that was soon outweighed by his need for smoke. Knox, surprised that he'd handed over the lighter instead of the umbrella, kept a kindly smile as he clicked it on for him. The odd man in question was strikingly hollow looking. Eyes glanced up looking more like a flicker of flame then gratitude one would normally get for Knox's helping hand. The man drew back from him retreating under his umbrella the moment the lighter was returned. still giving him no words Knox tried to further the conversation. "You work here right? place opening soon then?"

The guy eyed him once before resuming his smoke, and they stood like that for a second before he managed some words more at the ground then Knox. "Not yet, learning to though." He was quiet with and edge that sat in his voice that didn't sound entirely smoke related, more of a weak throat, from a cold possibly. Knox was wondering if the guy was going to stick back to silence after the short words when he spoke back up. "It's not set to open for another few weeks so you should come back then, are you looking for a place with your friends?" It was hard to tell if he was dismissing him or genuinely asking with how he kept looking away. But he still sounded incredibly dry.

"Nah no friends just me." No cavalry and no car. "Though if your not opening yet would you know any good places nearby for a drink?" Eyes hit him hard at the mention and he nodded a little to eager to be normal, a very unnerving reaction. Were they not allowed to drink on the job cause this guy looked seriously dehydrated. Knox just needed to find more info on the staff, specifically if this guy knew his guy, so assuming his shift was over moving him away from the building might make him open up a little bit. "If your done setting up for the day i could treat you to a glass? They seem to be running you ragged." The guy pressed himself back against the building more than likely questioning the complete stranger 's offer. He was glued here and Knox wasn't going to be able to get him to leave at this rate.

Lucky him the man seemed taken with the idea of a evening drink and offered his own solution "Actually my shifts over and everyone's out of the kitchens for the day, we could get something from the back?" The man held a new demeanor when speaking now, facing him directly when he spoke Knox felt a tinge of pain shoot behind his eyes. Knox often felt dense sometimes but getting invited to loot liquor from a seemingly protected business felt to sudden a change for someone who should be and was at least a little suspicious of him. At least in terms of someone he just met. Knox did initiate the invite but the surprise in it not only being accepted by the entry level staff but rather turned into a 'come pilfer alcohol from my boss with me' was interesting.

Knox relented on the odd feeling he was starting to get from his host in favor of the offer. "If your sure it's okay, everyone's out you said?" Knox himself wasn't sure if the building was a safe entry yet, but going in on invite gave him some excuse if others were there. If it was Rivers though he'd surely be recognized given the good rake over he gave him at the hotel.

The stick of a man gave a glinted smile and no verbal answer to go by. Knox would just take that as a good sign of something as the man moved to slide through the door awkwardly with the umbrella. Knox followed him in and finally got a look at the soon to be, and aptly named, Asp Hole. It was a archaic stony feel with the amount of low light lamps everywhere which made it reminiscent to a crypt on display. Blocked out snake designs and vases littered a number of columns and the air itself, probably dusty from fresh construction, lent itself to the underground feel. All windows on the outside were clearly for show as the only way through for light was closed behind Knox. A little outmoded for his taste but some history buff somewhere must like this sorta thing. Beckoned through and across to the restaurant side the worker in training informed him of his 'bosses' being upstairs, Rivers was most likely one of them, as they entered the back way to the kitchens.

The room on entry was the prime opposite to the purposeful dated look in the main room. The walls and appliances were plated to near every corner in stainless steel and a whole wall was covered counter to ceiling in glassware. The Kitchen was separated from the main room by two swivel doors and one long viewing window to the dining room and bar.

"So what's your poison?" Knox glanced over at the man already perusing the tap kegs that seemed recently touched upon. For training sake no doubt. Seeing him out of the umbrellas edge and in some solid lighting really showed how gaunt he was. Dude looked like he was starving to death.

"Ah maybe something dark." Knox replied not really thinking of alcohol. Really dark like coffee, he just wanted coffee and maybe sugar but certainly any cup of joe would be good right now.

"Really i was thinking something more red, and expensive. Here why don't you take a look." The man allowed him room to see for himself but returned to crowd over his shoulder. A little eager to drink aren't we pal? Knox was almost sure if he wanted to now separate from his ticket in he'd have to work him into a stupor. Being inside was one direction Knox hadn't expected but he'd have to take a crack at the computers now that was here. They'd probably be more worth while than his friends gossip anyhow.

Knox's focus on a mission plan was distracting him from actually picking out something, which apparently didn't go unnoticed by the other who roughly pushed him to the side.

Taken aback by the strength of the shove Knox wasn't really willing to deal him anymore. "Okay fine, you can go first dude." Knox backed away from him but felt his entire body dip back as the now unreasonably angry man now pressed a hand hard on his chest. Pushed back to the counters edge by an outlandish amount of force from just one wiry arm, Knox looked up to find a looming an feral looking face of the man before. Knox was hit with a light pulse of possibly adrenaline, fight or flight, neither where Knox's forte and headache back in force.

The depravity in the other had him shaken up at first and had Knox very much ready to leave if he was actually being assaulted, by a possible alcoholic fervor, he'd assume. "Hold on. Time out, i'm not really in the mood to fight okay?" He'd reason first.

He stopped, seeming thrown off by the response "wait your not.. it isn't working?" Gosh the sight of this guy, eyes screaming red, and confusion working into his face. The force in his hand lessened which Knox used to push back. What he meant by not working though didn't make sense, Knox hadn't even drunk anything yet so there should be nothing to work or not work. Whatever the guy was going on about Knox took it as his opportunity to leave. He almost made the door before a hand grabbed his arm slinging him backwards. One look back showed a literal glow of red piercing out of his eyes as the guys mouth unhinged inhumanly topped off with sharpened incisors. Knox answered with a panicked punch hitting center face, which not only did little to the guy but it hurt Knox's own hand like hell. The guy must've had a literal brick lining behind that nose cause he could already feel the bruising in his knuckles. He was almost up for throwing another punch but a rush of sudden vertigo hit him and the other man looked more savage then before, now hued in a faint red. He lunged at him with a snap of teeth so Knox swiped a pan off the stove in defense. As soon as he was in range he landed the pan vertically with the creatures head. Letting the shifted form of the worker fall to his side Knox quickly made a run for the revolving doors. No time to pick apart what had just happened his exit of the kitchen landed him right behind Rivers himself on his way out.

"Mr. Hill?" Knox blurted out with a point of the pan still very much in his hand. Rivers gave and uneasy pause as realization dawned on the proprietor. Rivers dropped his coat and bag as he took off out the front. Knox dropped the pan to give chase. His cover officially blown he shouldered through the door seeing the man turn to the alley way on the opposing street side. Knox's only train of thought now was chase this man so he could ignore the other man who had just attempted to bite him from the looks of it. Image of a creaking jaw played out in his mind but he needed to save the crisis for another time as he was starting to gain on Rivers. If he could just catch this man Knox could play detective and get the location that way, or maybe pull the he killed my sister act. Most of these idea's were probably out the window thanks to his encounter with Rivers employee, in which case he could kindly let the man know he'd hired a literal demon out for blood. Knox had no idea what to do but he's need to end the job was not driven by a car right now. Any sane person would quit this job with assault, or demonic assault, but quitting now meant admitting something insane had just happened and he couldn't just lose even more sleep over it. Knox knew getting to Rivers now was a heavy handed way to deal with the new situation but it was a spur of the moment decision thanks to the anaconda mouthed man.

The alley he saw Rivers run down was turning into residential as city grey turned to red and worn brick. Knox nearly made it to his next turn when he felt himself crash into a solid figure. He fell back and Looked up almost expecting to see Rivers, hopeful to just get this over with, only to see nothing and no one was there. Standing up his heart was racing and his mind was starting to catch up to him. "First snake people and now invisible walls, whats wrong with Hollywood?" Knox muttered to himself. He heard what sounded like a snort of laughter and sharply turned to the source. Just a wall greeted him, and with that we've added hearing things to the list. Maybe Knox was effected by something after all but what could that guy have done that Knox hadn't caught. And if it was just the mix of tiredness and headache well he certainly wouldn't be able to imagine running neck break speed into nothing. "Shit Ash." His head needed to get back on track so he could ignore the questions he'd no answers to.

Around that corner was a dead end whose walls were made up of five story apartments. Knox couldn't have missed him at this point and he wasn't really in the state of mind to give up. He looked through the the fire escapes and windows of the apartments when a loud thunk met his ears which Knox barely had the willpower to register. He looked over to a conveniently dropped escape ladder. Hoping it was a simple faulty lock and not some hand of fate he would assume it the right way for now. "Enter Casper the friendly ghost everybody." Knox said baiting for a laugh or chuckle, anything recurring, but nothing. Up the ladder Knox went as he wondered if Carsen dealt with the occult as regularly as this. He'd barely made it to the top rung when he spotted a pair of nicely weathered and leathered shoes. Ah there is a River this way then. Knox took the man in to have striking resemblance in features to his assailant in the club. Except for withered though Ash sported a visual strength beyond that of the hollowed out bartender. His eyes also struck white accompanying the chill versus heat the other had. And the claws were an added touch.

Ash reached down glaringly fast to grab Knox's coat collar and pulled him up with equal speed. "Why are you chasing me?" it came out with a low growl and not so cool headed as he looked.

Knox had really nothing to go on with the sudden change in dynamic. "Why were you running?" he questioned back with no real thought. Rivers reaction was a show of bared teeth, sharper if not as sharp as the others, before holding Knox out and throwing him up to the roof of the apartment in what looked like a flick of the wrist. Knox made a flailing reach to the roofs edge before he started a descent back down and white lights met his again as a seemingly materialized Rivers pulled him harshly and tossed Knox the rest of the way up. Knox landed hard on his back hands scrapping cement as he covered his neck on impact.

Of course Knox had stumbled on a nest of snakes and managed to piss off the big cobra in the basket. He have to find a way to reason himself out of possibly impending fangs again, with little to no understanding of the situation. His train of thought wandering from the now and then or just straight delirium had him wondering if Ash's one sided admirer knew anything about his crushes unusual affliction. Pulled from the thought Ash stopped only a good two strides from him.

"Now let's try again. Why are you, a human following me?" Rivers seemed to settle into a stance making him both imposing and a little red around the edges. "Do you belong to someone or are you hunting instead." The last implication gave way to someone who'd been willing to try and take this guy down. Fighting the urge to ask what Rivers was if not human he settled for a more perceptive approach. Knox was best putting himself in a light where he didn't mean any harm, not that he could harm Rivers in his current state.

Abrams! Love sick wonder would never hurt this guy, and seemed to be in a position of power that could easily explain away Knox's appearance. As long as he wasn't guessing wrong it might work out. "Abrams sent me!" Please don't hate this guy as much as your email suggest.

Ash clearly hesitated but gave a hiss to himself before standing his ground in a thin veil of self control. "Why would he send someone like you then?" With the question came a nauseous rush over Knox like the verbal interrogation was and actual throw of words that hurt. A much stronger feeling but similar to what happened when the worker had questioned him. Knox adjusting rather than getting over the sudden vertigo now knew Abrams must know exactly what Ash was which gave him some new angles to work with.

"Because you didn't answer any of his emails!" Rivers visibly stiffened, not a big win but something. "He thought if he sent one of.. er your kind you'd see it as an attack. He didn't want to risk you never talking to him again." Knox still didn't know what he or they were but the concern that flashed on the vaguely glowing man's face gave Knox a little reprieve. Maybe he wouldn't die on someone else's mission today after all. But on top of this he might just have a way to get something besides his life. Thinking that made him more than ready for the questioning but not so much the second wave of nausea that came with it.

"Then why sneak into my business why not send his messenger to me or my staff?" The question was more an actual question than cross examination but the feeling that hit him in time with his voice would have had him doubling back if not for a hand catching him. A look to see yet again no one, the feeling of the hand moved away as Knox tried to make himself stable again, before returning when he couldn't. Thanks Casper.

Ash Rivers was pressuring him with something he couldn't explain, and the best cure for peer pressure in Knox's case was usually biting indifference. "Well first off can you maybe stop the evil rays, i might really be sick if you don't." A bit of a brave step but Ash just wrinkled his nose at him, on top of Knox feeling a vibration from the steady ghost hand keeping him upright. "First reason i'm here isn't for you actually, It's one of your workers." Redirecting this to something Knox knew more about.

"And which one would that be?"

The evil rays Knox referred to did not relent. More curious than angry was a good start to this though. "Dibello, new recruit of yours for the service part of the bar. People are looking for him and it could jeopardize your uh secret club." Ash didn't show if he knew or not who Knox was referring to but luckily it wasn't a lie, considering Knox barely had the strength to fabricate anything good right now, and that's what Rivers seemed to be looking for. "If you give me his location we can extract him and your business will continue with no hiccups." Knox almost felt like he was going to fall over for moment before meeting Rivers eyes again. "And Abrams won't have to send anyone that might catch attention from other members." assuming there are other members that outranked him in some way.

Ash was starting to look convinced though still agitated, but the pulsing magic from him was dying down, which let the bounty man breath normally. Ash stalked over a mere arms reach away from Knox who couldn't help put up his arms defensively, most certainly not risking getting rag dolled for a second time today. "Prove it then."

Knox gave a bleary look at the last hurdle Rivers was giving him. "Prove what exactly?"

"That you work for Isaac. Then I'll take care of this infraction by myself, and you can go."

Shit, all Knox had on him was a business card, some girls number and giving sensitive info on Abrams depressive emails was only going to prove him a snoop. Knox had nothing for proof that he could think of or even to say.

"He's not lying Ash."

Ash startled at the graveled ring that came from behind him, Knox just glad that he wasn't as crazy as felt confirmed by the ghost's voice. The ghost hand moved away and into a mirror like silhouette before peeling back like a second skin and fading to nothing around the figure. White in the raising moonlight a ball of patchwork skin revealed first before inset eyes of gold and smugly pulled grin followed.

So that was Knox's friendly ghost "Casper?" It wasn't the first interesting pair of eyes Knox had attracted tonight. But the sheer annoyance at the pet name spoke to more humanity behind them than any of the others. It also meant Knox guessed right.

"Shut up kid." The first words actually directed at him from the poltergeist, rude but somewhat grounding in the current situation. And he didn't seem to offended by the name.

Ash preoccupied with the new arrival now thankfully ignored Knox "Bertram! Did Isaac send you too or are we to expect another one of you lying in the shadows?" Ash's shout redirecting the eyes to him. The shadowy star seemed ignited with distrust at the others appearance.

"Calm down Ash i'm not here for anything beyond normal masquerade law." Bertram not Casper, made to move himself between Knox and Rivers, a motion he took deliberately slow in case Ash disagreed. Knox wasn't sure if his new arrival of help had the stopping power to deal with Ash equally or if he was stuck in the same boat as him, trying to solve it without the claws. Claws that Bertram already had out versus Ash, whose talons had sprung from human hands.

Ash gave a scoff at the event Bertram mentioned "Oh for the masquerades sake of course, you know all you Camarilla folk obsessed with hiding and spying. This was supposed to be my place. It was promised to me"

"Promised to you by Isaac who made no mention of this to anyone important." Bertram offered in counter point. "Plus the kid here has no allegiance to anyone except Isaac apparently. whose no doubt trying to protect you in his own little way." The verbal jabs he was giving Rivers was commendable seeing as when Knox first tried it he'd been thrown five stories.

"None of which is my concern, but you and your spies turning up in my territory is." Bertram gave Knox a look before giving a huff at the implication.

"He's not mine Ash, wasn't sure who he was at first but any human wouldn't be able to lie in your presence anyway now would they." Whoever this guy was Knox was enjoying the blatant disregard of danger Ash kept trying to keep, especially since it was working wonders in keeping Rivers away from himself. Though how much longer Knox could play third party to the conversation was up for debate. He was exhausted from near two days no sleep and felt sick magically induced or not. Rivers finally looking like he was agreeing with Knox's ghostly mediator on something, had receded most of his inhuman features. "Some of us can't afford to live in chaos anymore can we super star." Bertram himself gave a snarl of a laugh.

Ash growled back at some implication that went over Knox's head. God these two were like cats, Knox definitely didn't have time left in the day for them to hiss it out. Without any support to back him Knox roughly sat down getting Rivers attention again. The club owner finally done bristling returned to Bertram one last time.

"Fine leave and make sure he gets out of my side of town, this isn't my fight anyhow." With that Rivers began to walk away from them both. Knox would breath easier if it wasn't for the sudden memory of his promise.

"Wait, Mr Rivers sir one more thing!" Ash turned back around a streak of annoyance balancing out Bertram's puzzlement. Knox snapped himself up roughly and barely managed himself through the stifled pain in his chest but still made it to the white eyed proprietor. Knox whipped out the business card to the Asp Hole he'd kept along with a pen. "Can i get your autograph? I promised a friend." Knox was deadly serious, and took promises and peoples expectations to heart. He had to at least ask.

Ash Rivers gave him the blankest look someone could with eyes that were still faintly glowing before he reluctantly took the card. Knox informed him who it was too and Ash, a bit more diffident now, signed and returned it before making the jump over the edge. Knox had no trouble keeping himself from looking over to see if he made it as he instead fell back, legs giving out with the danger gone and so too the adrenaline keeping him up. Night wasn't a total loss thanks to the signature he now pocketed, ignoring the failed task Kilpatrick gave him and the time limit to get his car back pretty much over. Knox had no feeling in his limbs as he layed on his back ready to pass out only to have the contrasting features of his ghost come into view. Bertram who stood over him leaned down to prod a nail at the bounty man's chest a few times before he hit on a sore spot confirming injury. Knox hissed at the touch which earned a low laugh from the spectral sir.

"Shouldn't stay here any longer kid. C'mon lets go." He felt and arm slip under him to help Knox stand. Knox's former dizziness turned to a beaming headache the moment he was upright again. Not able to make out the ground in front of him the helpful stranger was also a blur, the formed migraine helping to block out the need to ask any hard hitting questions for now.

"So are you like, my guardian angel or something?" In a world of demons that's the only thing that made sense right now Knox reasoned with himself.

Bertram readjusted his grip on Knox as he was now carrying most of his weight. "Do i look like and angel kid?" His voice a rasp hinting on sarcasm. Knox used the close angle to focus on his face which Bertram made harder by looking away. He still caught sharp features made small by the Brow bone that jutted out. His nose flared naturally and his mouth pulled thin. Knox caught the flick of his eyes alone in almost every muscle in he had. The guy had the most expressive face Knox had seen. How could this guy get away with lying about anything. Bertram's avoidant wait on an answer was forming into impatience when Knox head started to dip in fatigue.

Knox couldn't help but give a shaky laugh at his aid's mood. "Your right, you don't have enough eyes." His last quip acting as the last of his strength before he passed out and left Bertram to deal with the fully unconscious Knox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any adjustments and suggestions you'd recommend would be appreciated.
> 
> drafting ch.3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertram now left with an unconscious Knox, has made his way to one of his many bare bones hideouts. Anticipating and dreading the explanation of vampire kind he'll most certainly have with the outsider.

Bertram wasn't one to help out any innocent bystanders or the suckers that found their way into their underworld. He wouldn't even say keeping his humanity intact was a good enough reason for why he was suddenly hauling the out cold man he'd acquired down a cellar staircase. It was for his own good of course seeing as Bertram couldn't take to the sewers with a limp fish at hand. This forced him to remain out of sight till he made it to a previously scouted hideaway. And getting out of sight fast was priority in case some kindred followed them even outside the territory.

A run down abandoned house whose knocked down walls no longer served as cover topside had still held a convenient storm cellar as its basement. No real set ups or working electricity yet but it was shelter enough. There wasn't time to go all the way back to Santa Monica before night fell into it's short but brisk sun, which also meant it was the only place in reach at the moment. The cellar itself was mostly bare with spare furniture covered by linen sheets alongside a web of cables and spiders alike. Mostly empty of any equipment Bertram would normal fashion it with but it was safe even if he didn't have his usual set up. An unfinished basement also meant easier access to wires, and if he was able he could get electricity running from what was already there. He wouldn't even have to foot the bill.

Settling the kid down on what was shaped like an arm chair through the sheet Bertram would probably have time to busy himself till next night and go through what was salvageable here. Assuming the guy would be out a few more hours he divested him of his coat. Sure he could get a look at the wounds make sure the kid hadn't suffered any major injuries but he was more interested in finding out who he was. He seemed stable enough on the walk over here. The coat itself now sported a decent rip on it's front, courtesy of his trip over those four flights up, and would most likely be thrown out when it's owner realized it's condition. Standard coat with only two pockets but upon turning it inside out he found a botched sewing attempt to make a third interior pocket. It was ratty like most of Bertram's own clothes. Contents emptied he spread them on the nearest surface of a water damaged table.

A cellphone, most likely a burner, held no contacts but a number of emails from a 'KP' about dates and times. Locations in a separate email were seemingly at random but if he spent enough time on them he could probably find the pattern that the kid used to tell them apart. Besides that he had a wallet, normally the best indication of who someone was, only to find it empty of a drivers license or state ID. All it held was a girls number and the business card Bertram had seen Ash sign earlier that night. Bertram knew nothing about this guy and had originally thought him some wannabe detective. It looked like he'd been sent after Ash by someone but whether they knew of the vampiric condition he was in was unclear. The kid had most certainly lied his way around Ash about working for Isaac, but what was more concerning was Ash's assumption that he was a hunter. By all accounts this would be the most unqualified hunter he'd seen but Bertram didn't make a habit of following their trail to know how they worked. Bertram abandoned the wallet and pocketed the phone before deciding to get started on working out the electrical box when he heard a scrap along the concrete floor. Bertram looked over to the noise finding that the kid had fallen off the chair in an attempt to get up, knocking over an old lamp stand in the process.

Well he was awake a few hours to soon but the electrical could wait. Time to deal with this first. "Glad you could join us." Bertram announced himself, not really wanting to add to any panic that would surely set in the moment he looked at him.

Knox's eyes shot up to meet his, bleary from his blacked out slumber. There was no screaming to start which Bertram was thankful for but the sheer relief that came to the guys face when he saw him was.. unusual.

"Casper!" Okay it was no longer unusual but just plain insulting. Guy might have been delirious but he was sure his name came out during their roof encounter.

"I'm no ghost kid. Call me that one more time though an you might be." Bertram gave a flash of his teeth in warning. Knox promptly ignored it with his returning show of teeth in a shaky smile. He was still clearly out of it if he was still acting so cavalier with him and Bertram didn't feel up to explaining the situation to someone so out of their depth. Even if his nagging sliver of humanity told him not to scare the guy it didn't seem to matter either way. Knox showed no signs of fear which only concerned Bertram for a moment thinking Ash might have been right.

"So, if i'm allowed to ask, what am i supposed to call you?" He said alongside his attempt to get back on the chair. The effort strained his side and he sat back on the floor with a wince. A moment of defeat crossed his features before turning his attention back to Bertram. His stare a little to strong for someone looking fully at a Nosferatu for the first time. Bertram certainly wasn't used to the attention outside of a few marked individuals.

Bertram didn't think much of giving his name to an outsider of the masquerade. Mostly he tired of nicknames people came up for him and Casper was quickly becoming the most irritating "It's Tung. Bertram Tung."

"Now that's a cool name. sounds historical." Knox kept a surprisingly light demeanor for both being injured an subject to vampiric disciplines mere hours ago. "Uh which ones your first name?" He asked.

"Your turn kiddo, who are you." Bertram replied ignoring the question.

"The names Harrington. Knox Harrington. First name Knox last name Harrington" He attempted to speak coolly through his smile that didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. He wasn't exactly taking this seriously but anything was a step above talking to someone utterly scared of him.

"Well kid-"

"That's cool too. I don't mind being called kid either." He blurted out, looking a tad hurt that Bertram wasn't going along with his humor. And with the way Knox was sitting cross legged beaming up at him in a perturbed fashion, Bertram didn't doubt he was searching for some kind of reaction.

Bertram was starting to feel eager to skip the pleasantries that Knox was mostly supplying. He pulled out Knox's phone in view of him earning a now wary look from the other. He opened his mouth before shutting it closed choosing instead to wait on what Bertram had to say.

"Let's skip ahead shall we. This," he gave the cell a small rattle, "has only three return numbers and one of these numbers has sent you a string of coded times and locations."

Knox, n longer smiling anymore, shifted to a neutral expression. That lack of negative reaction alone gave Bertram a number of things to think about. The first being his cheery disposition was indeed mostly for show. The other being that he was waiting for Bertram to accuse him before defending himself. He only had a few important questions to get out of the way before he could give back into pure curiosity. Both for the sake of the masquerade and his sense of self preservation. Bertram tossed the phone back to Knox who caught it with his left arm on his good side. He still flinched at his own movement before rolling the phone in his hands, injuries still prevalent and most likely not being faked. He continued to fumble with the phone as he Looked to Bertram to continue.

"So first i'm going to ask you not to lie, because i'll know." Knox's expression soured immediately at the implication. "And no i'm not going to use any.." what's a good word? "Magic on you." Bertram gave quotations with the phrase and he seemed to follow along with it. His face might not be showing the same range of emotion as before but the enraptured stare he received still unnerved Bertram. "First, and this is the big one, are you a hunter?"

Knox's first emotion to rise was puzzlement before looking down to trace the lines of his cell. "Rivers asked me that too.. are you guys actually being hunted? Can you be hunted?" He seemed sincere enough but Bertram had to ask. His second question lending more to his truth than a simple yes or no. It also proved that Knox knew they weren't human.

"We can and we have been. It's uncommon nowadays but then again so are you." A human working his way into Anarchist territory and chasing down the Barons new childe out of his own establishment was more then uncommon, it was ridiculous to say aloud let alone think it to himself. He earned a grin from Knox. Different than the last and less obnoxious then the first. "Second question." And the most obvious one to ask. "Do you know what the masquerade is?"

\---

"Vampires! Of course it was vampires, I Knew it-well I didn't know exactly but I knew it was something like that!"

"Got all that from last night did you." Bertram answered. He had walked Knox through a loose run down of what exactly he, and those he'd met previously at the club, were. After leading him through the cliff notes on the masquerades importance he'd mistakenly said the word Knox could not seem to stop saying now. The word vampire alone would give anyone pause. But what Bertram didn't expect was for someone to be more upset at not figuring it out themselves rather than finding out the whole of Los Angles was a hotbed of predators. Not only had the kid taken the news well in his opinion, he practically glossed over it as he had worried more about how to proceed with his own case. A mundane worry compared to the information Bertram had just shared but considering how level headed he'd been for the initial Q and A it wasn't alarming. Knox paced back and forth, god knows what gave him the energy, muttering off how to proceed next. The only sign of his injury was the small hiss or roll of his shoulder as he pivoted around.

"If your done stressing yourself out could we possibly return to the matter at hand." Bertram moved closer to take a seat in the abandoned chair. If the kid wasn't going to use it Bertram sure would. The vocalized worry of his guest could easily Segway into a more informative conversation for Bertram as well. "This Job your going on about. You were looking for someone and surprise, there not only no longer human but in your way stands a whole nest more of of them." Bertram ended with a wave of his hand, inviting Knox to participate. He at least stopped talking to himself but certainly didn't stop the pacing. He didn't know why the kid was suddenly so antsy but the change in mood was starting to get annoying if not needless. "Sounds like your job is done. Nothing more to do than go home." Knox finally stopped mid step.

"Yeah but.. um Bertram," He paused as if testing out the name. "I'm not exactly a process server sort. I can't just say I didn't' slip him the note, I was, or I am supposed to turn him into the office." Surprisingly forth coming Knox's gaze returned to him full force.

"What are you a type of undercover cop or something?" Bertram sounded amused but the possibility was real. It would explain the lack of identification if anything.

Knox shot him an addled look. "Nothing so official no, Uh a bounty hunter actually. A bond hunter specifically, not the rootin tootin sort." His usual smile per quip was missing, something Bertram was starting to realize meant he was being gauged for a response. Knox was clearly the sort that liked phishing for information but not giving much back regardless of his honesty it still felt minimal. Bertram could relate but the balance was more in the kid's favor then his in the first place.

"The first time I've ever heard of a bounty hunter without a gun." He was relieved to hear the kid wouldn't have any official reports to make on the night. But any sort of person on the street would normally carry some sort o firearm, especially someone chasing down criminals for a buck. "Do your targets often come back with you after a nice chat or.."

Knox gave him a mock smile before turning back away from him for barely a second before finishing the turn the rest of the way back. He mumbled something a little to quietly for human ears and though Bertram heard it easy enough he asked anyway. "Come again?" He couldn't help the beginnings of a grin at the admission.

"I left it in the car." Knox answered. The kid's ears were red and it took Bertram a good amount of self control not to make a face at his expense. The intriguing moment of embarrassment was short lived though as his face dropped into something more, er mortified? "Shit the car, oh no no no.. Trip's going to kill me." Any color that Knox did have was gone as realization hit him. Whoever Trip was it was a new name for Bertram to remember. And most likely a terrifying guy if Bertram himself didn't even spook the kid. But luckily no one would be getting in trouble anytime soon.

"You don't have to worry about any of that right now." Bertram said more matter of factly than soothing. "The cars fine, probably."

The look on Knox's face was a mix of puzzlement and unconvinced. "No no you don't understand. even if you know where it is I was supposed to have it to him by tonight. The whole passing out thing did not fit into my schedule." He sure was working himself up, how scary could the guy be?

"Kid seriously calm down. He already has it back. Already taken care off" Bertram had forgotten to mention it earlier but now was a good a time as any.

"I-, no w-wait, what does that mean?" Knox stared him down waiting for a response. Knox gaze started to drift before shooting back. "You towed my car! And my gun, you towed my gun!"

"To be fair it was a really nice car, it would've made sense if it was stolen so i just sent it back to the owner." Bertram fluttered his hand alongside his words. He was glad he didn't have to spell it out for him but Knox didn't seem to take his correct answer as a victory right now.

"Of course it's a nice car, it's a pristine newly refurbished 62- no, no that's not the point," He said checking himself to focus. "Why'd you tow it in the first place?"

"Well I happened to be in the neighborhood.." Knox squinted at him. "Honestly most people give up after a few inconveniences I thought that would give me enough time to redirect you till I could move around better." The sun, albeit only out for a short time in their cloudy city, still served as an obstacle at some of the worst times.

"Well lucky me I can walk in the light." His panic seemed to subside with confirmation of the car's safety.

"Light's not always as illuminating as it seems kid.." Bertram's chide faded as he noticed Knox sway a bit. "Should you sit down maybe?"

"I should maybe sit down.." He parroted.

"Want the chair?" Not really wanting to risk the kid passing out again.

"No I'll just sit here." Knox sank down returning to the spot he'd fallen earlier in front of the chair. He held himself together for the most part but he was still injured, on top of the bags in his eyes he really shouldn't have woken up at all. Losing what Bertram hoped was jus his second wind, but guessing was really his third or fourth, his eyes remained fixed to him in an unreadable expression. "So I'm kind of at a loss here, like am i joining your cult or you gonna magic wipe me or something?"

Bertram outside of determining if Knox was a threat did not think much about what to do after. In fact Bertram was mostly just running on curiosity at this point, something he didn't often let take over. Another strike of the curious beast inside him was towards something Knox had just said though and he was willing enough to explore the idea.

"If I was considering someone to join why would it be you." Most wouldn't even play with the thought but Bertram was invested in the answer. More importantly any recruiting he did would be for himself, no one else.

Brows shot up at the serious consideration before furrowing into thought. "I'd say you'd owe me a job at least, seeing as your preventing my original one from getting done." A fair answer though he would hardly call keeping someone from chasing down a vampire unprepared a preventative. He wouldn't doubt the kid even now would still chase after it even with his current knowledge.

"Owing someone isn't really a good upscale kid."

"Then.. did you know where Rivers hideout was?"

Honestly no he didn't. The most he knew on that front was Ash's feud with Isaac. He was surprised to find it had supplemented in a new base of kindred in the Hollywood area, with Ash himself at it's head. Bertram remained silent rather keen on any other reasons. Knox realized he was being waited on for more.

"I.. I got hit with two magic stomach spells and didn't throw up once." He said more confident at the end but still concerned at the merit it would have. On a more irritating note was having to hear of a discipline referred to as such.

"Okay stop, first of all that's not 'stomach magic'. Ash, and the other guy you mentioned, where using something called Presence." Or they had tried to at least. "It's an ability not unlike my Obfuscate."

"gesundheit." Knox's head tilted.

"Not unlike my invisibility." He corrected so he could understand. "He, they, tried to essentially push their presence on you to do what they want, like a bad date trying to get their way I guess."

"That's kinda gross.. You don't do that right?" His face was unreadable the concern audible.

"No kid, not a particular skill set of mine. And as you can see I'm not a big socializer." He motioned his face.

"I wouldn't say that, your talking fine with me, and half the time I've known you you've been invisible." Knox interjected with a shrug to Bertram's suggestion. Who for the most part never had a conversation with someone who blatantly ignored his appearance to this extent regardless of the eye contact. It was an unusual irritation Bertram didn't face often in that most Nosferatu would give anything to not have their looks come first. "Either way," Knox continued. "I like to know how much control you'll have over our working relationship."

"Never said I was actually serious kid." Who in the hell would that even work on.

"Awe come on, i can do runs in the sun for.. whatever it is you do. And, and you don't even have to pay me right away. Like seriously let me do something man." Knox's pleading was accompanied with a smile most the way but he seemed oddly genuine. Why the kid wanted a job from him so suddenly made no sense with Bertram's lack of context. And if he wasn't after money he really had no clue what the other was even asking for. More troubling was Bertram hadn't allowed anyone near him and his work to be considered a partner, kindred or otherwise. He'd a few side jobs with people here an there but even those he kept most people at arms length. "Also," Knox interjected his thoughts. "What if I told you I knew a guy. An Arms dealer sort." His tone returned to confidence. He was really trying hard for his simple request.

Most of what Knox said though he did indeed have interest in. A human running on hours he couldn't on top of his unique ability to not be immediately done in by disciplines might be useful in practice,. And maybe having someone with little to no background wouldn't be a terrible asset in the field, But that main concern was dealing with the man behind the conditions. The dealer added to the mix might not actually be real either. But in the end even if it fell through Bertram didn't really see the harm in to agreeing to the fabricated deal. He moved a pointed claw a inch from Knox's face. One to see if he'd spook and two to emphasize his decision. "Alright Kid, I guess you can tag along to start." Bertram said flatly but wasn't ready for his hand to be swiped up in a eager shake of hands as Knox practically beamed. What he was so happy about still escaped Bertram but it'd been awhile since he was in a situation with no clear roads. Knox didn't immediately let go so Bertram did as he stood to move around Knox. Both to give himself space and escape the uncalled for closeness of their seated position. "But this is just a trial run okay, nothing more. I haven't said yes to anything yet okay?"

"Absolutely sir, aye aye." He mocked a salute with a wince from his injury.

Bertram looked hard at him. "No, I'm not answering to that."

"Um.. my liege?" A wiry smile was working onto Knox's face. "Or my lord?"

"Neither, it's Bertram or nothing." He above all else hated when people tried to worm nicknames and titles onto him. He'd been worn down before and it wasn't happening again.

He soured a moment before feigning an epiphany. "Dude it is! It can work for all beings and all genders." Knox seemed self satisfied with his decision and Bertram ignored him. He could already hear the chirping of birds outside. Morning was here and he was stuck, regardless of the sewer grate a few yards from the property he'd no way to it. If they had made it to Santa Monica the chance of clouds rolling in might alleviate the situation but however short the day was didn't alleviate the time he'd have to remain here. It'd be no issue normally but he had no working computer and was now accompanied by the radiating recruit behind him. The day was going to be a test of his patience that much was certain. He looked over to the wall and his original goal of the night before beckoning Knox over. He struggled to stand a moment before appearing at his side.

"If your so eager to start working with me then let's see what you can do with this." He pointed out the electrical box to him. "Let's crack it open shall we."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any immediate danger gone, sun included, the two make their way back to Santa Monica.

Bertram couldn't help but determine his new rushed agreement was a present danger to his more rational side, as was any uncontrol able factor in his life. He felt himself a guarded individual, live or not, he was practiced in the art of staying the hell away from people. But something, let's call it a quirk of his blood, which was obsessed with getting information. A common enough problem for any Nosferatu but for him, well he couldn't help but feel he had it more so than most. Worst of all was the man in front of him, working through a panel of the wire array, which now stuck out of the pried open electrical box. This man as of now served only as a blank canvas, bleeding with nothing but honesty and omission. Honesty was never unwelcome but Bertram usually worked best on worming through the lies, if not reading the hearts of those who couldn't hide it. Knox's stock silence on anything he didn't want to answer was an aggravation to Bertram's need to know nature.

Knox as of now, only referring to Bertram when he hit something unfamiliar, traced along each wire mapping out their places and most likely their uses. In Bertram's usual experience on any older model like this might take him oh, let's say an hour at most. The guy wasn't a born engineer but he seemed to be picking up confidence enough to finally pick out two wires to cut. "Ow, shit." He received a shock from his choice. "This one, this one right here is my wishbone."

"Wishbone?" Bertram questioned. An odd insult for a cord. More surprising was Knox wasn't taking care to avoid the open ends of clearly live wires.

Knox looked up locking eyes with him as he rubbed his stung fingers together. "Like um, you know the surgeon game. Don't touch the sides?" Bertram gave a blink. He was familiar with a number of things many of the oldest of his Kinde may struggle with, but this one was new. "It's a old board game sorta, it's great for get togethers. Really makes sure everyone hates each other by the end of the night." Knox returned to his choice wires, forming them to a loose S shape. A little tug an they didn't look like they were going anywhere. "And I think that's it, less of course I missed something, dear teacher." Knox leaned back with a wave adding to his presentation to let Bertram get a clearer look, a little dramatic in his opinion. He ignored the addition to his name out of curtesy, and took note of the not so subtle job Knox had performed. Even if the tampering was obvious it's not like anyone would come knocking anytime soon.

"Could be cleaner but it'll work for now. If it doesn't, well no big loss." The box itself was more an excuse to kill time for the sun to fall, and maybe to assess his guest. Knox took the critique with a grin as a he clicked the lid shut, now finished with the box. Rolling back on his feet, unevenly at first, he made to stand. He reached a hand for the wall to lean on, Bertram not sure if it was to alleviate his injury before he himself backed away from the box.

"So how are we supposed to know if it's on? Wait on the government for a bill?" Knox guessed, a light chide given their technical, and federal, crime. Bertram looked to the rafters of the basement, noting the unfinished ceiling had no real spots for lights. The only light they were supplied with had been the suns leer under the cellar entrance but even that was now was mostly gone. In light, or lack there of, there was not only any present light to use but also none to see if it weren't for his own empowered sight. Thinking on it now Bertram was sure that the low light should, and would, make Knox virtually blind. The thought seemed a signal for the rattling behind him. Knox, who moved away from the wall, had walked directly into the stand he'd hit earlier. Knox grabbed the lamp and Bertram grabbed his arm, making sure neither fell over. No wonder the kid was feeling out every wire in the box, his progress suddenly coming across as more impressive. It was an oversight on his part but he could see the humor in it if tried.

"Can you even see anything kid?" Bertram asked. Preferring his confirmation to worrying needlessly.

"Ah no, Not much anymore. Lucky thing it seems you can." Knox flashed him a smile, a little too accurately, at him for Bertram to believe him fully. Bertram's vision had barley registered the difference in darkness was hardly an excuse to let Knox go on working in the dark. On any rare occasion he did work with someone else them tending to be kindred like him, lent a much better reason. Knox still holding the stand gave it a wave, bringing the Nosferatu's attention to it. "We could always plug this in, if it still work that is." He moved to a crouch to start looking for the plug. Bertram placing a hand to his shoulder lightly held him in place, both to stop him and make sure he didn't trip up again.

"I got it cowboy, you just stand still and don't hit anything else." He grabbed the stand away from Knox who still kept those wide eyes of his locked on him. "Look kid, you keep looking at me like that and I'm gonna start thinking there's something on my face." It was said out of jest, and maybe to try and unnerve the guy a little bit, but no dice.

"Dude I'm sorry.. it's just your eyes are kind of all glowy right now. It's really the only thing I can even see at the moment." Knox said it in a way that was one parts sincere two parts awe. Bertram didn't know which one he found to be the more confusing reaction. Even so the kid had not only followed out his indirect instructions, with seemingly no fore knowledge, but he'd done at least an hours work at the end there, supposedly sightless. It was another provocation to Bertram's expectation but one he could no doubt say was somewhat impressive. The smile that found it's way to his mug was surely at the ridiculousness of the situation. As much as he was waiting for his curiosity to be sated he was instead finding more interest for the person at hand, and not just for his skills. Quickly pulling out of his thoughts he located the outlet and plugged it in. A quick twist of the switch and it proved itself a working source of light.

"And viola! One Jury-rigged box." Knox's face lite up alongside the lamp. Bertram's eyes no longer being the only light Knox had did nothing to deter his gaze returning to his form. Bertram could analyze the look Knox sported now as long as he wanted an still not fully understand what he was seeing. He's been looked at with fear, disgust and sometimes met with immediate violence, but this was something positively new. It was something positive. The feeling it gave him was as implacable as was the man responsible for it. Either way he had more important concerns.

"Good enough I guess, but you can celebrate later." Proof of a potential base was now done, time to move on to more familiar surroundings, and get on with his night. Given how long it took Knox to 'fix' the box the sun should be near it's end, if not gone. "It should be dark enough.. Knox." He stood straight, ready to act at the mention of his name. He'd even say it was reminiscent of a dog's anticipation for the yard. What was Bertram doing picking up strays in the first place? At least he follows order well enough so he might as well use that trait for some good. "Can you check for the sun?" The doors gap wasn't enough for him to be certain, and there was no way he'd risk it with the west facing entrance. He'd been around the block a few times only to see young an old kindred alike fall to simple mistakes.

"Why?" An earnest question from Knox. Bertram just looked at him waiting for him to connect the dots. "Oh yep, sorry, i will do that now." There you go. Bertram smirked to himself at that. At least they were one for one now on forgetfulness. Knox moved to the door, walking normally with the added lights assistance. He pushed the door open just enough for him alone to see. Though Bertram could make out the moonlight now streaking Knox's nose he waited for confirmation. "No daylight in sight my captain." He held a very serious scowl for play as he spoke in a whisper. Knox popped the door the rest the way open at Bertram's nod and returned to his usual demeanor. As Bertram walked out of the cellar resisting the urge to play along with Knox at the moment, he instead hissed at the use of another needless title. The bounty man, all smiles one moment, started patting himself down, probably in search of something. Most likely all his very few possessions Bertram had picked off him.

"Filing cabinet, behind the chair you fell off of." The help wasn't without teasing, to which Knox gave a more sheepish look down before looking in said spot. A small victory but he'd take it. On Knox's return, hands rifling through his pockets checking the contents, he looked pleased to find everything in it's place. He gave Bertram a thumbs up as the vampire in question now moved along the plot's former walls. "Now that we can move freely we should get out of sight, again." His walked over to the driveway confirming what he already knew. The sight of the manhole cover was as welcoming as the thought of his best supplied hideout at the moment. Now if he could just convince the kid to follow him down there. 

"Awe c'mon really." The borderline whine from behind had Bertram wondering if they were ever gonna get out of here at this rate. With no lack of exasperation Bertram sighed.

"What is it now?" One look back and he saw Knox frowning, almost comically so, as he poked at the rip that now decorated the chest of his coat. He had to find that now of course, and not when they were already home. "How did this happen?" It didn't sound like an accusation but it sure felt like one.

"How should I know kid, was a little busy hauling your ass out of harm's way to notice." The coat's insides were torn to hell and back when he inspected it. He'd assumed the tear had always been there giving how worse for wear it already was.

"But it's my Santa Monica jacket." Bertram couldn't help the snort of a laugh that came out.

"Really? Isn't that one a little too on the nose." Knox turned the coat's damage towards himself, no doubt working himself into a nostalgic memory.

"No, no I mean it was like the first thing I got from here." He said pushing his arms through the sleeves, with more care than he'd given the electrical, Bertram noticed. Tugging it down he continued to paw at the damage. The coat, regardless of it's condition, didn't seem particularly old in design. An inquiry that now wormed into Bertram's conscious thought was how long Knox had even been in Santa Monica, if that was indeed his first receipt in the town. Another question for another time though, as he didn't feel like wasting the start of his night here any longer.

"You can fix it up when we get back." He said trying to bring Knox back on track. "We should head out for now, and i have an idea to cut our trip in half."

"Would that be un-towing my car by chance?" Knox added in a weird bitter sweet tone.

Bertram gave no answer outside of 'the Masquerade'. 

"Yeah.. yeah I know, secret society of car jacking and all that." Knox added mockingly. Still a bit down about his jackets state he instead responded to the earlier statement. "You have a short cut in mind then?" Bertram rather than provide an answer simply decided to walk over to the sewer grate as Knox followed a few steps behind, curiosity striking a win over his loss. With a point of a claw Knox followed it's direction down to the covering. "That's the sewers.." Knox looked up in question.

"Very good." Knox almost smiled at the random praise before catching himself.

"We are going in the sewers?" He stated, less of a question this time, to which Bertram nodded.

"Two for two champ." The smile, though at his expense, had Knox appreciating the teeth the occasionally peaked out.

Knox wrinkled his nose at the the sight of the metal block when he returned to eye it. "I guess that's a straight shot as any out of here." He said, sounded less convinced with his excuse. He clutched protectively at his coat's sleeve before he seemed to accept the idea. "Sewer life here we come." Knox fumbled at the sewers lid for a moment before Bertram, who'd been enjoying his attempt, decided to give him a hand. He leaned down hooking a finger at the edge and flicked it off with little difficulty. Knox gave a derisive flash of teeth at Bertram's show of strength, doing his best to not look impressed. Though Hesitant at first Knox crawled in with no protest. Going down easier than Bertram thought, he was glad to see that Knox's ribs didn't prevent him from taking to the ladder on his own. Best case scenario as Bertram had no intention of carrying him around again. When Knox made it to the bottom he only had a moments notice before the Nosferatu suddenly appeared next to him, which Bertram can proudly say made Knox jump. "Christ, did you just teleport down?"

"Jumped actually." Bertram replied, a smirk forming in response to Knox's look of awe and finally shaking the kid up a little. It might be a refreshing change to have someone show no real signs of fear for once, but he did take a little pride in getting the jump on someone. "Keep moving kid, I'm not offering you a ride this time." He patted Knox on the shoulder, maybe a little roughly seeing as he nearly keeled over from the contact.

"Right General Dude sir." Knox replied as cheery since they met. He righted him self before keeping step with him.

"Stop." Bertram rubbed at his brow in minor irritation. "Just stop."

"Will do your magnifi-" Bertram gave a low growl that did seem to shut Knox up for the moment. They settled into silence that was mostly appreciated from Bertram's side. For all of five minutes even. A feat Bertram didn't recognize as short of a miracle at the time.

\---

The sewers were a long stretch from the wretched place he'd thought they'd be. The place was very well lite, signs clearly marked as they passed through the roomy channels. Map's had been posted here and there but Bertram paid them no mind, a tell of how long he may have been doing this, perhaps. Knox couldn't help but touch at the bolts that held the steel tunnel together. An action normally used to ground himself turned to childlike exploration. His shoes might be sopping wet after, but the feeling was reminiscent of breaking into school after hours. The entirety of today, yesterday? Yesterday and today's events had been the magic door most only dream of as a kid. A unsavory door with rust flaking it's edges sure, but that rust was magical to him none the less. And as odd as the situation was Knox could not feel more grateful to the very creature that opened this sordid door for him.

The man before him, though he talked and walked like one, seemed to be so much more. Not supernatural more, obviously that was one thing. But dare he say he seemed wiser than Doris, carried himself more confidently than Carson, More smarts than Kilpatrick for sure. And oddly just as cautious as Trip. Knox tried to find more comparisons before realizing he didn't really know anyone outside that small group of people. He should really go out more. Ah but before he got fully off track. "So do you often find your self taking long walks in the sewers?"

"Well i haven't exactly been welcomed with open arms at any bus stops so.. yeah. Not the best spot for a first date i know." That charming rasp of his practically floated over Knox's ears, in a comforting sand paper sort a way. Though sadness was hinted all over that statement, and not just the context of it. Knox knew he shouldn't but he felt like pressing.

"Well not everyone's so welcoming in public transport. I remember getting tossed out for being short two cents once." Two cent's and bleeding out a ill gotten bullet wound that day, but he'll just leave that part out.

"Look kid, let me ask you something." Bertram's voice, with it's unique grate, easily caught Knox's attention. His pace slowed noticeably but not by much. "I know your holding onto that brave face of yours, but really. You can stop glossing over fact's now." Knox legitimately did not know what he was going on about.

"I literally have no idea what your talking about." A phrase most wouldn't believe but coming from Knox it often meant the truth. Considering how terrible he was at lying. Bertram now changed pace to match Knox's, walking beside him rather than ahead.

"You haven't mentioned my appearance once since we met, it's nice of you really. But your not doing anyone any favors."

"Wait you actually want me talk about your appearance?" Knox was a little dumbfounded at that. It'd been drilled through his head a number of times, don't tell others what you think of them. One that sometimes got away from him but he followed it as best he could. Secrets where important, both for reputation and trickier more emotional reasons.

"I just want your honest opinion, before we go any further." Bertram said and grimace forming at his own words. Their walk, though slow enough for Knox to catch his breath, oddly thoughtful, was not stopping. Which meant this was about their working relationship. Knox was so busy trying to improve Bertram's opinion of him he had really thought about the other way around.

"Well uh I.. jeez that's kinda putting me on the spot." Knox noticed the narrowing eyes at him and had to make sure he wasn't misunderstood. Knox felt his ears go hot as he realized he didn't have a way to say 'your cooler than any matchbox set I've owned' with out being embarrassed to some extent. To hell with thinking it out, if he didn't say something soon the guy'd probably start thinking he hated him. That's the last thing he wanted. "Your.. Eyes are cool I mean, with the glow in the dark effect. Like I wish mine did that." That seemed like a good start. "Okay what else um.. you got this bone thing around your eyes, dude I don't even know if it is a bone but it's wicked neat. Oh and these." Knox wiggled his finger in example of Bertram's. "Claws? seriously, are those permanent or they like a cat's?"

"..Permeant." Bertram added to quietly to tell his mood.

"Dude that's awesome! your like the action figure everyone wants in their cereal." Knox getting a little carried there cut himself off accompanied by a conscious laugh. Did he really just say that out loud. When he heard the low chuckle from next to him though he felt leagues better, seeing he wasn't the only one taken aback by what he said. Mostly he was happy his answer seemed to be received well.

"Wow kid, If I ever have a second obituary I'll make sure your the one to write it." Bertram's rigidness, Knox hadn't even noticed at first, seemed to melt at the nice if not awkward air he just put out. Knox got to see a soft smile raise uncharacteristically on the devilish face. Something he immediately wanted to make happen again. As soon as it appeared though it was returned to a smug pull of those gray lips. Knox pulling himself out of the moment wasn't above using the niceties to get some information himself.

"If were being honest then could I ask you something." Coming up to and intersection in the tunnel Bertram, rather then tell him to turn, directed him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure thing kid." Any an all annoyance Knox may have caused him that day was completely erased by the now eerily good mood he'd caused. Knox should tell people what he thinks more often if that's the case.

"So when I'm working for you-"

"If you work for me." Bertram corrected. Knox was just going to go with the idea that it was a done deal anyway.

"I'll be what.. working entry level somewhere in your pyramid scheme right?" He was curious to see where he'd be placed in the grand design, even as a human. He wasn't prepared for the belted laugh Bertram gave, a characteristic wheeze at it's end.

"Wait. You think I'd go to the trouble of recruiting you just to hand you over as what, and errand boy?" The Nosferatu's teeth were on full display with his words. And another chance for Knox to count them out. "Kid not to be rude, but that would be the biggest waste of resources to date."

"So we are working together." Knox said honing in on the detail.

"You really think if you say that enough it's just going to happen." Bertram was cooling down from his rigor of laughter but kept his teasing edge to his voice. Knox nodded simply, seeing as everything Bertram was saying pretty much confirmed that. "Well if your that eager to get started.." Bertram trailed off a nail tracing his chin in thought. "This arms dealer you mentioned. How quickly do you think you can set up a meeting?" That was all? Knox pretty much had the number memorized by heart at this point. For a first task it should be easy enough.

"I'm sure I can have something ready to go in two days." Seeing as Knox practically lived with his contact at the moment he could have it by tomorrow morning. The extra day would mostly be used to convince him though.

"He a local, your guy?" Bertram clearly surprised by the time he'd given.

"As close to home as you can get actually. He's in Santa Monica." Knox confirmation seemed to sweeten the deal for Bertram. Initially not putting much stock in Knox's promise that sentiment was quickly turning around. Upon rounding the next and final corner they suddenly stopped in front of one low open passage.

"Main street." Bertram pointing to a section they just passed. "Second street." the tunnel a little further ahead.

"What's this one here."

"Just behind the clinic, it's where your getting out." Bertram stated it as fact and as much as Knox was enjoying shadowing the other one thing had become very evident. His stomach growled loudly and even Bertram looked down to the noise. Of course he can hear it being all super human that he was. Knox couldn't disagree he needed to go topside sooner than later. Adrenaline only takes you so far and luckily the clinic was a mere block away from Trip's. And excellent place to crash for the night as any, if not the only one right now. Bertram and Knox confirmed a meet up time before Knox, if a little zealously, waved the vampire goodbye on his way up the ladder. It would have been a great note to end on to if it wasn't for the sewers iconic heavy covering that greeted him at the top. Knowing full well it was a dead end to him he tried to open it anyway. Not budging an inch he calmly breathed in and out sliding back down the rungs. Reaching the bottom he only had one option at the moment. Let's just hope Bertram hadn't left yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knox has a plan and luckily a friend that can help see that plan through. Now he just has to convince him without exactly telling him everything.

Trip was, for all his intent and a little bit purpose, to be considered Knox's closest friend. Sure they were rather at arms length half the time as Trip kept all his customers, even his regulars, that way. But Knox would like to think he had wormed his way past a defense or two, and not just his back door lock. That he'd get to in a second. Trip being a rather paranoid person had trouble finding doubt in Knox's lack of duplicity. He'd even go as far as to say he was a rather straight forward guy, even if not a stand up one. This was forwarded by the fact that he was now indeed trying to break through the Pawnshop's back door. Of course he had a key to it. In fact he had all three keys to the safe guarded entrance. It was the fourth new addition to the trio of locks that was his current problem. And it was going to stay a problem seeing that Trip had gone and gotten the latest in home security. Knox quickly realized the polished little lock did indeed have one to many tumblers than he could handle. Safe and secure was the resale store, only now it was a little to safe for Knox to get into. Turning the steel up as far is it would allow Knox wasn't sure how to proceed, letting a nail scratch at it's grid in thought. He didn't have much time to dwell though as he heard a shout. Knox didn't think much of it at first, seeming as it was most likely some drunk off the street saying 'the worlds ending' like they did over by the Bail Bond's. It was the metallic slam on concrete that sounded a mere foot behind him that really got his attention.

"Okay dude, I don't.. I don't know what your deal is." Oh no. Knox knew exactly whose shaking in his boot voice that was. And he knew that if given the shot he'd..well get shot. "But I'm gonna give you to the cou-"

"Don't shoot." Hand's up quick Knox turned to him, with no short amount of guilt and willingness to not to get fatally wounded. "It's me, sorry, but it's just me." Again really sorry he'd been caught. This wasn't exactly a good trust building exercise that was for sure. Trip, looking no worse for wear than he normally was, eyed him a moment before lowering his.. wait was that a bat?

"Knox?" He leaned back in suspicion, it wasn't late enough to obscure Knox from him but it should be late enough for Trip to be more preoccupied with opening shop for the night. "Really, what the hell man.. how many times has it been now?" Knox would normally feel that guilt start to creep up right now, especially with Trip starting to count to himself the actual number of break ins. Rather more interesting to him right now was less his obvious crime, very bad Knox knows, but the lack of fire power Trip had answered with.

"Again I'm sorry, But what is that supposed to be?" He pointed out the bat, hands free now that he knew no firearms were present. Trip himself had also relaxed now that he knew it was just good old Knox, yet again trying to pick at his back door. He would only stop the day that Trip stopped adding locks, he swears.

"This? Uh it's titanium I think.. someone pawned it off a few days ago." Well at least he wasn't alarmed at his presence anymore. No but seriously.

"Trip no, that's really cool, but we've been over this. You owns gun's man! Why didn't you face me down with a gun?" What was a bat gonna do in the long run, sure to Knox a lot right now, but his gun was locked up in Trip's car. Knox gave a glance around the back lot in search of the vehicle. Where was the car by the way? Trip huffed at him rather loudly, rather annoyed to at how he switched the topic.

"I'm sorry your saying you wanted me to shoot you?" He gave Knox an 'are you serious right now' look to which he just kind of shrugged. This was and age old argument that came up every time this happened. Sad to say it happened more then Knox would admit but whose counting? Apparently Trip was. But success for Knox as they were no longer on the whole breaking in part of this meeting.

"I don't know dude, maybe if I was a burglar or something?" Knox blinked as Trip now was, what, disappointed in him? He wasn't entirely sure what that look meant. Rather than continuing into it with Knox, who would very well win if it kept up, Trip sighed in response and threw the bat over his shoulder in favor of pulling out the very key to that vile unlockable pad. He might have to request a copy at some point but he'd rather not press his luck with asking for things right now. Knox was also hoping to avoid the whole 'why was my car brought back from some stranger' or 'reported stolen' conversation. "You know I almost had the door open. Bat's not gonna help much if I'm already rifling through.. uh your rifles." Trip shot him a look of disbelief, most likely do to the grade of lock he'd bought and how Knox was in fact not already through the door.

"Dude you know I have those locked up anyway. Here just get inside already, I'll get some ice or something for your hands." Trip said already heading through the storm door and down the hall, trusting Knox to lock up behind him. Following through with that trust Knox hit the two deadbolts into place and twisting the handles lock in addition. He felt like pretending to secure several more imaginary locks to drive home the sense of security when he registered the words.

"Wait my hands?" Confusion bubbled as he looked down to find two large scraps now decorating his knuckles. A much better outcome considering his head would have been the original victim of that roof toss, but now that he could see it he could also feel it. Knox turned in after Trip towards the little nook of a kitchen and he gave his hands a disbelieving shake, as if the new and known stinging would go away. "Why would you point something like this out? Now I know it's there." A frozen bag of greens were tossed his way, which he caught at a weird angle to avoid his now apparent wounds. "Veggie medley.. is this for a stir fry or something?" He asked amusing himself through the shock of cold and the spike of pain.

"For hands now, maybe I'll make something later." Trip said as Knox balanced the bag of veggies as evenly as he was able between the tops of his hands.

"Or we could make something now maybe?" Knox stood in the door way waiting for an answer. When Trip made no move to say or even look at him he muttered a 'Thank you thank you' as he made his way past the tile and onto carpet. Knox now scoping for the ruddy looking couch he had come accustomed to using over the past year decidedly flopped over its wooden arm letting his legs hang off it's side. The watery murk from Bertram's guided tour of their lovely local underground had reached up to his calf. The dampness of which he hadn't minded walking through on his way here, but he'd like to avoid messing up the couch if he could. As much as he wanted to stay awake to the sounds of Trip moving through cabinets, hopefully to make food, he felt incredibly heavy. Eyes, arms and legs weighty with exhaustion gave no excuse to remain awake any longer. Not even the cling of icy frozen foods was doing much to keep him up at this point. This time though he'd actually had the time to sleep, even if he didn't want to yet. Knox also most definitely owed Trip an explanation but even that could wait a bit right. Come morning of course, or whenever he woke up, he was sure he could come up with some easy to digest version for the guy.

\---

Knox's attempt of a nice and normal sounding version on yesterdays events were incredibly close to the original. Lucky him he said most of it so fast through a mouthful of pizza, ordered and not made was a big difference, that near all of what he had admitted was impossible to understand.

"Dude seriously, slow down." Trip offered concern. He apparently closed the shop for the night, seeing as it wasn't busy business this early in the week. Instead Knox woke with at least a few more hours to run on, and a delicious life line hanging over him. Awake like he'd never been down he was finishing off another slice between words. Excitedly telling Trip everything he didn't need to know. A fact that caught up with him as he swallowed down his last bite.

"So what your trying to tell me is that some old sitcom star threw you off a building?" He repeated slowly making sure he heard him right. He kept his tone light but Knox heard the edge.

"Actually it was on a building- the roof of a building.." Trip stared at him. Knox heard himself an tried to reign in his story a little better. "It was off one of those escape ladders, I uh, had chased him up there." He wouldn't mention how far he was thrown of course as he watched Trip relax at his technical truth. "And I don't think it was sitcom. Maybe more of a independent film, I don't know." Knox shrugged. He knew Rivers had that vague movie roll look to him but he couldn't pin any titles to the guy and it didn't seem like Trip knew either.

"And after that some vigilante rescued you from.. you said extreme turbulence?" The worry was back, most likely do to the inclusion of a helpful stranger to the story, and Knox knowing he needed to learn not to run his mouth a mile a second. Knox ignoring the Turbulence part he'd mentioned in his raving continued more calmly this time.

"No, he was like a rival I think? Territory and all that." Knox was trying very hard not to yell out everything at once and he felt like he was doing a good job. "And get this, I think he's gonna give me a job!" Trip's mouth dropped and so did Knox when he realized he said that out loud. "I mean uh.." The nervous laugh was just another thing he couldn't stop from happening as he was now doing a considerably terrible job at keeping his story straight. It's fine he's salvaged most of it, this couldn't possibly be any worse to fix. "Trip dude, I swear it's very above board stuff. Well.. okay maybe not above board but I'm not exactly on the board right now an-"

Trip leaned forward pressing palms into his eyes. "Knox.. dude.." He parted his fingers to look at him and man did he look weary right now. "You joined a gang?"

"Not a gang per say, well.. actually.. they only work at night see." Knox was fumbling for some sort of control but everything he ended up saying just made Trip look worse. Night with out the context meant seedy jobs and just nothing good in general, which was the part Trip seemed to be picking up on.

"Okay so you joined a night gang because some mob boss saved you!" Knox moved to object to the mob boss statement but thought better of it. "Did you tell Kilpatrick yet?" Trip seemed to be doing a far better job taking Knox's train wreck of a reveal than he thought. Not that it should be surprising as he was also involved, to and extent, with the under belly of Los Angles.

"Hah, no. I came here first thing." Trip seemed to be gauging the situation as stoic as one could with their foot tapping as fast as it was. Knox just hoped he wasn't ready to pull the leave town card over this. That would also kill the deal he had with Bertram as well. Oh but wait, what better way to settle a deal and his friends nerves. "Trip, before you get all freaked out over it how bout you meet with the guy first." Trip looked honest to god like a ghost right now. "First he's not some mafia guy or anything like that, though that be really cool right?" Knox smiled at the idea of having serious connections before the troubling look on Trip's snapped him out of it. "Right sorry, not a crime boss. But he is looking for someone with connections. Connections that you have."

"What like the Pawn shop? Or that purple heart thing we do every month?" Trip's worrying look faded a bit with the question, which was nothing but good news in Knox's opinion.

"No.. no? No, the other connections, you know what you had setup with Kil when I introduced you."

"I knew him before you were even here man."

"Yeah, but you only started supplying the firm when I-"

"When you got shot cause you were stuck trying to remove the safety from your Taurus PT." Trip corrected anything Knox was going to say. A bit smugly he would add.

"To be fair it had like three safety measures, all of them terrible." Knox would rather not dwell on his, literally, most damaging case and would like to avoid getting too into guns with Trip. Guy could on for days about models and all that stuff but Knox really only understood them on a level of point and shoot. "Anyway, between me and Carson you don't have nearly enough bullets flying to make a profit. And you can't just keep making money selling lock picks to kids, they don't even use them right." Knox finally feeling like he had a lead on the conversation could see he had made a little sense to him, and hopefully not about the lock picks. Dude made a killing on those he should never stop selling them. "Come on, this is the last time I'll ask you for anything." Trip eyed him and returned to his previous unconvinced stance. Fine anything was a bit of a stretch for him and Knox knew it. "Okay how about I stop asking for the car." An incredibly emotional price for him to pay but easing Trip's worries seemed like a worthy cause. And ease it did as Trip let out a weighted sigh before giving a hesitant grin which Knox returned double the size. He couldn't help but give a triumphant drum on the table between them as Trip finally gave a nod.

"Fine fine geez. No more begging for the car?" Trip relented, waving him off as if that would stop his widening smile.

"I wouldn't call it begging.." Knox would, he would call it begging and Trip eyed him knowing the same. "Yes absolutely no more 'begging'." Air quoting along Trip broke into a subdued laugh. The short lived joy between the two goofing off like they normally would gave way to a more serious tone and Trip returned to his usual grim look.

"You have to tell Kilpatrick you know." Knox made attempt to dismiss it but Trip cut him off. "Before the weeks over at least, come on man."

"I was going to I just, I just need to figure out how to.. you know say it." Knox waved a hand at the nature of the topic. Kilpatrick was great, really best boss of the year even. Only boss of the year currently but Knox had been hinting at leaving for awhile. Taking less jobs when he came in, offering the guy new contacts to well contact. Knox had mentioned it before that Santa Monica was kind of dead news to which everyone seemed to agree. Even though he seemed to be the only one aggravated by the lack of noise this city used to have. Even without a vampire conspiracy dropped in his lap Knox was sure eventually Santa Monica would get to him to. It had gotten to almost everyone by now, Trip, Kil hell even Doris probably. They gave up on the city long before Knox got here. He knocked himself out of his thoughts, no time to day dream, or night dream right now. "I will, Promise." He held up a pinky to which the other ignored, but not without a laugh which helped break some of the built up tension. "So yes? You'll do a deal then." He asked again to make sure.

"Yeah sure man." Trip said in motion to close the emptied pizza box, a signal to move on and Knox wasn't complaining. Nicely so he gathered plates and napkins, leaving just one unused on the table which Knox immediately snatched up. "Oh one condition though, you said I should meet him, get to know him yeah?" Knox looked up at him on his way out of the living room. "Before anything goes down you should bring him over. To you know, prove he's not some mobster sort of guy I guess." That their was Trip's fear and logic matching perfectly, to which Knox couldn't say anything against. It was a sound request until Knox realized the exact problem with it.

"Did I say that?" That was a terrible idea why would he say that. In normal circumstances it'd be amazing to introduce Trip to someone with such a presence, striking as he was. The problem was striking and Trip didn't normally go well together, and that was after you ignored the whole secrecy thing and world breaking truth that it was. "Hah yeah, yeah I did huh." Knox fiddled with the napkin rather than use it as intended, folding it with no pattern in mind to match his thoughts. He better come up with something good to tell Trip if this was gonna work. Oh and Bertram too but that was a difficulty for another time. Trip was already in the kitchen leaving Knox and their conversation to clean up, sore upon standing, Knox followed and peered around the wall that separated the rooms. Cleaning up was relatively just throwing everything away as it was all carboard and paper plates. And while trying to come up with something to maybe dissuade Trip from wanting to actually meet Bertram something else grabbed his attention. A more interesting sight that caught his eye were a few boxes sitting on the kitchen table. A worthy distraction from their pressing conversation as what looked like a gun muzzle stuck out the top, something Trip had assured him was all locked up at the moment. "Ooh what's this." Talking before touching Knox caught his friends attention, his hand just a hair out of reach. Trip wasn't as accepting of Knox's need to grab for interesting things as Doris was, especially when it came to any possible 'product' so he did what was acceptable and just hovered. "You said all the guns were locked up didn't you?" He questioned.

"Go ahead pull one out." Ignoring the judging tone Knox gave him Trip opened up one of the containers to rifle through. Knox mimicked his action, which he took as permission, and pulled a very menacing looking M4, with a very cute array of flower stickers at its handle. It was impossibly light and plastic as well.

"This is fake?" Knox's face fell at the let down, handling what was essentially the toy version of the gun. "why do you have a bunch of fake guns?" It felt like an insult to sell these knowing how much of a real gun buff the guy was.

"Ah it was some chic who dropped off a whole collection of them. Some ex or boyfriend's old stuff I guess? There air guns basically, hobby stuff." Trip moved to the next box pulling slightly more useful, but still not interesting, looking equipment. "There's also vest's and Velcro packs if you want. Not bullet grade though obviously." Knox scanned it over not seeing much he wanted, he didn't often like using a holster for his gun let alone a strap. Last thing he wanted was to get tangled in one in the middle of a gun fight. Say what you will but remove any and all hassles and Knox was a pretty good shot in the right moment.

"What about the last box. More pop guns?" Trip slid the last one his way to look at. Much more than the other two this box had a surprising amount of patches and pins inside. Some velcro others iron on, all some sort of pop culture reference. He shuffled through before finding a particular one that stood out. With a grin Knox pulled it out to show Trip who just raised a brow at him. "What do you think of this one?" He waved a decent sized sad face patch at him, accented to look like a vampire, and the reason he pulled it out. The perfect statement to any vampire underling he was sure.

"Ah it's cool I guess. You into that sort a thing?" Trip asked. Knox wasn't sure what he meant exactly. The frown maybe, he supposed he was more the positive type. The cutesy vampire thing wasn't really him but it certainly could be now, and the idea of what Bertram might say if he see's it. He had to have it.

"I know someone who might be, I think." He was this wasn't a breach on the Masquerade or anything as it seemed harmless enough a statement. "Plus I need something to patch up my coat anyway." He pulled out the torn section out to show, his grieving for it done now as he had a way to fix it.

"Doesn't that crazy lady at the diner always do that for you." Trip saw and winced at the damage of his coat as he asked. A more noticeable reaction than what he gave for Knox's hands. Just as Knox knew of his love for anything mechanical be it wheels or bullets, Trip knew he was rather fond of his coat.

"She's nice Trip. A nice lady and no not for free my dude. She started charging me the second time, something about sending it to her tailor." Knox adored Doris. He'd had a life time supply of chips and burgers every time he came in. It was most likely because he gave her money for near everything else but he was sure that added up in his favor, probably. "But this should work fine, it's about the same size." Pressing it to the tear it seemed to cover most if not all of the rip. Holding it in place he made a candid pose with a photogenic smile, much like his regular one. "How do I look?"

"Like some band groupie.. or just you I guess, I don't know man." Trip offered in an awkward attempt to keep up with Knox as he left to begin moving the boxes towards his storage room. Knox grabbed the other two to give him a hand before stepping after him. A groupie huh? He guessed that sounded right as he wasn't just trying to switch jobs this time, Knox was actively trying to join something that felt bigger than him. Maybe he was little more than a fan of Bertram's in his current state, he didn't even know why. The guy just seemed so.. interesting? Something new or supernatural even. He could say the same of Rivers or the random barkeep that tried to eat him, but that didn't sit right. Switching gears for a moment he imagined what Bertram would look like in a band. It was a fun thought to himself, and he was close to deciding somewhere between metal brand and jazz title before a sudden idea hit him.

"I know how-" Knox stopped quick. He'd gained the others attention but might want to choose his words more carefully than just blurting it out this time.

"How what man?" He looked worried for a moment considering the random shout Knox just gave him. Knox's tendency to the truth was born mostly of just saying what was on his mind. But he could lie, if he really wanted to. It was just something he normally had to practice like talking on the phone or stalking his latest bounty. Okay he just had to take it slow and just lie to his best friend already.

"Sorry uh, just was thinking before I introduce you guys I should tell you.. about.. him?" Knox's face scrunched up as he tried to contain all the real things he wanted to tell him, like his hands and glowing eyes, and.. and everything.

"Are you talking about your mob boss friend?" Trip seemed amused with the idea now.

"Yes, no. Not a mob boss again. But I feel like there are somethings that may come up?" Trip seemed to be getting more confused with how Knox was more asking then actually telling him anything. As long as he doesn't say anything about eye's, teeth or claw's and it should be fine. Rather that's what he should be doing, but the cover story he just came up with, as long as it worked, would and should allow him to get away with most of the truth. He'd have to fill in Bertram about this, and hopefully convince him to go along with it as well. Well now this just had to work.

\---

Knox, after a somewhat successful explanation for any and all Bertram related questions Trip might come up with, currently found himself In the front of the old shut down pet store. A place he's been told had both horrible services and an even worse smell. He lingered along the boarded up business for it's lack of people and debated stopping in the coffee shop on his way. Knox decided against it though as he had a near 10 cups of coffee running in his system already, thanks to Trips readily made pot . Who of which had apparently tried to call him last night. And a lot judging on his phones number of missed hits to tell him what a terrible friend he'd been. The phone in question he had left at the Pawnshop though. The one he had with him was pretty much just for Kilpatrick to contact him but seeing as that created a bit of confusion he was switching over information to his original. Weather he gave that number to Kil was a good question so he'd keep both handhelds for now. With a few hours of sleep and food under his belt Knox had no excuse to not take the time to go see his Bondsman boss. He had the time but he really didn't want to yet, not until he was sure his deal with Bertram held fast, or worst case fell through.

This bounty man now had a whole day to gather himself before he'd promised to meet back up with the vampire again. All that time and nothing to do. Nothing that he wanted to do anyway. What Knox did want was to avoid Second street altogether, which meant no Surf'n Side and no checking up on Trip's car. Thankfully he at least had his gun back, procured by the pawn man himself before turning the car over to the brothers. The keys to the car though were not returned as per their agreement. Ignoring the upending sadness of losing access to such an awesome car he pocketed both phones in his coat, now patched and emblazoned with a little moody vampire. Man the more he looked at it the more he liked it too. And Knox didn't normally find himself invested in things other than people very often so it felt kind of special in a way. It's main purpose beside a quick fix though was to garner a reaction, which was another thing he'd just have to wait for. 

Knox was going to go crazy with boredom at this rate. Pulling at his coat's collar up and as cool as it could look, and against the wind chill of course, he made up his mind.

He was just going to try and find Bertram now. If he couldn't well then they always had their meet up time but it was the best idea he had considering how many people he didn't want to talk to right now. Well there's always Trip again but he had to let the guy sleep at some point. It was officially decided, Knox was going to give himself till tomorrow to find the Nosferatu. A self test he could argue, and maybe the only real skill he had was to find people, so why not try it out on a supposed hiding specialist. Not that he knew it was his specialty Knox just didn't know many people who could straight up turn invisible. He felt a little more chipper with a goal in mind but now he had a new problem. His best bet to start was the sewers and that would be a no go, and rested though he may be he was not walking all the way back to the library for city information. Bertram didn't seem like the kind to leave a paper trail anyway.. but he might be one to leave an electrical one. And that was definitely something Knox could track.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knox has nothing better to do then further pursue this new vampiric world as he waits for things to fall into place. Who better to look for then the only friendly one he's met.

Finding someone one as unconventional as a vampire should, in part, make his self issued task all the easier. Knox could already narrow the field to abandoned areas in town knowing the Nosferatu would likely keep base well away from sights, sounds and all around attention. Knowing, or assuming in this case, his aptness for technology meant Knox was looking for out of place signals with little to no interface. Something he'd have to wade through code for on any normal target. No the one little issue he was having was simple. Wi-fi.

Sure it was supposed to be the next big thing but not everyone in this godforsaken, but rather nice, coastal town had it yet. watching as the computer ping ponged around for something to fit the bill was all Knox could do as he sat on the floor of the Megahertz computing. A place he could always trust to have a strong connection as well as a weak enough lock. It was late as well which meant no staff present, so all that was alive to accompany him was the small flashes of router light and pc boxes dotting the room. The closest thing he had to stars what with the constant clouds over the city.

Knox clicked through his points of interest on the map, key taps getting louder with his impatience. "Let's see.. abandoned apartment's? No Wi-fi. Abandoned station.. nothing." Knox groaned still not finding a suitable trail. There was no place that stuck out within Santa Monica's city lines, unless the vampire was sitting out in the middle of the ocean somewhere.. the ocean.

"The pier!" Knox suddenly had an idea and as he looked back over the map he had found a likely location, doubly so as it was nestled next to a sewer output. The pier was full of charmingly over priced venues and hotels with ceilings much to tall for there own good. All of which were paying the premium in internet, a perfect target for someone trying to stay low and connected. More to the point he had something to do for at least the next few hours, even if it turned out to be a wild goose chase.

Tidily he placed the laptop he was borrowing back in it's place, making sure to leave it askew as he had found it before making his way out of the Computing store. On route to the pass over, just north of the promenade he'd visited earlier, Knox caught sight of the very building he sought out, or rather very large awning that held over the the paved lot. A farmers market to be precise and while it offered little to hide on the front it most certainly had a green house that was nicely tucked behind the neighboring hall. Knox moved past the stalls to his target as well as idly thinking of stopping by the place when it was open. Sure the places were mostly just veggies and the odd fruit but every now an again sprang up a flea market. Which was like a mobile Pawnshop.. sort of. Actually Knox had no idea what foods the city was known for either but now wasn't the time for summer plans.

Rearing around to the back of the lot he saw the green house, of which was covered over by a tarp with some boarded up plywood on it's lower windows. Obviously winterized, even though snow was never a real worry here, but it did prevent Knox or anyone else from seeing inside at a glance. Naturally further investigation was required, an excuse Knox would readily use if he was caught trespassing. Upon getting closer Knox was delighted to see a bundle of cables traveling along the edge of the glass house, securing the idea that someone was not only here but diverting a decent amount of power. Hopefully for a masterful rig which would hopefully belong to a certain Nosferatu. Knox crept along towards what he believed to be the entrance, reminding himself to be as sneaky as humanly possible as he'd be going up against inhuman senses. All of which was useless when he pushed on the rusted doorway just barely and inch before it creaked loudly. Knox froze for a second looking both behind him and inside, waiting and listening for anyone who might of just caught him. When nothing happened he pressed again, in small movements this time, before he had just enough room to squeeze in with out anymore sound. If anyone was using the space they probably weren't here at the moment given the commotion he just made. So he might not be sneaking up on anyone now but he could still have a look around. Anything to avoid waiting till the morning, or god forbid having to talk to Kilpatrick just yet.

Taking said look around there wasn't much to see besides row and rows of covered plots and emptied tables. Nothing quite so out of the ordinary for a greenhouse but the cables so he decided to follow them along as they snaked towards the back. Tucked off in a corner was.. well Knox wouldn't call it a masterful rig by any means. In fact there was no monitor in sight just a large canister of something hooked up to a box. Knox circled around the drum to inspect the wiring, what looked standard enough seemed rather industrial up close. giving the container a small tilt Knox could hear a liquid swish inside before letting the contraption back down.

Knox immediately felt a chill brush his neck and he whipped around to face it. Nothing was there, as far as he could see, but Knox had felt the feeling before. Reaching out a hand he felt around the space for any possible hidden persons. He stopped to listen for a moment and finding nothing, nor running into anything, Knox concluded he was most likely alone seeing as the last ghost he dealt with he literally ran into. Turning back to the curious setup Knox could tell it was designed to electrify whatever was inside. What that was and why it was hidden behind the pier.. the very populated pier. Knox quickly unlatched the box to see that while it had no timer it was still unmistakably rigged with for a remote activation, and it wasn't likely to be pesticide.

Knox didn't know what he was supposed to do here. Stuck with what looked to be bomb out of a Saturday special and with no know how on how to diffuse the thing. This was a police thing, this was definitely a call the cops type situation right? What the hell had he just found? He was looking for a vampire and he instead found some, what a terrorist plot? And why was it here of all places, to what, ruin a perfectly good farmers market? Okay it's decided, He'll just leave an call it in when he got to a safe and very far away distance. That's what he wanted to do but on his way to the rusted over entrance it slammed shut rather suddenly. He rushed over to it trying the knob and even kicked at it a few times. 

"Dude what the hell, someone's in here!" Knox called through the door, truly hoping some none the wiser kid was just pulling a prank, or maybe a do gooder worker locking up. When he didn't get an answer though he backed away to look for another way out. Knox felt the chill hit him again when he veered back around to face a well shadowed figure, who was hanging back by the possible explosive. Knox could recognize the pointed shape of ears, much to stand out to be Bertram's though, but definitely not human. "Um hi?" Knox leaned for a better look as he called to them. "You uh, is this your place per chance?" The air between them felt increasingly heavy as the being remained stock still. Knox never worked well without at least a little back forth, and he'd really would like to know what use a probable vampire had for a contained explosion. "So.. I'm just going to take a guess here and say that your a vampire, am I right?"

The creature hissed lowly in response before taking a step forward with evenly sharp teeth baring from under a snarl. Knox didn't know if that was a wrong answer and judging by appearances it very well could be, but it definitely wasn't the one he was looking for. Knox had only seen about three vampires so far, Bertram being the only one he got a good look at and the rest had all been in a delirious state. This fellow on the other hand was notably taller than all of them and had claws about at length to the Nosferatu's own but much more worn by the looks of it. Claws that were being readied for use by the way the creature was hunkering down to pounce.

"Wait a second, just one second." Knox waved him off with one hand while his other reached for his gun. "We haven't even talked this out, don't you wanna know why I'm here." His full form bent down as the low warning rumble turned into a full on growl. This guy was going to actually jump on him if he didn't do something quick and Knox really didn't want to decide his fate between claws and teeth again. Knox pulled his gun on the creature as a warning but to no avail as it lunged at him, it's arms extended to grab at him. Knox kept his gunned trained choosing to dive to the side instead of taking a shot, who even knew if a bullet would slow him down any. The being crashed into the locked doorway making a rather large impression on the metal before it slowly stood to full height. "Ah your even taller up close, okay." Knox took an experimental shot at them hitting square in the shoulder. It looked down at the damage then back at Knox, giving the bounty man a devilish grin. "Are you serious? That doesn't hurt you at- shit!" Knox fell back over one of the tables narrowly avoiding a swipe from the others long reach.

Knox crawled under the next few staples of furniture before taking another shot, this one aimed to their chest. He was sure by now it wasn't doing anything to the creature but it did seem to piss them off as the being leapt onto Knox's only barrier between them for another strike. When Knox ducked back under he heard the crack of glass above knowing it's hand had probably punched clean through. A perfect reminder that even with the door blocked off he still had a way out. Knox pressed up on the table as hard as he could successfully knocking the vampiric creature over with it before firing two rounds in the nearest panel. No time to clear the debris Knox pushed through the shattered opening, which earned him a few shards of glass in his hand, trying to clamber over the jigsaw edge of his created exit. Most of the way out he suddenly felt a tight grip on his ankle try to slide him back in. Knox spun over on his back to catch sight of glowing silver in otherwise black eyes becoming occasionally obscured by the grasping of claws, claws that were now working their way up his leg for a better hold.

Knox aimed directly at the creature for another shot, hoping a bullet to the face might actually do something. It's gnashing through the panel was interrupted by a bullet in the mouth and after two more Knox actually heard what sounded like a whimper. "I will stop shooting you," He said between firing. "When you stop trying to kill me!" The grip weakened and Knox used the moment to kick off the hand and shuffle back onto the grass. Knox didn't have the chance to catch his breath as the beings head pushed through the panel in an attempt to catch a bite. As it thrashed around violently to get through a gun muzzle was pressed to the underside of it's extended jawline. Both Knox and the creature looked up in shock before a blast went off and blew it's head away cleanly. Well not clean exactly as it went everywhere but yeah, the head was completely blown off.

Knox sat up in the grass dazed from the sound and rushing adrenaline, caught off guard with what just happened, before looking up to the owner of the gun. It was the well awaited sight of the Nosferatu that had Knox feeling relief, who currently was reloading the break action shotgun that had finished off the creature. When the vampire looked down at him he gave a grin that Knox was all to happy to return. Knox looked back down at the possible vampire, who mere moments ago had been out for his life, only to watch as the body broke apart in an almost fire like light before falling into a dust around a skeleton. It's head, or skull now, still in a broken mess a few feet from them. The same glow appeared on Knox a few moments after as all the splatter had turned into a ashy remainder much like the rest of the body. It'd be mesmerizing if it wasn't for the knowledge that all that dust was dead vampire. "Well look you, going toe to toe with the Sabbat. Trying to earn extra credit are we?" Bertram's tone was playful considering he'd just shot some Sabbat, a type of vampire maybe? He shot someone's head off in a way Knox had only seen in movies. Registering the very quotable line as an actual question Knox answered.

"Dude whatever that was, I wouldn't say we were exactly fighting on even footing there." Knox still sat on the ground trying as he might to fit the terrifying ordeal of almost dying next to the badass moment of Bertram using a shotgun to keep him from almost dying. "But you? What the hell is with that, you don't just carry that around do you?" Knox pointed at the firearm which Bertram clicked back ready for another shot, the Nosferatu looking around for more possible recipients.

"Not normally but seeing what you were getting up to here it made sense to grab it." Confirming no one else was on sight Bertram smirked those razor sharps down at him before offering a more friendlier clawed hand to help him up. When he was pulled to stand Knox hissed at the contact and new intruding pain on his palm. A quick glance showed a nice sized chunk of glass had slid under the skin and stuck out. Yet another one for the count, maybe he should start and invest in some type of insurance.

"Pardon me just one second." Knox warned as he tried to tug on the embedded glass. Seeing as it was caught pretty deep he couldn't just pull on it without ripping a new hole through his hand, he really had to stop getting injured. "Well that's not coming out." Resigning himself to walking around with glass stuck in his hand Bertram practically scoffed at him.

"Are you serious kid? Let me see it." Bertram said holding a hand out to which Knox guarded his own. Knox knew the second that glass came out it was going to bleed and bleed badly, and he still didn't know that much about how vampires react to blood just out in the open. Knox had watched plenty of old movies to know how it usually went though and also knew from just a look that Bertram was one of those rip it out quick types. Knox's look of concern though seemed to stump the vampire for a moment before he shot a brow up in question.

"But it'll bleed everywhere and-"

"And what? It'll hurt?" Bertram baby talked him.

"Well yeah but-" Knox frowned at the implication. "No, I just don't want to uh.. awaken anything I guess?" Knox ended more in a question than an answer. Bertram stared at him for a second before laughter erupted from him making Knox's frown even deeper.

"Wait, awaken what? You think I'll just see a drop of blood and decide that's what's for dinner?" Bertram poked him in the side, the one he knew wasn't sporting bruises. "Just let me see your hand, I'll be quick." Knox eyed him suspiciously before bringing out the cut again for Bertram to see. The Nosferatu leaned the shotgun along an unbroken panel in the green house before accepting the reluctant hand. "Really though if I dropped a beer on the ground would you rush after it?"

"Well that depends.. I did that once in college. Everyone was shouting 'three seconds' so I kinda felt like I had to you know." Knox answered honestly.

"Well there's no three second rules on blood champ. There's a meal and then there's your dignity." Well that was good to know. No longer worried about bleeding in front of vampires he just had to make sure he looked really unappetizing.

"So, how'd you know I was here anyway?" Knox asked in an attempt to distract himself from the inevitable. It wasn't really working as Bertram got a good grip on his hand to make sure he didn't snatch it away this time.

"Well that's easy," Bertram gave an experimental tug on the shard to which Knox winced. "I was keeping tabs on you, so I just followed you here." Knox's eyes widened at his words before the vampire tearing the glass up and out had him screwing them shut.

"Shit ow, why the hell would you pull up? Christ.." He whined through the pain looking to see Bertram was satisfied with how he proceeded thanks to that smug look. Knox reeled his hand back and true to what he thought it was already bleeding pretty heavily, especially with how it'd just been ripped out. "That was about as bad as I thought it'd be," Knox laughed through the sting. "How long is this even going to take to heal?" Knox asked more to himself but Bertram seemed to consider something before answering.

"How long do you want it take?" He sounded genuine in his offer, whatever it was for. If Bertram had some magical cure, or blood magical on his insistence, then Knox would gladly accept it, and maybe for his other injuries to.

"It's not a big deal really, but if you have a way today would be nice." Knox was mostly joking but Bertram in all seriousness grabbed his hand again. This time Knox allowed him seeing as he couldn't make it any worse. He caught a glint in those golden eyes, really amber up close but Knox had seen a flash of something more beast like, if only for a second. He was about to ask what exactly the vampire planned on doing when Bertram's tongue flicked out through his teeth and he licked a stripe on the cut, following over to his wrist were the blood had trailed down. Knox froze at the action as the vampires top teeth dragged on the skin before he lifted his head. With Bertram's tongue retreating back behind those razors of his he let go of the bounty man's wrist leaving it to hang in the air before Knox realized he had his hand back. Caught off guard Knox's usual gaze had trouble settling on the Nosferatu so instead he focused on the now healed injury, which wasn't completely gone but the bleeding had stopped at least. It didn't even hurt when he ran a thumb over it, a test to see if it would open again an most certainly not to dwell on what just happened. Before Knox could find his words Bertram shoved the shotgun into his hand's, an action that knocked him out of his encroaching thoughts and reminded him to breath.

"Hold this for a second." Bertram didn't acknowledge Knox's stunned silence, instead choosing to focus on the revealed skeleton. Which looked a lot more human considering all the claws and fangs were gone from it's form. Knox watched as Bertram knelt down to pick up the skull in particular by one of it's eye sockets. The front of the thing was fully intact meaning for all of Knox's firing he hadn't even damaged it a little. A disappointment in retrospect if that was the only thing on his mind. "Wonder what he was doing all the way out here?" Knox swallowed before finding his voice again, it wasn't the time to lose focus now that he had finally found.. well was found by Bertram.

"Uh.. actually I think I might have an idea." He earned Bertram's attention which had Knox immediately looking away at the sight of teeth. As awkwardly as one could without looking at someone Knox guided Bertram inside to have a look at the explosive like contraption. The vampire poked around with more care an knowledge then Knox had. "So what is it exactly?" Bertram pulled back from the canister after closing the wired detonator's box.

"Well it's not a bomb, at least not as is."

"As is?" Knox asked.

"This, liquid astrolite can be pretty impressive, more so than your usual grade of explosives. Based on how their storing it however I'd wager they trying to turn it into a gas." Knox was sure this wasn't your everyday chemistry class stuff. With the way Bertram was talking he probably had experience with it.

"So what happens when it's turned into a gas?"

"Bigger explosion." Bertram said flatly.

"Oh.." Knox turned the shotgun in his hands, both admiring it an trying to find something to say. "So do we do something with it or.." Bertram sighed before running hand over his good ear.

"I can call someone to pick it up. I know a few people who might have a use for it. I'm not sure they have a way to process the stuff though." Bertram grabbed for his gun, to which Knox readily handed over, before he pulled his long coat back to fit it inside. Bertram let it fall back into place and it looked as if nothing was hidden beneath it. Knox wondered what else might be secreted away beneath the fabric when he saw Bertram walk out the front. Knox rushed out to follow him when he noticed the still present skeleton hanging through his broken escape.

"Shouldn't we maybe put the body.. or bones I guess, somewhere?" Bertram looked back to him brow raised. Knox knew the place was out of sight but it only took one out of place kid on a dare or some homeless looking for shelter to get the police involved. "You know, for the Masquerade?" Knox shrugged. Bertram seemed happy with his response before tossing the skull his way. Knox bounced it back an forth a little, not knowing how he felt about handling the remains of someone. Firing at it alive sure, holding it while dead was another question. "Wait, so where am I putting this then?" Knox asked setting it down softly on the canister for now.

"Dealers choice. I'll be right back." He nodded back as he walked out of Knox's ear shot to make his call. Looking around for a suitable place to hide the bones Knox's eyes landed on the drum of astrolite and a grin made it's way to him as he found a perfect place. Getting to work on stowing the remains away he made a mental note to ask the Nosferatu about these contacts he was always contacting before finishing up.

Sabbat bones hidden, whatever a Sabbat was, and Bertram was finishing up his call. Knox had caught him just before he hung up. "Wait, wait. Tell them there's a surprise in the astrolite." The vampire gave him a odd look but did exactly as he asked. After he did he hung up and the phone disappeared into his coat of secrets.

"I'm guessing I know where you put the leftovers then." Bertram looked him up and down a moment before teeth popped up in a smile as Knox nodded. "Hey maybe we'll get lucky and the new Prince's little courier will be the one to open it. Wouldn't that be a shock." Knox had heard him mention the royalty before but him being newly appointed royalty was news. Let alone about him having a personal messenger. A messenger of the court. Was Bertram part of the court?

"So your royals are elected then?" Knox asked getting more curious about the vampire state of affairs.

"It's not as clear cut as that." Bertram sighed clearly reluctant to get to into it. "Lets just say there's a bit of a rivalry right now and the new Prince wasn't what everyone was expecting." Bertram pulled a sleeve down revealing a surprisingly working time piece, surprising only because of how cracked the face was along with a bent hour hand. He tapped a claw to it's top in thought before he walked on ahead without warning. Knox hung back a bit unsure of what he was supposed to do before the Nosferatu stopped to call back. "Keep up kid, we have a busy night ahead of us." Knox immediately jogged up to join him in pace as they headed towards where the pier met the coast. He waited for more on the topic of nightly politics but it didn't seem the vampire had anymore to say on the subject as the silence egged on. Bertram took them the back way towards the parking garage kicking any sand that made it onto his shoes when they hit cement. A little surprised they weren't taking the sewer entrance nearer to the market Knox decided to ask.

"Not feeling up to the sewers tonight? There was supposed to be an outlet back the way we came."

"That ways gated off for high tide." He looked at Knox as they walked up the stairs. "Is that why you came this way, looking for me?" The vampire teased before seeing Knox nod. "We split up for a few hours an your already coming to look for me? I'm touched." Knox rolled his eyes before checking to see that Bertram hadn't seen the action.

"Well it's hard to find someone whose on my tail. Why were you following me anyway." He asked, extra emphasis on you.

"I'll admit I was curious to see what you would do after I, what would you say, awakened you to the truth." He chuckled through his words to which Knox covered his ears, already feeling them burn from the embarrassment. More at the memory it caused then the teasing. He just licked him better was all, what was a little healing.. uh saliva probably, between future colleagues. Wolves did that to, and wolves were one of the coolest animals he could think of.

"And what did.. what did you think I would do?" Knox questioned trying to keep his tone level.

"I've seen a few people react much worse then you did to the big reveal. Some went to the police only to be turned away. Some told there friends who didn't believe them and," Bertram paused a moment. "Some didn't handle themselves very well." He added a little grimly letting Knox read between the lines. "For you though, you seem the type to get over excited and tell a friend or two." They found their way just before 2nd street which had Knox hesitate for a second. Bertram headed towards the nearest alley to walk safely out of sight and Knox kept close behind, just hoping they didn't run into anyone he knew. "So Knox," He looked up at his mention. "Did you tell a friend? Maybe the guy at the Pawnshop perhaps."

"Wait you've been following me since then?" Knox hadn't even noticed him once but to think the vampire had eyes on him the whole night. "How long where you outside the shop anyway?" He'd also fell asleep at one point so that would mean the Nosferatu had been waiting about.. however long he was asleep as Knox couldn't recall the hours he got.

"One question at a time kid, and I believe I asked mine first." He countered. Knox pouted but fell through with the reasoning.

"So I didn't tell him anything really damning like, ah vampires are real!" Knox looked at Bertram who waited for more. "But Trip, that's his name. Well Trip was the guy with the connection I told you about."

"Your car friend?"

"Yes my car friend, and our soon to be gun friend. Thank you for the tow by the way, he wasn't as mad as I thought he'd be. Anyway.. I sort of set up the deal on um, on one condition." Something inconsequential he's sure, as long as Bertram see's it that way.

"And that would be?"

"Well he want's to meet you and possibly make sure your not a crime boss or something.." Bertram blinked at him before pressing a hand to his chin.

"When would I be meeting him?" Bertram asked oddly calm about the ordeal. Knox was sure he'd have an issue over it but this could possibly work out.

"Oh uh tomorrow at the earliest, but that's only if you want something going by this weekend. Otherwise whenever really, at night obviously." Bertram seemed to agree with the time frame before pulling his own cell back out. Knox tried peering over his shoulder to see whose contact he was pulling up but the vampire held it out of view. "Who you calling?"

"Just someone to pose as me for your gun friend. Shouldn't be to hard to get someone at a days notice at this time of night." Knox stared at him. That was an incredibly smart way to handle things of course but with the way Knox handled his side that wasn't going to be possible. Knox tapped as lightly as he could on Bertram's shoulder for attention.

"Actually, first thing that's an amazing idea.. but it's not going to exactly work." Knox said through a nervous laugh. Bertram eyed him before snapping the phone shut.

"And why is that?"

"So well, and it it's really intuitive if you think of it. I kind of already gave you a back story."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone told me something cool so I rewrote the chapter.
> 
> direction of plot the same. select scenes at the end are different.
> 
> and hopefully easier to read.

He couldn't tell if the kid was being clever or short-sighted with his so called plan but in hindsight it wasn't the worst thing he's heard of. In fact it took on a fairly unique idea that made sense in today's world, with graphics and human ingenuity pushing things along. If Bertram had any insight before hand to what Knox was planning he might've shut it down right away, but after giving it some thought it might be interesting to see how it could work out. Knox also provided the perfect controlled scenario to test this out as well. If a worst case were to happen and it didn't pan out well, Bertram was good at cleaning up collateral damage.

Bertram's thoughts on the kid, meeting upcoming and aside, hadn't changed much from his initial interest up until following him out of the sewers. Curious at first he'd seen Knox pass right by the clinic and the night had only gotten more interesting from there. Bertram could certainly say he didn't expect to reveal himself so soon and due to the appearance of a Sabbat no less. He knew the kid was up to something, and was fairly certain he knew exactly what that was, but to find one out there was surprising. For only his second tail on Knox he'd proven to be a regular blood hound for vampire affairs. Though Bertram wanted nothing to do whatever Isaac and his childe's feud was, that too had been an informative course to take.

Now that they'd met back up, a bonus of astrolite for his troubles, the first thing he'd wanted to do was further discuss avenues of work for Knox. Though the more Bertram himself thought about it he couldn't see anything working out for them long term. Rather Knox was limited in a way that could very much get him killed. Maybe ten or twenty years ago it'd be a bit safer to try something out but the climate in Santa Monica had changed. And all of Los Angles was about to follow now that the Camarilla had gone and staked a claim under the Anarchists nose. A reminder to give Knox a refresher course on the sects as he'd forgotten to mention the Anarchists older more zealous cousin, the Sabbat. Something he hadn't thought he needn't mention but they were getting bolder by the day. Showing up closer to 'home'. However most of the important part of his world would have to wait. He had Knox present with him now and he should see to this deals progress. More to prep for any odd things Knox had thrown in this cover up of his.

"So you told him I worked for the mob." Bertram eyed him, Who right up until a murder scene with one lowly creature had been staring Bertram down with a curious ferocity. Now those eyes just darted around him not lingering long enough to leave the burn they used to.

"No me? Ah no he came up with that on his own. I just showed up and he sort of assumed it was gang related." Knox showed off the back of his hands and sure enough it looked liked he'd been in a fight. Bertram frowned knowing full well he hadn't checked in anywhere. Hell he'd offer to fix it for him too if the kid didn't look so shaken from the first time. Bertram kept a smile down, not that'd it matter given how Knox's gaze was trained to the very intriguing bricks behind him.

"That's kind of why I dropped you off at the clinic. Or did you need a head scan to figure that one out?" Bertram asked without his usual playful tone, the insult hit it's mark as Knox practically winced from the words before hiking his shoulders up defensively.

"I mean you've seen my wallet right? That's pretty much equal to my health care plan." Knox's eyes were started to drift back to Bertram, most likely finding comfort in their derailing conversation.

"No, all I've seen is that you purposefully carry an empty wallet around." Knox shrank back a bit at the words, a sign that Bertram was right to think it odd. "And is that why you wanted a job so bad? To get in on our insurance." Bertram had heard of lesser reasons for people getting into there side of things but that was a pretty mundane one.

"Wait you guys get insurance? Like for real, do you get dental too?" Knox moved his hands to make fake fangs in a painfully obvious reference, a move that any vampire his age would normally take offense to. Bertram being as he was didn't sport the tell tale two fangs rather then a mouth full but he got the point. "You know, cause of the teeth." The kid was a riot he'd admit but it was about time to get Knox to focus up.

"Adorable kid. Anything else I should know besides how excited you are for this?" Bertram could practically feel the man vibrating next to him. Knox had already told him what he'd told his friend, that showing up as himself was to be expected, something that wouldn't be difficult for him of course. He long gotten over the different reactions to his presence, it would simply be a toss up to see how this Trip would handle it. Even with a sugary story on top the real thing was normally unmistakably real and the leading reason his clan couldn't get by with a smile. 

"Hmm nothing that comes to mind.. oh could you pretend to be a tortured soul with a horrible past. Or something artsy like that? Dude he would so eat that up!" Knox said with much to broad a smile. Bertram's look of contempt was all he gave to shoot down the request. Knox recovered quickly though and simply laughed it off as a joke.

"I'm not much into roleplay and I don't plan to start now. Your little story, as inventive as it is, ends the moment I'm out of his sight. Or better yet, I'll do all the talking." Bertram rubbed at his brow, one of the sole positives of being stuck in the shadows was not having to suck up to peoples view of yourself. He wasn't about to start faking his way through life now. He knew Knox was probably working off a hint of adrenaline from his little shoot out but if the kid ran this fast on this low amount of sleep.. well Bertram was loath to think how wired he'd be running on a full eight. Probably conquer the world levels of energy or something absurd like that.

"Can I at least do a little talking? I mean he is my friend." Knox asked

"Fine but only if your spoken to." Like Bertram would actually be able to stop Knox from talking any.

"Deal." Knox agreed easily to the uneven terms. The guy was surprisingly complaint when it came to requests, or at least when it came from Bertram. Normally the vampire would find naturally resistant people to be, well to be less agreeable then Knox had shown himself to be. He could probably chalk it up to the kid looking to him in some sort of saviors light. A look back to Knox found him less avoidant of Bertram now favoring his usual face full grin. On second thought he shared more characteristics with a stray dog being fed than someone who felt indebted. Especially the way he could feel the bounce of his heart from here.

"I'd suggest calming down a little bit there kid. I know your in the equation a little early but I'm not planning to drop everything to go meet your friend off schedule." Bertram figured anyone with working hours should well be asleep and even if they weren't he'd made plans before any of this had come to light. Plans with someone he wasn't willing to put off.

"So what are we doing for the next.." Knox looked to his wrist for the time, Bertram noticed there was no watch to look at but that didn't seem to deter him. "Day? Uh for the next day." The vampire smirked, nice recovery.

"Well I have someone I'm meeting with in the hour-"

"Ooh is it another vampire? I'm mean it would have to be right." Knox interrupted.

"It just so happens that you are correct." Knox was curious by nature but that curiosity sky rocketed whenever he mentioned anything kindred or faction related. Nothing wrong with that of course but this wasn't just another lesson. This was someone Knox would never have contact with if he could help it. "You however will not be joining me." Knox instantly dispirited gave a huff.

"So why'd you have me follow you then?" Did he really have nothing better to do.

"If you want to stick around and wait go ahead. But if you do then I want you out of sight." Bertram had no issues keeping the kid near by but some things needed to be kept private. Knox was an experimental presence at the moment and if those two met he'd not only become permanently involved, the kid wouldn't exactly have a bloodless out with her involved.

"Got it. I'll be just around the corner."

"No. You'll at least need to be two blocks away."

"What! how am I supposed to know what your saying if I'm that far?" Knox glowered at the distance mentioned.

"Your not, that's the point. Besides if you can hear anything they'll certainly be able to hear you with how fast your heart rates going." Knox frowned as he made to cover his heart, as if that did anything. "In fact why don't you wait around in front of the club, I'll come get you when I'm done." He was sure the kid could wait by himself for a bit.

"Wait in front of the club? On second?" Knox seemed apprehensive of the location. Why though Bertram wouldn't ask, he was already running late at this point.

"Yes the giant neon block in the middle of the square, that club. Just hang in front of the alley for a bit if you want." Bertram walked off with little warning. Knox may have his reasons but Bertram had one as well, which limited how much he visited this particular part of town. As welcomed as he was by one hand there was always the other bared in warning. Bertram had never stepped far enough into the light to be caught in the crosswinds but his friendship with her was enough of a wedge between the two. Bertram left Knox behind, hearing him clearly but leaving it to silence.

"Should we use a signal? Hello dude.. um, Bertram?" Knox called after him, his name unsure in his voice. Bertram was sure the kid would figure it out but for now he had someone else's needs to tend to.

\---

Knox himself had never been into the Asylum before though it had always been at the back of his mind to. He tended to busy any an all free time he had with odd jobs for Doris and Trip. Sometimes even the odd self made bet against Carson about who could finish more cases. Though lately they'd both been slowing down on that sort of thing. Knox keeping his time to one a week as they all started to blend together and Carson.. he didn't know what he was up to but he'd seemed just as disillusioned with the job as Knox was lately. Meaning tonight could serve as a perfect introductory to new things. New world new stops and that sort of thing and none quite as fascinating as the people in and out of this building here. Neon block was a pretty on point description as it's sign was strong enough to illuminate the whites in clothing. Something that only added to the night life feel of the place. Knox glanced over to the swing of the doors meeting eyes.. or mask hallowed holes rather, with another patron making their leave. "How's it hanging?" Knox tilted his head in a cool rehearsed move towards a leather covered body. The encased person looked at him, at least Knox thinks he did, then walked out and away from under the eaves ultimately ignoring his presence. "Uh cool mask there dude or.. guy?" His voice wavered as said guy, hard to tell with the full body suit going on, left without a word. That was fine, outfit's like that were designed for anonymity so no hurt feelings. Honestly as much as Knox liked the idea of people watching he was much more in his element when he was people talking. Or regular talking, when they talked back to him specifically. And watching people just made him want to talk to them more, though most people weren't fond of sudden conversations spring up from complete strangers.

Knox shoved his hands back into the safety and warmth of his coat, now zipped up in a better attempt to combat the cold. He attempted a whistle or two before earning the eyes of the kids across the way. All of them covered to the nines in belts and stripes. A fitting attire with the rest of the crowd he assumed meaning that he was probably the only guy who looked so out of place.

He wasn't really sure how Bertram was going to contact him out here, alley be damned, with all these people around it was no different then being out in the street. Knox had already been waiting out for what he might guess was an hour seeing as some people he'd seen enter the business were now leaving. And man was it starting to get cold now a days, the wind picking up was not helping any. He flipped his collar back up to help when his thumb brushed the unfamiliar fabric. He'd almost forgotten about his new little companion now patched onto his coat. Bertram hadn't seen it yet either which was kind of the point of it, at least he thinks the vampire hasn't seen it. He certainly hadn't mentioned it and it definitely deserved mentioning.

Tensing at the low temperature he felt a pressure to his shoulder. Mistaken it as a muscle cramp due to his rigid stance against the cold he chose to ignore it. What he couldn't ignore was a painful rap that came to his head a moment later. "Excuse me?" He turned to confront whoever had made the sudden assault only to be met with nothing. Nothing besides a feint shimmer that faintly distorted the neon flare above him. No wait, above them, that nothing there felt oddly familiar and he only knew one person with such abilities. "Right mirror cloak skills? Or ah, what did you call it? Obfus.. ro dah?" The attempt at the name earned him a painfully quick jab. He knew he mispronounced it but it wasn't as purposeful to deserve the rather pointed end of a claw. It didn't seem to break through anything though so that was something. "Sorry, wow your strong, ow." Knox spoke to the space in front of him earning a concerned look from some stranger that was walking past them rather nosily. He shrugged at her and waited for them to keep going before turning back to said air. "Alley right? I'm just going to assume the alley." Knox, wasn't a hundred percent who lead or followed, but into the backways he went. A ways in he learned he was following when a hand came into view just in front of his face. Those claws, as cool as they were, had him jumping back a good few feet from there sudden appearance. Knox's actions, based purely on self preservation, gave way to a laugh from the now reappearing Bertram. Collecting himself Knox aimed a glare at the other, one he put little effort in when he caught sight of Bertram mid joy. As the vampires glowing sight returned to him, that he could see now at least, Knox watched for some remorse which he found none. "That was your signal?" Knox asked which only gave Bertram more room to be smug.

"You didn't notice the nice little tap I gave." Bertram flexed a claw near his shoulder, Knox tensing more at the closeness then any real worry at being hit again. "So I thought a little rattle to the head might be more effective." Knox recovered quickly from his spook now rubbing absently at his head. At least the vampire did indeed come back for him, a part of him never doubted he would. Another part of him did and it was wrong wonderfully so.

"So did your super secret meeting go well?" He might not have been allowed to listen but Bertram didn't say anything about asking.

"About as well as I expected it to go." Bertram said. Knox noted how his claws curled back in, a sign for something and normally that something wasn't good.

"Good that's good." Knox said in near parody to his thought's. "So what did you guys actually talk about?" Knox hoped he wasn't pressing but he really wanted to know. Bertram's mouth pressed thin in thought before he seemed to make a decision, hopefully to give Knox more to go on about this meeting of his. That decisiveness though felt more like stalling when Knox caught the amber glow looking back at him.

"Tell you what, let's go somewhere less in the open and we can talk more about it." Knox frowned, that wasn't very informative but it was enticing.

"But more about what?"

"More about what to do with you, Knox." Knox stared at Bertram as he made to turn away. The use of his name indicated a very serious matter and the way he said that.. Bertram wouldn't kill him right? He did have a rather easy time with finishing off that other vampire but that was a bad dude, at least in Knox's bountying experience. Knox already knew Bertram was a closed book but it became more apparent if he stopped to ask what did Bertram actually plan on doing with him. He'd sort of been painting the guy in a comic book light, like some vampiric anti-hero misunderstood by the world. A great story but still only his imagination Knox knew that much. But at the same time nothing Bertram had done matched with him hurting Knox, in fact he'd saved him twice now. The guy even li- healed, he'd healed him. The worry of his thoughts must've matched the look on his face as he caught the others attention. Or more likely his lack of words when being referred to.

"You good kid?" A simple ask from the vampire but Knox would be using it as his life line of thought. No one kills someone after asking if their okay, two things that definitely conflicted with each other. This could be a trust thing possibly, or just Bertram being reasonable. He did confirm a distance to how far his vampire buddy could possibly hear him so it could be more logical then Knox had assumed. Why did worst thoughts always come first.

"Uh yes, I very much am." Knox answered knowing the nerves to be obvious but hopefully not so much with his thoughts. Unless.. "You can't read minds right?" He asked suddenly. Bertram's brow rose slightly before telling him no.

"Why got something worth listening to in there?" He asked poking fun of him after. Knox more relieved at the safety of his head redirected.

"Hah ah, nope nothing, I never think about things actually." That was not his most coherent sentence and Knox mentally kicked himself for it. Luckily Bertram just chuckled through his nonsense.

"I see." Bertram seemed in a genuinely good mood now, whether it was his meeting with the mystery person or something Knox had said he hadn't a clue. Though his meeting must not have been all bad if that was the case. "Let's head out shall we." Bertram made his way past Knox who this time didn't wait for the go ahead. The conversation was about him after all so he should probably be present for it. Knox had little to complain about the day, and night, so far but coupled with yesterday he could definitely feel the end half of a marathon in his legs. A fate he resigned himself to the moment he chose this speculative job over Trips super sweet wheels. The car itself he'd miss of course, but worse even Bertram would never get to see how nice the interior was. Only how it looked as it was towed away. Not the best action shot for such a ride.

Knox strung up in his thoughts was still aware enough to see their small detour was simply to get back around to the other side of second. It must be impossible to get anywhere if Bertram was constantly staying out of sight like this. The sewers were an option but the Nosferatu made no mention of it. Knox would take a guess it was for his sake, not wanting to try his hand at those weighted covers again. One thing Knox had forgotten was the obvious red flag in the back of his head. As Bertram led him to the back way of the building Knox held his breath as the BailBond's came into view. There lay the dreaded conversation he was holding out on. Bertram couldn't possibly be taking him there could he? Did he know about his and Trip's talk or worse, did Kilpatrick know about everything before he did and was actually already a member of.. whatever it was, the Masquerade. No that's just what they called the secret.. ah the Camarilla, that was it. Now if only he could learn to say Bertram's invisible spell correctly he'd be ready for any 101 test on vampires. Staring down the back of Bertram's head he only started to relax when they had made noticeable distance from the service building, stopping in favor of a easily recognizable chain link fence. Well this was certainly not out in the open seeing as their destination was one well aged gas station. One he'd seen a number of kids toss cans into and one of the local homeless follow after those cans. They were worth a dime after all.

Bertram made quick work of scaling the fence, not so much a single leap but with record speed. His coat hitched up up as he landed, letting Knox catch a glimpse and reminder of his break action tucked away in that endless void of fabric. Knox threaded a few fingers through barrier unable to express how in awe he was every time the vampire just super powered his way around things. "Dude seriously, how do you just lug that thing around anyway?" It was super strength right. A strength spell maybe.

"I'm only carrying it because someone decided to pick a fight with a Lasombra. The way he lite up though, I'd say he was an older one." Apparently the light show that happened wasn't status quo for a second death, Good to know. The new terms and anecdotes did little to distract from Knox's amazement but it did catch his attention. Bertram seemed at home in places like this, or maybe just in places where he didn't have to hide. The vampire made his way over to the center piece of the lot, a imposingly large tanker. It's size and age a testament to it's time as well as a likely safety hazard. which was also likely the reason the place was shut down long before Knox got here. 

Knox made the fence easily enough as he'd done it many times before, though not with such prowess as the Nosferatu displayed. When he hopped down Knox traced over Bertram's steps following him into the silo like structure. It was quite roomy inside though the giant break in it's wall might be responsible. One thing Bertram said had stuck out though as an inconsistency and now that he'd dead ended them Knox would assume the travel part was over. A good time as any to ask. "Didn't you say it was a Sabbat last time we talked?"

"Yes I did very good." Know enjoyed the praise regardless of it's mocking nature. "But he was also Lasombra." Bertram finished flat. Not an answer really but Knox could live with it seeing as he'd probably learn more about it later. Rather this place was nice as far as anything abandoned went. A excellent place for a base.

"So a secret hideout huh?" Knox pointed around knowing he had to have something hidden away around here, made more amazing by the short distance to his current work place.

"This place? No, I have better more equipped places for that sort of thing." Bertram mentioned off handedly. Knox felt a bit disappointed in the response. There was nothing here now but that could certainly change. The commute would be perfect for him as well but Knox wouldn't say that aloud.

"And what sort of equipped place would that be." Knox asked knowing full well he wouldn't get a answer.

"A motel around Ocean Park." Bertram not only did answer but a motel? That wasn't what Knox would've expected and it certainly explains why he didn't find him. Knox was busy looking for likely places to his character and he was living it up in Ocean Park. That side of town was nice and not the first thought that came to mind. Especially when he first woke up to the guy asking him to reroute a vacant lot. 

"Wh- How does that.. really?" Knox leaned against the inside of the oil tank as casually as he could, knowing his face was the very opposite of casual by the earned brow raising.

"It's a unique situation." The vampire said through a cough that could easily be disguised in his unique voice. To Knox though it stood out as an awkward pause if he read into it correctly. Any inkling of emotion he'd caught though was replaced by Bertram's usual stoic, and toothy, demeanor. "However we're not talking about me, were here to talk about you." Knox nodded along doing everything in his power not to keep on about the motel in beautiful year round Ocean Park. Knox listened intently getting over the indelicate segway to the conversation. "And the first thing we need to discuss," Bertram's serious note dancing in that rasp of his, to which Knox gave his undivided attention. "Is how willing are you to work for me." Bertram stopped him short of his immediate yes. A warning to think about it as well as fully hear him out. "However there is a condition, one you might want to hear about first."

\---

Willpower was one of, if not the most, powerful thing anyone could have second to blood. Blood was a symbol of life between all things human and kindred of course. The complicated nature of kindred's blood however was about power as well as danger. Theirs more desirable to dangerous beings for one. But the will of a soul was unique in it's own right. The power and age of ones blood could be counted to the level, a number of their strength but what had the ability to resist that was thought. Specifically the thought of the living as it was their only defense to fall back on.

His meeting with what he could call his only ally in this city went well. However in a unsurprising twist they had to call it early do to a possible lurking presence. Jeanette was the gem of Asylum no doubt but the one to be wary of was her equally capable older sister. Someone Bertram wasn't keen to make an enemy of but was happening anyway do to his lot with the Malkavian. Bertram enjoyed Jeanette's schemes as he always had but lately she was using them in direct contrast to her sister's position. If word got out that it was him that was helping her though. Well hell wasn't exactly the worse price to pay in this life but he was sure Therese knew how to deliver something worse. Surprisingly enough it was Jeanette who cut their visit short, something Bertram wasn't as opposed as he to had someone waiting on him. Surprisingly patient for as upbeat as he'd been.

It was what Jeanette said to him as he was leaving that gave Bertram the idea he was about to propose to Knox now. He had been risky enough with his allowances to the kid but if he was really serious about his services Bertram would welcome the help. On his mentioned condition of course.

Knox had proven, both by word of mouth and through his actions how mentally acute he was, given the right circumstances of course. In a complete one-eighty though he had also presented himself as easily swayed and compliant using nothing but childish reasons and praise, sometimes even more eager for direction than was called for. The man followed a strange and intricate string of preset rules, rules that Bertram could enjoy learning and maybe at some point alter them himself. But one thing this Nosferatu was not skilled in, and had no interest in, was forced servitude. He had no need to dominate others and even less reason to enjoy getting his way with out it being earned from his usual emotional poking and prodding. Knox was an experiment of sorts, an idea he was pulling from Jeanette's book.

One thing Bertram knew was he could use the additional eyes and hands. Ones with not only the freedom to move around topside but also under the noses that knew of him.

Knox had taken to silence for a while now. The moment Bertram mentioned the offer he had become more reserved. Something he appeared to do whenever he was looking for the hook in the conversation. Another trait Bertram enjoyed in the kinde. Knox only broke his silence with an expected and awaited second question. "Obviously I'd like to know your condition first but by willing.. do you mean how much I can trust you?" Bertram was hoping the condition would stand out more in his question but Knox was looking for a catch. So he'd answer honestly.

"I'm not asking you to trust me Knox. What I'm going to ask is if your willing to forfeit that trust entirely." Knox gave little more than a head tilt but Bertram could see the questions popping up around him. "I'll give you work to do, to put it simply. But any one doing this work is at risk. I'm not a fan of risks." Bertram, through his obvious lie, kept a close eye on Knox's reactions, giving nothing so expressive as his usual fare but he could see the twitch of muscles in his jaw as he worked through the information.

"How exactly do I reduce my risk to you then?" Bertram knew explaining the details with out a proper build up could scare off anyone, even Knox who had a strong tolerance regarding the situations he's been in. The key was realizing how the kid had chosen to cope with everything so far. Had he chosen to humanize Bertram enough to ignore the atrocities of this world, or had he simply been dehumanizing the other vampires he's come in contact with. Making the Lambrosa's demise equatable to an animals. Either way he'd have to approach the subject carefully.

"I have a solution for that but I'd like you to listen carefully before you blindly accept."

"Is this that condition you mentioned?" Bertram nodded. Knox idly adjusting his weight as he listened.

"If your going to work for me then I need to know that you'll only be working for me. That if you had to make a difficult decision that it would always be me." Knox seemed to ponder on the words and there likely meanings. Bertram didn't know enough about Knox and if he had any emotional connections that could complicate the manner. He'd heard a few tales here and there about things going wrong though and if Bertram was going to do this, he was going to get right on the first go. It's not every day you try to pitch absolute servitude to someone in a positive manner. 

"Okay so this is a blood thing right? It's sounds awfully like a blood contract." That was a fairly close guess but not quite to which Bertram shook his head. "Ooh like a blood oath then. I swear my allegiance with something right?" Knox for all his recent seriousness was falling back into a more playful tone, and with a relaxed stance which wasn't all bad. Bertram wasn't about to let him side track again though. "What are those gift for vampires called.. tributes?" Knox kept going as he seemed stuck on figuring it out himself. He was a riot Bertram would admit but it was time to focus up.

"Okay hold on there kid, try breathing for a second." Knox's mouth snapped shut just now realizing how his sentences were blending together. "seriously nothing so old fashioned as that." Bertram knew a few kindred that still lent some truth to that myth but all of them were as old as he, and in his opinion still stuck in the past. "Rather I'd be giving you something." If those eyes got any wider Bertram would worry that they'd pop right out of his skull. Whatever thought just crossed his mind was certainly not the appropriate reaction to what he was about to say.

"You.." Knox's gaze flickered down to Bertram's mouth then back up, giving the vampire a clear indicator of what was on the kid had conjured up in that head of his. "Your not going to bite me are you?" Knox laughed it of but the nervousness that accompanied the sound was almost tangible. A normal concern for anyone Bertram would reason but Knox hadn't said it in a fearful way. Rather the look on his face and now adverted eyes suggested a more unique feedback. The Nosferatu didn't have much expertise in this regard, nor did anyone in his clan, but the early trail of blood he'd ingested from the kid gave a clear feeling on what this was. Knox was excited. And he was doing a terrible job at hiding it.

Bertram, the few times he had to talk someone into something, normally used intimidation to his benefit. That or blackmail. But Knox was a rare opportunity to try something new. He already considered this an ongoing experiment, and what was he to do but further look into this analysis of the situation. He'd be pulling yet another page from Jeanette however but that wouldn't be the first time he's used one of her trick's out of curiosity.

The few steps between them were easily crossed but it was when the vampire reached out to lay a single nail just above Knox's jacket zipper that he really got his attention. Enchanting looks might not have been in his tool kit but there was something about Bertram the kid had shown an interest, something he was going to test the limits of. Lightly Bertram pulled the zipper down just a fraction watching as his eyes followed the movement, more confused at the sudden nature of their positions. Bertram pulled his lips back slowly to reveal a few of his fangs, which had Knox's gaze shift back up to him. "Knox.." He spoke as softly as his voice would allow tapping down to pull on the zipper. This time though Knox's vision was locked on his mouth, following the movements to his name instead of the opening of his coat. "I have no plan's on biting you, unless of course.." The kid's mouth parted slightly and Bertram pressed down on the zipper once more. "You want me too?" He was close enough to blow in Knox's ear and when he did so he let out a shiver, pupils wide. Bertram pushed the zipper the rest of the way down till the coat fell open at his sides, Knox not taking any notice in the change of his attire. Even in his haze the kids heart was thrumming loud enough for Bertram to hear. The sound standing out most likely due to his earlier taste. Bertram took a step back both to allow the kid room to breath and to get heartbeat out of his ears. Bertram was surprised to say that not only did it work, it might've gone a little to well. He wasn't really one to admire his work on the job so he figured he'd help the kid out of his stupor, seeing as Bertram caused it. He aimed a light flick to Knox's forehead, both knocking him out of it and knocking him back a bit. Bertram couldn't help the mirthful laugh he gave as Knox's face flew through different expressions before landing on a burning red look. He knew the kid was most likely aware of what happened seeing as he hadn't used an actual discipline but Bertram was pleasantly surprised he could get under Knox's skin with a few rehashed moves from his Malkavian friend. The flustered state he was in was made more evident when Knox actually made to cover his ears in favor of his face.

Now that Bertram had his fun, with rousing success he would add, he clearly had Knox's full attention. And a way to get it again in the future even if it was at his expense. "Now if your done side tracking the conversation I'm going to be clear as day for you." Bertram's tone betrayed nothing of what he'd just done. Knox now sporting a rather lopsided look attempted to straighten himself out, before facing the vampire with a more wry smile, even though he was still red in the ears. "What I'd be giving you is my blood." Knox coughed awkwardly as he refocused his gaze to the ground.

"Y-Your blood?" He questioned, not sure he heard right.

"Yes, in this instance it would be me feeding you. No more than an ounce if you want." Knox was making a pretty bad attempt to act casual, especially when he tried to pocket his hands and missed, seeing as the coat wasn't how he'd left it. Knox instead crossed his arms to save himself the extra movement.

"And that would.. do something to me?"

"From what I know it would create a bond of sorts. You would get some of my strength, senses, that sort of thing."

"That hardly seems a fair trade. What exactly do you get from that?" Knox held obvious disbelief at the offer, him knowing Bertram wasn't the most altruistic type. Bertram answered kindly enough, with a grin most would call devilish.

"To put it plainly, I would get you. In your entirety." Knox seemed one part confused and two parts shy about his wording. Bertram was well aware how romanticized being a vampire was, and the way most of them acted you'd be right. Especially considering what he had just done as well. However the normal kindred ghoul relationship was anything but romantic, in reality it was often unsightly and cruel. A part which Bertram didn't have the patience nor the desire to enact. Sanctuary's for ghouls existed for a reason. "As I've said, it creates a bond. So if you ever found yourself stuck between two roads.."

"Then I would always choose your side, right?" Knox finished more thoughtful than somber. Playing away from Bertram's expectations yet again though he didn't seem disheartened by the idea in the slightest. "What if you wanted me to do something that I.. didn't?" Knox posed the question indifferently though Bertram was well aware of the distress lingering underneath for his answer.

"I'd have the power to make you, something you'd entrust to me the moment you agree." The Nosferatu was aware that this would be a hard sell but at every turn Knox hadn't recoiled away. Even at the mention of losing his freedom he was apprehensive but not entirely against it. "Something I can't guarantee won't happen in the moment but that's why I'm offering you the choice now." Bertram had made everything as clear as he could but one thing he couldn't do was tell exactly what Knox thought about the whole thing. One thing he would like to avoid if possible were doubts, seeing as the whole ordeal wasn't something you could just take back. With how Knox was looking around the place this might not be the best place to try something new. Bertram hadn't done anything like this before and for as old as he was he hadn't sought out that particular information either. "Tell you what, think on it for now." This would give both of them some time. Knox could think it over, maybe clear his head and Bertram could do some digging on the whole thing. And quite possibly on Knox as well, learn a thing or two about him before going through with this. "It's nearing morning and I still have a few things to see to before the night's over." Knox relaxed at the mention of time, leaning back out of his upright posture.

"Is that a invitation to come along?" Knox chided but was entirely sincere with the ask.

"No it is not. But if you want an escort home so I can tuck you into bed-" Bertram's teasing was cut off with a frantic wave.

"Ah no, you really don't have too." Knox shielded an eye. Not that he'd been looking at him any.

"Well if that's not an option your free to go home by yourself. Maybe take a nap to help those along." Bertram pointed out his hands now out in the open from his reaction. "Unless you want me to help with those as well?" Bertram asked rather slyly as Knox blanked in the moment only to turn red in the next.

"You know what maybe I should go home. You know with it being, uh, cold an all making my face uh.. my face.." Knox slid a hand into his hair. Reddened form the cold apparently he tried to fight to keep the smile from his face. Something that must be very hard for him considering that's all he ever does.

"Uh huh. I'll let you see yourself out then." Bertram wasn't going to hide the smug look from him. Instead choosing to wave an arm to the hole in the wall in farewell. Knox practically rushed out with a barely audible 'see ya' before moments later his head poked around the metals edge.

"So are we uh, meeting at the Pawn tomorrow or.."

"You can find me at the under pass just outside your friends shop." Bertram countered.

"So see you at first night?" Knox added, a grin accompanying his play on the phrase.

"You can say five o'clock kid."

"Yeah. Yeah.. fair enough. Bye then." Bertram listened for the kid to leave but heard nothing besides him back tracking towards him again.

"What is it now?" Knox looked at him more sheepishly this time, thumbs pressing together as he looked down.

"So am I telling you my decision at Trip's then?"

"Look kid, we can talk about it after the deal. Now go home before I learn how far I can throw you." Bertram bared his teeth for the threat, none of which worked on Knox.

"With how strong you are it'd probably be pretty fa-"

"Knox!" Bertram shot a glare this one hitting home as Knox quieted down.

"Right, sorry. Going home now." Knox pointed to him, smile broad to match his mood. "Bye, for real this time." He slipped behind the hammered wall and this time Bertram actually heard him clamber up and over the fence. Bertram sighed as he slid a hand over his face. What was he getting himself into and why was he enjoying it so much. He hadn't gone this far out of his way for any risk reward type situation since the day he'd met the younger of the two Voerman sisters.

Looking up to the ceiling of the tank he supposed Knox was right about one thing. This place did have a certain closed off quality that fit the idea of a hideout. Though at this time it served as little more then a wind break. He could always revisit it later to act on that thought but for now he had other more occupying thoughts. His current business with Jeanette now delivered and therefore finished he had some free time to spare. Time he could use to read up on this risk he was so keen on collecting upon. It was part of the fun, testing the idea of a near stranger and no background check as a ghoul. Though the likely hood he'd find someone with such a rarely held disposition towards his kind again was dismal. Or maybe it was Knox's attitude in the first place that encouraged him to try now. It's not like he didn't have all the time in the world to find a suitable servant but it might as well be someone he's taken a liking to. And with how the kid hadn't run away, even after a reaction like that, Bertram would admit this would be interesting first experience.


	8. Chapter 8

Getting some time to himself as he left the long vacated gas station Knox couldn't help but look back a few times. A glance here or there seeing if he was being followed. Maybe even hoping that he was but alas no clear indicators of a tail. Knowing Bertram had followed him earlier though meant Knox wouldn't likely know if he was being followed, aware of it or not. Now though he was tasked with some R and R and one on one with his thoughts. One of those thoughts being the offered escort home from Bertram, a joke most likely but even in earnest Knox would've turned it down. Even as captivating as the vampire was, as he'd clearly shown, Knox wasn't quite ready for the whole 'hey come to my place' bit yet. The vampire himself likely feeling the same seeing as 'abandoned' was one of his keywords. That and the fact of Knox not really having his own place to actually extend that invitation to. And he wasn't really sure how the whole invitation part worked in the first place, just that Knox was pretty sure he couldn't substitute Trip's permission for his own if that was a thing. Man there were still so many questions to ask and only so few opportunities to do so before Bertram told him to get on with it.

All the things on his mind, the offer which should be first and foremost was taking a bit of a back seat. At least when it came to Bertram in general. Bertram Tung, the secretive vampire became more and more vague with every interaction. Interactions whose theme were becoming hard to place. The lick. Now that one was easy enough for him. A friendly gesture or act of goodwill. None of those really fit, maybe even a bit of a snack to tide him off, hell if Knox knew.

A brush of his coat's interlock. Knox left it to hang open, not bothering with the zipper as he got a clear enough image of it being undone. Knox stuck in that moment, trying to read between the lines but didn't get much of a chance to react before it was over. Now he was left with nothing but a clear close up of the Nosferatu, nothing but pervasive recounts of all the small features that quite literally stuck out at him. The hand's were an easy sight to grasp without direct attention but the face. Knox had nowhere to look that wasn't a give away to his interests. Maybe interests was a strong word but seeing as he wasn't the only one indulging in the sight.. Knox had seen the quirk of the lips. Even past the show of teeth, jagged an uniform each uniquely pointed in one outward direction. Knox wasn't the only one who enjoyed that moment. He just didn't know what that meant for him.

His train of thought helping to pass along with the time towards 'home' Knox eventually found himself rounding the corner of the Pawnshop. At the unwelcoming sight of Trip's door he gave the offending lock one look before letting out a sigh. Time for a change of tactics he supposed. Knox gave a rather weak knock on the door before opting to go louder. No sign of life coming to the entrance he tried once more, stopping short as he heard the rather melodic clicks and clacks of security dropping away. The door itself opening just a crack to reveal a man, not quite awake but very aware that he wasn't asleep. Eyes leered over a chain, little more than decoration compared to the rest. Bleary to start Trip managed to focus on the sight of Knox who gave a small wave. Hoping to be in and out of the cold sooner than later.

"Knox? What.. like what are you doing here man?" Trip's voice sat heavy from recent and broken sleep, the question little more than a grumble.

"Well I was thinking bout what you said earlier." And about how Knox didn't even want to try the lock that would so clearly keep him out. "And decided maybe I should knock, once in a while." Knox added, not wanting this minor set back of his abilities to become a permanent expectation. Trip just looked at him bewildered.

"No dude, I mean it's like what, four in the morning?" Trip trailed as he checked some form of the time behind him confirming the ungodly hour Knox had arrived. When he looked back to Knox, smiling with a hop in his heels. Trip stood back in the doorway for a moment a absent minded look washing over him before returning his attention to Knox. "Your just going to stand there until I let you in?" He said it more as a statement then a question but Knox nodded back anyway. With a rather sharp inhale Trip closed the door only to reopen it, his last bit of defense dangling out of Knox's way to come inside.

"Thanks man." Knox quickly moved past Trip as he stood aside, hanging by the door to re-deadbolt the entrance before leaving the other locks unattended, as he did when he had company over.

"Don't thank me, I've just learned it's useless to wait you out." Joining up with him in the kitchen Trip leaned on the door way. "So are you just using the couch or.." Trip asked. Knox in turn simply pulled back one of the kitchen chairs as he looked up expectantly for Trip to join in. "Right.. no sleep then." Choosing instead to pad towards the sink and ignore Knox's courtesy. "Coffee?"

"Always." Knox answered leaving the chair out for him anyway. As Trip started a pot Knox found his thoughts, as wild an imaginative as it was a moment ago, suddenly blank. Any and all thing's he did want to talk about weren't exactly allowed as is, given the circumstance. Not to mention there was no disguise for last night's events that didn't sound a tad too criminal. Then there was that other vampire that Bertram kind of just.. Those thoughts scrambled the moment Trip returned with a newspaper, the print being dropped in front of him with little care to his mental solace. "What's this?" He asked as the other slumped back in his own chair.

"Just read it." Knox was kind of hoping he'd say 'it's a newspaper' but there was no arguing with him fresh out of a coma, so he pulled the paper close. From the top then.

"Uh..Tawni Session's reveals her love of animals with a generous dona-" Trip snatched the paper from him before he could finish. Knox, curious at what could possibly be wrong with charity, watched as the news was folded away in favor of the appropriate article. Handed back Trip motioned for him to continue. "Okay, Body found dead due to immolation in engine fire," That sounds graphic, not the worst thing he's heard of considering last night, but why did Trip care about this. "And this is the right one?"

"Dude.." His eyes might be closed but Knox could still feel them rolling at him.

"Alright, okay what was I.. uh it was confirmed to be one Alan Dibe- Oh I see, that's my guy." Knox turned the print down to catch Trip's nod, eyes still not quite open. "So that means.." Knox really hadn't thought much of what had become of his original target. Knox hadn't even seen him aside from a rough profile that looked even worse on his cell. That and not to mention more interesting people had popped up in the meantime. However this cover up could do more then just hide Dibello's disappearance in his case. "Can I hold onto this per chance?" Knox asked.

"Sure whatever man. I know you weren't so keen on talking to Kil so uh, maybe use that I guess?" Knox was rather surprised at the sentiment. One might even mistake that for caring if he wasn't careful. With no immediate response Trip cracked an eye open to Knox staring him down, usual grin in place. "Dude stop, seriously. It's creepy when you do that."

"Awe c'mon, we're having a moment here." Knox attempted to prod him in the arm when Trip scooted his chair back, distinctly more awake now and out of reach.

"What moment? I just don't want Kil coming in asking where all his hunters went." Eyes open and very clearly rolling.

"What moment, the moment you admit were friends.." Knox trailed off from his teasing tone before remembering he wasn't the only local bounty hunter. "Wait hunter's, as in plural?" Sure Knox's last job wasn't actually supposed to be his but he didn't think much of why that was. The coffee maker went off the moment of his question. Pleasant aroma's weren't going to distract him though. "Coffee?" Knox offered to grab Trip a mug to which he grunted in a yes-ish kind of way. Once both were poured he rummaged around for a second before returning to the table. One could always talk over coffee and this would be no exception.

"I mean Carson stopped over a day or so ago.. What the hell are you doing?" Trip motioned at his rather complex setup of additives, one of them being a cup's worth of instant coffee to the already strong brew. At least Knox could say he wasn't the one getting distracted.

"What? It's efficient." Knox answered innocently enough. "Why was Carson here?" Trip shot him a rather disgusted look as Knox continued as he was before taking a sip.

"To uh, to drop off his gun actually." Knox almost choked. When he managed to swallow Trip almost laughed at him. Probably thinking his concoction of a drink was the cause. "You good man?" A few hits to his chest to get the air in and the drink out.

"Y-yeah, fine dude. That, the Carson thing. What do you mean he left his gun?" Carson wouldn't quit, he wouldn't. He was good at the job and as Knox would begrudgingly admit he had better relations with the local law, which often resulted in faster cases for him. But if it turns out he was quitting, before Knox no less, how the hell was he supposed to face Kilpatrick himself. Knox did not need rejecting an old man's puppy dog eyes to be a tipping point on his moral compass. “Kil didn’t mention anything about it?”

"Maybe you should, I don't know, talk to him. Yesterday would've been good." Trip said looking hesitantly at his mug. As if he had any chance of going back to bed now, he drank anyway which helped him avoid a look from Knox. Even though Trip was in the right for this conversation Knox didn't exactly feel like he was in the wrong.

"Dude, I'm going to really. But last night wasn't the best time." Knox traced lines in the laminate, a more interesting pattern to watch then the change to Trip's disappointment. It wasn't as if he had a way to explain why that was. "Speaking of, let's talk about tonight instead." Knox said eager to direct away from the future of Bailbonds, especially now that it might mean leaving Kil without a crew. Or worse, getting his conscience twisted into double work life. And recounting on the details of Bertram's offer meant that wasn't a likely option.

"Um sure. Going to start by telling me about this mysterious savior of yours? You know, before I meet him." Trip pulled him out of the mental stress Knox was making for himself.

"I did tell you about him though." Knox was still more concerned about the offer that he hadn't taken the time to think too much about. He had a lot of thoughts about it sure but organizing them was a different story. "But that's only half of it, see there's another thing-"

"No, no the only thing you've told me is how he saved your ass from some ex movie star." He paused a moment. "That and his whole makeup deal."

"And it's a great look but that's not the point.." Trip took a sip but not before so clearly judging every word. So he wanted information on the guy, he could do that. "Okay um, his name's Bertram." That shouldn't be to much information considering he'd meet him later tonight. Not that Knox had much info on Bertram to give in the first place, at least nothing he could say aloud.

"What really?" Trip mouthed the uncommon name a few times. "Is that German or something?"

"I don't know but it's cool right?" Trip simply shrugged and Knox remembered how off track they were getting from the topic of tonight. "Anything else you need to now?"

"I don't know man, just think you should be careful is all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Knox said through a laugh. Carful of what, Bertram? If the vampire wanted to hurt him he certainly had the power to do it. Not that Knox thought he would. He absently rubbed the back of his head. At least not maliciously.

"Dude, your kind of a bad judge of character." Trip said it slow hoping to avoid offense. That just made the sentiment stick more. Knox couldn't help but laugh until he caught sight of Trip. He looked actually concerned, hell he was serious.

"Uh okay, examples then. Give me one." Knox asked before quickly adding on. "You can't say Doris." Trip shrugged before doing just that.

"She's the only person that comes to mind." Knox tilted his head, the accusation came off as a little unbelievable to say the least.

"Really? Out of every one in the city." Knox could name a number of guy's to be more carful of, most of them held a outstanding warrant of some kind or another. Trip silently agreed which threw Knox for a loop. How did this guy think that some little old lady was worse then hardened criminal's, maybe not hardened exactly, soft boiled? Still criminal's regardless.

"You give her half your paycheck Knox. It's like you have alimony or something." Trip rubbed at his face as he leaned over the table. Head in his hand's and bag's in his eyes he looked at Knox. "I gotta level with you man. Kilpatrick knows about it, dude doesn't care. This new guy you've been talking up, he might." Shit Knox hadn't even thought about it that way. Not to mention how he hated when Trip got in these mood's, these really mature and not Trip like behavior mood's. Though it was entirely Knox's fault for waking him up sober and serious in the first place.

"This is a terrible intervention." Knox grumbled, loud enough so the other could hear. Trip's eyes narrowed at him before a small smile started.

"Yeah well, you also suck with money."

"C'mon dude name one examp-" Knox stopped himself but it was too late. Trip had already heard and accepted the challenge.

"Well for one," Oh no, he had a list. "Half your bounties go unpaid because you forget to ask for payment."

"Yeah but Kil's good for it, you know that. He always pays when I ask."

"Dude.. how many times have you asked?" Knox's mouth hung open unsure of the last time he did, or if he even did. The answer was unsaid but the silence was enough for Trip. "Is that all." That wasn't so bad.

"Not even man." Knox groaned as he covered his face, not that hiding was going to do anything against this long awaited intervention that Trip was turning it into. "Second, your being hustled, third you don't buy clothes but you do buy old movies for full price online."

"Your supposed to pay full price for things! It's for the creators man." Knox said from behind his self made shield.

"Not when it's off eBay!" Shoulders raised Knox almost laughed at how serious he was taking this, seeing as Trip caught him doing that once an now it was forever a thing. He instead let out a breath before working up a more acceptable reaction.

"Okay fair point.. So I'll pirate more movies." Knox let his hands fall away to fully look at Trip. The movie thing was a bit of a petty note to end on but the other one was more off putting. "I'm being hustled?" Trip just responded with a single 'Doris' to which Knox leaned back in his seat. He honestly didn't know what he expected to hear. "Okay that's all right, any other things you wanna add to the fire?"

"Dude your life is a fire." Trip shot him a warning look before standing to clear the table. A moment later Knox joined him at the counter helping to put his many necessary additives away. "So what did you wanna talk about?" The answer to that wasn't as simple as Knox wished it was. He wanted to talk about his shoot out with a vampire, how Knox tracked them down. He especially wanted to talk about how every thing he witnessed Bertram do, super human or other, was no exaggeration. How Knox had been invited into that, to be apart of that. But he hadn't found a way to say any of it, at least not in Masquerade friendly terms. How if Knox even tried 'blood' and 'vampire' would certainly worm it's way into his word's.

When Knox had first heard out Bertram's offer he could've just said yes. Even though the Nosferatu stopped him a part of him wanted to say yes anyway. Why he wasn't sure, to impress him maybe. And until now he was fully on board, mind body and soul, that whole thing. Though if he could tell Trip he'd probably say something along the lines of 'no one in Santa Monica even has a soul'. And there was the doubt. The one con Knox found after all the positives. Sure the whole Bertram could command him like a puppet thing had potential problem's but the real tick for Knox was the secrecy. Trip, his unwilling confidant for the past year, wouldn't be an option anymore. This Masquerade stuff was harder than Bertram had let on and he hadn't even tasted it yet.

"Hey Knox, you awake?" Knox glanced over to find Trip both done with his task and moving to the living room. The lack of response not common between them, unless accompanied by sarcastic looks. Rigidly he backed away from the counter trying to balance thought's with action, not quite willing to lose his train of deliberation.

"Uh, yeah man what's up?" Judging from Trip's face that wasn't the right response. Abandoning his dilemma for now he tried to remember what they were talking about. "Oh um, tonight! We should go over the deal again." Knox still had time to think on his own. He'd figure it out soon enough. "You know, make sure I haven't missed out on anything." Trip seemed satisfied with the answer as he continued to the living room. This was fine, Knox and him would just go over some finalizing detail's and then he could get back to his mental crisis.

\---

Knox had known most if not all of the plan from both sides now. As long as Bertram didn't add any surprises to the mix he thinks he did a pretty good job of catching everyone up.

Easy enough this would, and should, be a fairly straightforward exchange as far as arms deals go. Trip acting as a hub of sorts would be the exchange point between his own supplier and a mover from, the Camarilla? Or third party he supposes. Trip only needed two third's of the info not really wanting to bother with were some of those gun's would end up. As was customary of a middle man, and law to Trip's paranoia.

Bertram's contact, some man of mystery, was dealing with pick up and delivery of those goods. That job, most shocking of all, sounded like it was only being handled by a singe individual. Someone Bertram offhandedly ensured had experience in this level of work, a real top of the line mover in his field. It sounded like a tall tale though especially since on further questioning Bertram said he'd never even met the guy. A small hope for Knox was that this was a more vampiric someone or something of the like but they wouldn't be meeting the mystery man tonight. A terrible shame as besides Bertram Knox had really wanted to have a conversation with another of his kind. One that wasn't threatening him or very evasive at the best of times. Though to be fair the Nosferatu had been more then earnest with him the last time they talked. At least he'd like to think so anyway. 

Regardless Knox was keeping his 'vampires he'd talked to without violent confrontation' tally at a strong one. In fact it was probably better if only Trip met this mover as Knox wasn't considered a part of this. He was just responsible for orchestrating the whole thing sure but this was supposed to be favor in Bertram's name. Like a gift that got sent up the chain of command, or pyramid scheme might be more apt a term. Something the vampire hadn't fully explained the meaning behind as of yet but had been expressed as important regardless. In Knox's case favor's often meant things you either both forgot about, or the other party would remind you of every second of every day. In Bertram's case it sounded more business oriented than that.

They had more then the better part of the day to wait and not much more to go over, seeing as Knox was leaving out the brunt of his thoughts. Thoughts that ended in a clear decision for him, though the reasons behind said decision were admittedly dodgy if he tried to put it into words.

Much to Trip's amazement Knox even managed to get a nap in through his new and renewed caffeine rush. The Pawn owner himself spent his time readying his store stock and carefully going over loan ticket's. Something any real scum of the earth pawnbroker would readily lose, earning more from their patron's loss. One of those uncollected ticket's being the very reason Knox had the honor of using what was now considered Trip's car. Though knowing how he operated if either brother came back for that car Trip would readily hand it over, as he still had the ticket. Damning all the hours he put into the vehicles upkeep in the process. A real stand up guy if you ignored his side business of lockpick's for tot's. Not that any of them knew how to use the tool well enough to get into any real trouble.

As the hours passed and so did the evening Knox was feeling an ever changing form of anticipation. Some of it good and rather quite redeeming in a way, considering he'd get to see Bertram and he was ready with his answer. The other was more dread fueled because he'd have to see Bertram and put his decision into actual word's, worst of all he might have to actually explain himself. Knox already felt like most of any of this was based solely on a string of luck. Maybe fated luck but luck all the same. Wondering what and how Carson would've handled himself if he hadn't decided to take a sudden holiday.

Knox, perusing around the customer side of the shop, kept a rather frantic and frequent eye on one of the sellable clocks. It took him the better part of an hour before asking Trip what time it was, proving the clock he was checking did not in fact function. What felt like forever in waiting he found himself counting minutes to counting seconds with no real direction. The idle noise of the radio, idle to Knox at least, flicked off earning his sudden attention. Trip had given him the okay before pulling down the shuttered gate to his window. Knox hopped up, willing an ready to do anything that didn't feel like window shopping, the most atrocious of act's a customer can commit. He wouldn't even consider stealing top of that list considering how impossible that was. Glass was proven bullet proof though not because of Knox in this instance.

"Got the key's right?" Trip asked behind the multiple layers of protection. Knox lifted the set on the ring for the store front, a rare thing to be trusted with.

"I got you man." Knox said before locking the dividing gate first. "Meet you out back in five?" Hard to tell if his friend was nodding yes or no behind the additional obstacles, so he'd assume yes for now. That should prove plenty of time to meet and greet his future employ and bring him back here, seeing as the Pawn was the first stop out from the underpass. A quick twist of the key till a click confirmed it locked. A shake of the door's handle also confirmed it locked for good measure. Pocketing them Knox made a cursory look towards the tunnel. The night brought with it lower temperatures and easily mistaken shadow's. The first sight of someone no more than the usual rabble of and around the street, on their way to get their night started no doubt. With a puff of air, not quite cold enough to see yet, Knox closed the distance to the meeting place, eyes and ear's open for any invisible person's that might suddenly appear. Knox might not have much defense against someone he couldn't see but he could at least be ready for him.

Shoulder's raised waiting for the inevitable shock he swiveled in place a few times, keeping his back towards the concrete overhaul as best he could. The five promised minutes he gave himself flittered away and so did the heat of the indoors his layers held onto. Knox's hand's cupping over his mouth he whispered low for only vampire ear's to hear. And maybe a dog, possibly. "You here?" A look around. No sound's no sight's. "Uh.. Bertram?" He had to be here, somewhere all invisible, around here.. "Come on man where are you?" Knox said more to himself not bothering to keep hushed any longer. Maybe Bertram actually hadn't arrived yet, he's a busy looking vampire after all. Hell maybe he was finishing something with that mover guy or some other perfectly reasonable.. er reason. It's not like the time they set was concrete and Knox was more in a rush leaving the Pawnshop then he should have been. Dangerously close to excuses yes but it was a little late in the game to abandon the deal now.

Well he's already waited once for the Nosferatu and he came for him in the end. Plus if Knox headed back now and then Bertram showed up, that act alone would contradict every attempt he's made to appeal to the vampire. He'll just shoot Trip a text and wait a little longer. The time in front of the club had been what? An hour at most. He could handle that so long as Trip didn't mind going without his key's for a bit. The store was locked up and he had nowhere to be besides home anyway so. Knox leaned back in wait, but in no way did he let his guard down in case that's what Bertram was looking for.

\---

Aged and golden eyes tracked onto to Knox as soon as he stepped out of the Pawnshop. Bertram even had half a mind to jump the kid when he first saw him arrive. Quite literally on the dot to when they had agreed to meet. Bertram had already gotten one good scare out of him and if their relationship was to continue he'd certainly get to enjoy a few more. No matter how tempting a thought that was though he had a purpose to his visit. And a second purpose to leave the kid where he was.

From his vantage point he could tell Knox intended to wait for him. Sweet as that was this Nosferatu was going to keep him waiting for a bit longer. He wouldn't say he expected anything to go south but this face to face stuff always came with it's own complications. The additionally unique complication, barring anything to do with his personal disposition, was the two he was dealing with.

Bertram had his time to do a little digging and what he found was rather impressive. What he found was next to nothing. For one, an almost laughable reality, was Knox being right about his friend's business. The entire operation was as clean as could be when faced to the public. Even giving the Nosferatu the need to doublecheck for inconsistencies. He could say he was fairly curious to meet the man behind the effort it took to organize that level of façade.

And that was the something he'd found. The kid though, that was an entirely different matter. Sure Bertram knew his place of work, where he lived, where he didn't but even that ended in a dead stop. No license, no state ID, not even a single paystub made in his name. Knox paid for everything in cash, presumably he didn't even have an account to charge. It was infuriating to a point really. A rare feeling of being denied basic information. A birthday, a relative, what school he went to, all of it absent. It took level's of skill to erase an entire life like that, skill that Bertram didn't believe Knox capable of by himself. Bertram even had an idea as to why kid might have developed such a lifestyle. However, if he dwelled much more on that theory one was likely to jump to wrong conclusion's. All good mysterious required clues and with time he was bound to get some. So he'd table it for now.

It took him a matter of moment's before 'appearing', as Knox might've said, on ground level. A more eloquent way to say he jumped in the least. Just a step away from the back lot. Around the corner Bertram caught sight of the man of the hour. It didn't look as though the back part of the building got the memo when the front was painted. The wall sporting nothing but simple brick much like the apartment's it was sectioned off from. Getting just the dreg's of his own porch light to see, it was clear the owner hadn't noticed him yet. Bertram on closing the distance immediately felt a twitch of muscles cascade up his arm, a reaction built over time signaling to hide away. A safe instinct to have but little more than an annoyance in the moment. Bertram, not looking to scare the skin off the guy, gave a short cough on his approach. His internal 'let's get this over with' coming very close to being externally said.

Turned to him Trip didn't have a immediate view of Bertram. Still obscured on the edges of his failing light and Trip himself looking a little hazy. A cigarette at the end of it's life propped in his mouth. If the ringed weight in his eyes were anything to go by he'd say Knox kept him entertained from an early hour. Let's just hope that didn't bring any new cover story promises with it.

"H-hey sorry dude, uh shop's closed ri-" Eyes narrowed at him before widening to a degree that was nowhere near Knox's normal amount. Bertram wanting this part over and done with stepped begrudgingly into the light. Trip's face, more confused then anything, looked like he didn't know what he was looking at. A much more anticipated reaction, and testament to however Knox described him if that was the worst of it. The broker's grip on his cigarette failed and in the next second he was fumbling to catch it. Bertram reeled in a smirk as the man had to snub out his lost smoke. "So uh, you're the Ber.. Bertram guy? Am I saying that right?" Bertram nodded, though it took Trip a moment to register the movement as a yes. Probably finding it hard not to fixate on his 'mask'. "Isn't uh, Knox should be with you right?" In the moment Trip took to look for a sign of his friend his cell rang out, the sound unique to the default tones one would normally hear. A hand raised signaling to give him a moment. Any worry Trip had presented towards the missing presence was wiped away immediately as read his message. Looking up with the beginning's of a grin, an action that Bertram hadn't anticipated happening anytime this evening. "Did you like, leave him at the corner?" It didn't sound like an accusation given how more relaxed Trip had become. Bertram gave another cough, looking for a way to respond.

"You could say I was curious.." Trip quirked at the sound of his voice but didn't say anything beyond that. "On how long he'd wait for." It was a honest answer though only one half of the truth. The other was Bertram genuinely believed this would go by faster without him present. Seeing as Knox tended to derail even the most narrow of topic's with little to no effort. Either way Trip's response to what most would call cold, even cruel of action, was telling of their relationship.

"Dude that's hilarious." It also apparently served as a quick break past the built up wariness. Something Knox had warned him about. "But I should probably tell you. He might uh, wait longer than you think." An interesting insight on Knox's character, all the more reason to see if that's true. Trip pulled out a pack, replacing his lost stick, before holding the box out to Bertram. "Smoke?" For once a sensible reaction to the roughness bestowed on his clan. Not reason enough for him to indulge in the offer though.

"No thanks, trying to quit actually." Trip nodded respectfully before stowing the box to light his own. "Well then, should we hurry this along before our mutual friend get's wise to the situation." That got a laugh out of him.

"Yeah sure man. I am serious though, you might not see him till morning." Trip seemed quite sure of the claim to which Bertram couldn't argue. Out of the two of them whoever had the most information on Knox was a toss up, but Trip had the detail's that counted. Bertram just had number's and places. "I uh, got a map of the routes inside if you, you know, wanna give it a once over?" Trip offered, his second cigarette already in the process of being toed into the ground. An invitation in wasn't really what he was looking for but Bertram supposed it beat talking without a reference. Plus he was interested to see the exact road ways they'd be using. Seeing as more then one side could always use the information.

"Sure, I'd love a tour."


	9. Chapter 9

Bertram wouldn't say he made a habit of accepting the more homely invites. Many times, even amongst other kindred, there was more safety found in the outdoors. A sort of middle ground between them and the sewers. He wasn't going to debate the tick of curiosity though, something that became more common as of late.

He was fully aware that Knox lived in and out of the Pawnshop. He'd seen it plenty in the frequent visit's, the hours spent here. Bertram couldn't place the relationship but he would venture a guess their ties were coincidentally work related. He'd seen Trip's gun records, required for his clean store front. One of those matched Knox's gun to a tee and was serviced out to Bail bonds.

As far as Bertram had to go by Knox had no strong attachment's that could serve as a potential break between them. Love was the big one, something not easily persisted over. He may not have the full background check that he wanted but Bertram was aware of the kid's current comings and goings. The less control he'd have to instill over the kid the better their relationship would go. That is if he agreed in the first place.

Trip, quick to get to the details, pulled out a series of print outs. As the broker assembled the bigger picture Bertram idly glanced around at their surroundings. Small details crept up like two mug's in the sink, a bundle of blankets on the couch. He already knew but the confirmation was nice. Finally pieced together the laid out sheets resembled the graphical outline of Los Angles. Routes and supply points marked out in ink, road's of importance stared and circled.

Claws pulled away from his form, one nail lazily tracing the circuit from start to finish. Trip explaining the times as Bertram passed over each point the kindred stopped short of a scribbled on intersection. "Why the divide here." Bertram cutting off Trip's report tapped the point of interest. Trip angled his head to see what he was referring to only to be confused when he saw the addition.

"I uh, I actually don't know what that is." The pawn man pulled the particular sheet around towards him. The addition in particular was red pen crossing out the original path, which cut through Beverly, and redirecting north just shy of King's way. A location that served no one but the Nosferatu and a disconcerting inclusion. "Dude you.. Knox must've added it." Trip sounded more confused then upset, trying to work out a reason why his friend would change it. "I guess Hollywood's got heavy traffic and there’s less to worry north of there but.. What do you wanna do?" He eyed Bertram unsure how he'd react to the rather cavalier adjustment. Knox had acted as communication between them and aside from this everything had been fairly carbon copy. The fact that Trip didn't know the change either didn't sit right. Maybe he should've brought the kid along, if only to put him on the spot.

"Keep the change. They can takes Kings over to Griffith in the same time either way." The idea wasn't bad, avoiding Hollywood was in everyone's best interest seeing as this was being handed to the Camarilla anyhow. He'd have some questions for Knox of course but the end result wasn't really his problem.

With only the one hiccup the rest went along in a flash. Knox, present or not, had found a way to distract them even if only for a moment. It was as plain as could be, Trip seeing them out after they agreed to their mutual associates abrupt changes. The gift nearly done Bertram finished it with a bow as he handed Trip his contact's information. "This'll be your aid and abettor. Call him when your ready to get started." Trip eyed the card as he flipped it over, quirking a brow as he caught the name.

"This a tag line or something?"

"It's his name I believe, real or not he goes by it." Bertram clarified, Knowing full well his own name was an interesting moniker in itself. Between himself, Knox and Trip this one hardly sounded out of place. "From here on out he's your guy. You won't be seeing me again." Trip amidst closing the door behind him gave him an odd look.

"Your meeting up with Knox after this right?" Bertram eyed him stoically not sure what Knox had told him. With no answer Trip fidgeted a moment before grabbing for his smokes again. "He said your just the middle man for uh, all this. So I gotta ask. You didn't just tie me to the mob or anything right?" Gold eyes held steady as Trip managed to meet them head on. After a moment Bertram couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled out.

"The mob?" Was that his biggest worry? A few mob ties. "Believe me, you have nothing to worry about. This group, their nothing like that." Granted the connection was worse than the mob but Trip wouldn't have to worry about them much. The one thing they were good at was covering their tracks. "Just a couple of exec's trying to get the edge over each other." Trip taking a drag of his new crutch seemed to ease at the mention.

"Shoulda known it was some white collar bullshit." He said through his cigarette. Satisfied with the answer and his puff he pulled his phone out, checking the time. "Anyway dudes probably still hanging on the corner. Should call him up before he falls asleep or something." Trip looked almost culpable now that he'd realized the time.

"Tell you what. I'll let your friend know were finished here. I have some business with him anyway." Head tilted in consideration Trip eventually nodded in agreement.

"Yeah alright. I could use a break from him anyway." Trip smiled to himself before a dawning realization hit him. "Oh but when you see him could you maybe tell him I need my key's. Sometime before noon tomorrow." Given the sight of the Pawnshop's back door Bertram was a bit surprised at the admission. More that Trip trusted Knox to that degree and the deadline considering their little car debacle. Bertram supposed if he had any emotional attachments to worry about it might just be the pawn broker.

"I'll be sure to let him know." With that Bertram's business with him was essentially done and further so was his presence here.

"Hey man, I know I shouldn't be prying or nothing but uh, I gotta ask.." Bertram hadn't even turned away from him yet but it wasn't hard to imagine what his ask was. Couldn't hurt to indulge in any burning questions at this point. Consider it a treat seeing as the broker had kept to himself in the long run. "Uh this whole thing." Trip motioned his own face in example. "You go to one of those studio places to get that done? Like for conventions and stuff." Trip seemed apologetic in just asking, something Bertram found equal parts polite and heedless. He couldn't help but smile in response, the show of teeth likely adding to Trip's inquiry.

"Yeah. Something like that." A vague answer at best but it seemed to satisfy the other's curiosity. Or rather he wasn't willing to pull any teeth for more, now that he got a good look. "I'll see to it that your key's are returned." Bertram was quick with his farewell and on closing his distance out of the lot heard Trip speak under his breath.

'Dudes totally in the mob.' Seeing as the word's weren't meant for him to hear he wouldn't comment. But he could admit the kid kept some interesting company.

\---

"Ugh it's been hours.." Knox stared at his cellphone to confirm those 'hours' was really just one, very long and very singular hour. All with nothing to do. He wasn't gonna lie he hated waiting. His job description as a hunter sounded cool, part of the reason he took it in the first place, but it was still about 90 percent waiting. Knox could do it, he would hang here as long as he needed to but man if he didn't get bored. At least at the club he could people watch a little. That an keeping up his guard up was getting exhausting. Trip hadn't even texted him back wondering where they were, which was.. odd to say the least. Dude worried about every little thing, unless of course he thought Knox was just making the whole thing up. But he wasn't one to lead him on either. Guy really didn't have the energy for that sorta thing.

Slipping down the Knox opted to crouch, back pressed to wall. Another glance at his phone. ".. Now it feels like days." Folding over the device he looked it over a few times. It was cheap for it's model but that just meant Knox could throw it out with little dent to his conscience. The only down side was he couldn't play snake on this thing. It'd be a great way to pass the time but burners weren't exactly optimized for fun. "And a damn shame that is.."

"I didn't take you for the remorseful type." Knox heard him before he saw him. The disembodied voice not registering until eyes appeared mere inches in front of him. Startled and cornered against the wall that when Knox jerked back, in a reaction of flight, his head had nowhere to go besides the brick. The sudden crack to his skull dizzied him but Knox knew that wasn't the cause of Bertram's fuzzy image suddenly coming into focus. Bertram, finally here in the flesh, let out a click of the tongue before raising up to look down at him. "Carful there, wouldn't do me any good if you lost those brain cells of yours." Knox held his head as he glanced up. He tried to glare back at the vampire but in all honesty Knox was to ecstatic for it to come off as anything but relief. He gave a small laugh, mostly at himself. What was the point of being on guard when he could get all close an personal, no sounds, no nothing.

"Did you really have to just, bam! Appear like that.. Damn near gave me a heart attack." Bertram lowered a hand, offering to help him up. The closest Knox might get to an apology but if the last few nights were anything to go by Bertram might never intend to feel sorry about anything. Knox accepted the help, carful of the claws, as he was pulled up faster then he expected. Now standing Bertram hadn't let go of his hand right away, instead turning it over and back in inspection. Knox shot him a questioning look but was ultimately ignored when the vampire let go.

"Well it's good to see your friend was right. Look at you, waiting like the good boy you are." Bertram patted his head like one might a dog. Knox didn't know how to feel about it, especially considering the mocking tone that accompanied the sudden touch. Wait.. his friend?

"You met Trip already!" Knox stared at him eyes widening as the hour of waiting gained reason. "So wait.. everything went smoothly then? You guys hit it off right?" He couldn't help the grin making it's way forward as Bertram being here must mean something went right. He wouldn't be here otherwise.

"If by 'hit it off' you mean the deals settled then yes." Bertram didn't seem to expect Knox's level of enthusiasm. Granted he felt a bit left out, he was left out in fact. But the here and now was Bertram had talked face to face with Trip. Which meant Knox had a very interesting conversation waiting for him when he saw his friend next. "Saw your little addition too. Avoiding Hollywood for any particular reason?" The question caught Knox off guard. It seemed a sensible change though he had to admit there was a bit of a personal goal behind it as well.

"You mean besides the obvious." Knox rolled his head. "You said it was anarchy over there, the main man villain of the Camarilla or something like that." That an Ash rivers himself. Action shot's may not paint him to be bad in any instance and Knox didn't think so either. Just that he was very ready to throw down with Bertram in the name of personal space. "I threw it on last minute. Didn't exactly know how to explain it to Trip yet. Was thinking maybe high traffic to hide in?"

"Funny, your friend said low traffic.." Bertram practically leered at him. Knox hadn't done much research on the areas road ways and it showed but what was the vampire looking for, what was he supposed to say? Bertram mentioned he could tell if Knox lied to him, maybe a pulse thing, but omitting information shouldn't really give anything away. Should it? "Is that the only reason you changed it?" Now that was a question he couldn't avoid if he wanted to. Bertram gave him a look, one much to reminiscent of a free pass from detention. One that Knox decided to take, not really wanting to test out the vampires inner lie detector. At least not yet anyway.

"Okay no, that's not exactly all of it..." Knox glanced away towards the street to check for people and not just to avoid immediate eye contact. Looking back he was met with a thankfully complacent Bertram, still awaiting his explanation. "So you know how I was kind of looking for you but sorta messed up and found the wrong guy? Sorta the right guy in the end if you think about.."

"Vividly." He smirked at the mention.

"Well that was just my search in Santa Monica, keep it small you know." Bertram nodded along. "But originally I was looking like, all over. Especially around Hollywood since that's where we met. But low an behold I found out there's an old water filtration plant somewhere up there-"

"That's been dozed down for the last ten or so years kid. What's your point?" Bertram looked more invested then he sounded, an odd bit of contradiction. Quick to cut him off but still curious enough to let Knox keep on.

"Point? uh yeah the point being it's all directly connected to Hollywood's waterways. Sorta like a city wide bundle of, of secret passages an the like." Knox said not a trace of guilt left. He thought it sounded like a find but he'd rather wait to hear what the other thought. Being all buddy buddy with the sewers as he was.

"You Google all that somewhere?" He said a bit dismissive but Knox just smiled.

"Use Alta Vista normally but no, this time just old building records. Outdated yeah but you can't just wipe out a whole network with out some serious restructuring." Knox looked over Bertram for any signs of interest. Guy was unreadable in the moment though so flat out asking would have to do. "I'd say that would make for a pretty killer base of operations." Considering the vampire seemed right at home in the underground, Knox didn't see the harm in adding a few thousand more miles of it to the repertoire. A thought clearly made it's way to the Nosferatu before he scoffed the idea away.

"Not really my style kid, but A for effort." The crook of a smile started before Bertram moved things along. Closer to the point of why he brought it up. "I don't see what any of that has to do with tonight's deal though." Knox made to clarify, if only to find he didn't exactly know why it did. the routes were useful in their own right but.. "You could of just told me of your little history project. Before changing up your friends road map all on your own."

"Well it was kind of a reveal thing. Like 'oh what's this' and.. okay so there wasn't a good point. But there was one." Bertram didn't seem impressed and even less so with his impression of him.

"You are aware this isn't our deal anymore." Knox pointed between them in question but Bertram gave him an odd look. He meant someone else then? "We're handing this to the Camarilla. Let them sweat the details."

"Aren't we.. you the Camarilla?"

"We affiliate with them yes. If you have to pick sides pick the one that get's there first." Knox could guess all he wanted but he was definitely sure Bertram wasn't the sort to use the royal 'we'.

"And your saying we as in?" He posed the question and gaining quite the frown in return. Particularly malicious looking with his features but not so intimidating when it wasn't lunging at you from nowhere.

"We as in me." His cue to drop it. Knox might let it go for now but it was definitely something got add to the back burner. And if there were others.. He wondered a moment if they were vampires or just people offered a deal like him. Oh right the deal, it was pretty easy to stray away from the subject at hand. Especially when every other word out of the Nosferatu's mouth was sure to be useful information in the future. But the deal, yes the deal. At the thought Bertram produced a pen, much like the one Knox had currently. That and a key ring, much like the one..

"Wha- did you just?" Knox searched his pockets finding the very two items of his gone. A simple look up, amazed an taken aback from the invasion of his coat. He found the smug naturedness of Bertram's back in full with the stunt. "Show off.." A really cool way to show off anyhow.

"Force of habit." He brushed off the comment. "Are you left handed or right handed?" Another out of field question that likely had more purpose behind it. Knox looked at his hands, trying to remember which one he used for his gun. But then again the other was used for writing, which was more important?

"Uh.. I don't know?" Eyes narrowed at him but there wasn't a lie to find this time. Knox looked between the two an offered his left, the one Bertram had inspected before. Fingers pressed and oddly angled, against the pen. Likely to make room for the nails that collided in the hold. Such a small inconvenience but he certainly seemed to have gotten used to it. Bertram grabbed his hand an wrote across the top of his wrist, avoidant of the palm. Finished he flicked the pen away into his sleeve as well as dropping Trips keys atop the instructions. The stores key ring reclaimed, or rather given back, Knox angled his head to take a look at the ink.

"It's an address. You can meet me there in an hour if you like." Bertram said before he could read it. Knox's eyes shot up with questions.

"Wait that's it? you don't want a yes or a no?" This was still about their exchange right? "I can go with you now." Knox had the time to think it through. The words were there, he didn't need another hour.

"Don't you think you should return those first?" Knox rolled the keys in hand at the mention.

"He opens at noon so, so he should be fine." Knox reasoned. Not really wanting to part with what little they discussed. Bertram paused, a claw raised in a light tap to his chin. Even with the act he didn't bother considering Knox's request.

"There is a lot to go over, could take all night even. wouldn't want you sleeping in past noon." A golden stare cut into him, a bit playful, a bit knowing. "Just give the keys back and I'll see you in an hour." The vampire's heels turned an ready to walk away shot him one last glimmer of teeth. A few strides in Knox watched as he gave a showy twirl of his hand before it faded out with the rest of him. He was definitely showing off this time and damn if Knox didn't want to applaud him. Left once again with the promise to meet, again an again, he looked out fairly certain he was gone.

"You uh, you took my pen.." He called out with a laugh. More or less waiting to see if Bertram was still there but no answer rang back. Instead Knox glanced down at the written address. Crisp and cursive like print simply read out, "Ocean Park Sunny Point, room 502." 

Ocean Park.. the motel? Now that was interesting. But more importantly he had an hour to hit the other side of town and even less than that to catch the bus. Especially if getting there early, maybe even get the drop on Bertram for once, was the goal. Knox looked at the recollected key's giving them a small toss an catch. First things first. Return Trip's key ring and greatly resist the urge to make it more than a five minute visit.

\---

Sunny Point was a very motel-esque name Knox would assume. The smiling sun mascot winking at him over it's sunglasses even screamed roadside shelter. However he building that stood in front of him now was anything but. Rather it was a pleasant looking high rise positioned so the the upper floors had a likely beautiful view of the inner city. A view of it's namesake he would guess. A bit out of the way sure but it certainly wasn't.. well hidden like Knox expected. Call it whatever you want this place was much to nice.

Knox managed to get here well within the time limit. Thanks in part to Trip being passed out on the couch when he'd arrived. Guy had a big day an all and it really made leaving without the intrusive conversation all the easier.

Originally he was just gonna head inside, maybe scout the place a little hoping he'd beat the vampire there. That idea flew away the moment he saw the place, real nice big glass doors, probably even real glass. The kind you can shoot out cause they can afford it. All the room entrances tucked past and behind the front desk which sat center of it all. With the open floor plan as it was Knox wouldn't be sneaking in this way that's for sure.

He glanced at his directions, a back way in his only option. "Room 502.. 502." Rounding the side of the building towards it's alley way he could make out his likely entrance. Fire escape ladders lined up just under the windows. fifth one up and first window on the right, also the only one without a light at present. His way in found but the way up stood a good few feet above him. Well it didn't hurt to try.

The first jump, aimed for the raised ladder, he pretty much whiffed it. Second and third went fairly the same but he almost had it. "Okay uh, running start maybe." Kicked off from the back wall Knox managed to hook around the lowest bar before working to pull himself up. It wasn't to terribly difficult considering his job often required a little leg work. Then again actual infiltration stuff was far an few in between. Especially when most bounties can easily be found chilling at their favorite bar. Hell Knox invited one of them out to eat once an they actually showed up. The whole sneaking around, now that was the fun part.

Making his way up to the appropriate floor Knox knelt in front of the window. A small tug on the ridge revealed it locked but fortunately for him lock picks had all manners of uses. Flicked open to press the edge into the seal, all it needed was a good push or two and it popped open enough to see the latch. Lock undone and last obstacle lifted Knox swung a leg over the ledge. Most of the way through Knox just barely heard the low end of a chuckle. He still had a good grip on the pane so as not to fall but his heart certainly did a flip at dawning realization of his new found company.

Eyes narrowed searching for the mirage that came with that laugh. He wasn't going to mistake him for a ghost if that's what he thought, Knox looking around some before realizing Bertram wasn't gonna show himself. Calming himself and willing his heart to settle out of shock Knox picked the likely direction of the sound. Trying to stare down nothing as best he could. "C'mon man. Just once can we meet like normal people?" The sight wavered a bit after his question, golden color revealed first in the spot Knox had guessed. A lucky guess but he wasn't gonna let that show. The rest of Bertram came into sight, leaned back along the outside wall a few steps from him.

"Says the kid somewhere in between breaking and entering." Bertram, Now those were some lofty words coming from him.

"I'm sure you could have gotten through it much faster. Helped with the ladder even." Knox bit back little, though it didn't do much to dismay the other.

"Well I have to admit it was fun watching you scramble on up here." Knox frowned at the insistence. So he'd been watching from the beginning. And here Knox thought he had even the slightest chance of beating the vampire here. Granted that was always going to be stretch. "You seem to know your way in, off you go." Bertram waved for him to continue. Knox let his eyes linger before sliding the rest of the way, leaving room for the other to follow.

Knox could actually hear Bertram as he came in, no longer silent or muffled like he was in invisibility. Rather the bounty hunter's focus lay in the state of the room. It was nice yes, clean cozy and all around worth the extra dollar signs. There was also a layer of dust to compliment the furnishings. A bit odd seeing as Knox was given the impression that Bertram had, or was living here. A hand stuck out to run along a desk edge and leave a clean trail brought his attention to a monitor. Knox turning to take in the room he wouldn't exactly call this 'equipped' as Bertram mentioned.

"Okay I might have heard you wrong before but this.." A glance at the computer again. Had this thing ever been turned on before? "Is your more equipped place? Like you, you live here right?" Knox motioned a circle of the room an act that had Bertram grin in return.

"More equipped then a rusted out bucket? Yeah, sure." Moving into the room, the Nosferatu inspecting his claws before returning to Knox's awaiting question. "Never said I lived here, presently." Knox wasn't entirely satisfied with the answer. Which apparently showed as Bertram continued on perfectly pleased with his confusion. Circling around the vampire himself seemed to be eyeing the place just as Knox did. So he hadn't been here before, which was odd considering Bertram decided to meet here in the first place. And what if someone just up an payed for the room while they were here. Guy seemed to carful to just let that happen. Knox knew he didn't have the full story but he wasn't likely to get answers on that any time soon. For now..

"That's.. okay so that's confusing. Almost as confusing as you not wanting a straight answer." Bertram knocked on the wall a moment, checking the sound and ignoring Knox in the process. "Like a yes or no about the whole, you know blood contract thing?" Knox tried again but Bertram found more interest in pulling the bed covers off. What was he checking for bed bugs or something? Knox frowned not really sure what he was doing. "Dude.." Nothing. "Be- Bertram?" He tried and still no response. Knox could probably say anything at this point with out so much as a care from him. "I got this cartoony vampire patch cause I wanted to work for you." He said maybe a bit to serious but he wasn't expecting anything from Bertram. When he looked up though brow raised at him Knox froze. That? of course he heard that. Standing up from checking the floor boards Bertram shot the iron on patch a glance, lip quirking up as he caught Knox looking away.

"You didn't name it anything did you?" The immediate tease in his voice stung almost as much what Knox said in the first place.

"Was thinking something like patchy or- You know what never mind." Hands in his pockets trying to discreetly hide it now that it gained Bertram's attention. Sure he wanted him to see it but in this instance not so much. "Why are you checking out the room?" Knox quick to deflect stood straight, ignoring the eyes on him. "Bad wallpaper or something." What Knox wouldn't give for him say 'if it's bugged'. It wouldn't be good if it was but it'd be pretty cool none the less. Secret agent like.

"Making sure the room's fairly sound proof. Just in case." Gold didn't leave him as he answered.

"In case what?"

"In case you scream I suppose. I'm sure you won't" Bertram said it so cool an collected that Knox knew he had to be joking. He was joking right? Bertram closed the half the distance between them seemingly done with his questionable room inspection. Questionable to Knox who had more an more for every moment Bertram didn't say psyche.

"That's a joke right?" Knox gave a small laugh. Bertram just looked him over oddly distant at the moment. "No seriously.. seriously?" Knox smile withered an the moment it did Bertram's returned as vindictive as ever.

"Just messing with you kid." Bertram said as he gave a rough clap on his shoulder. Something that both grounded Knox an shook him, a bit literally from the strength of it. Bertram's good humor intact was a small relief sure but he could do without the constant heart attacks. "And this," A sudden claw curling on the edge of the small vampire attached to his coat. The motion weirdly carful. "Suits you pretty well." Knox knew he was already smiling, nervously at first, but he had no idea how to react to the comment. It wasn't said in ridicule or even as a joke rather quite, well sincere sounding to be honest. Definitely a positive something but a nameless feeling in the moment. Whatever that was though made him wholly unprepared for what Bertram asked him next. "Now take off your coat."


	10. Chapter 10

"You gonna stop gawking there kid?" Bertram gave Knox a once over, who of which had now taken a more defensive stance. Particularly against the removal of his coat.

"Do I have- or uh, is that really necessary?" It started off as a whine before he adjusted himself, voice included. All the while and not so discreetly did Knox zip his coat the rest of the way. Is that was this was about? Bertram looked him over with the beginnings of a scowl. If the kid wanted to get blood on the jacket fine by him.

He'd made his preparations. And by preparations he meant learning what he could to fill the gaps of knowledge in the process. Information gleaned from those who gave biased accounts on their own experience with ghouls. The ultimate take away from it was how messy it could be, especially the first go around. though what else could one expect when creating a junkie from scratch.

Pulling away from the kid the Nosferatu passed him by to close the window, effectively stopping the listless noise of traffic. Knox's eyes tracked onto him, his sudden guard lax with confusion. Like he expected Bertram to push the issue. Maybe he wanted him to press given the exaggerated nature Knox's complaint took.

"I suppose not. Though if you wouldn't mind I have a little Q and A for you." He walked back into the room towards the bed. Comforter still discarded to the floor the kindred made no move to right it, choosing instead to take a seat on the edge of the mattress. The metal frame not making a peep, a testament to how unused it must have been. Questions Bertram had, he'd always have them but in the moment it was more to distract the kid. His nerves obviously bunching up and on the look out to stall. Well the kindred could certainly provide him the outlet and Knox seemed to perk up at the mention.

"Like an interview yeah?" Any momentary wariness gone Knox sidled over to the desk's chair. Bringing the furniture along with him to use just a foot out of Bertram's immediate reach. Situated in the backwards seat he folded his arms over the back before shooting a fully grown grin. "Okay shoot, what do you wanna know?"

Oh how Knox's mood was ever changing. Or just for show as was becoming wildly apparent with every interaction. However No hard pressed question's actually came to mind. Nothing the kid would readily answer in his opinion so he decided to just go with Knox's inherent suggestion. Treat it like an interview.

"So where to start," Bertram paused. "What's your commute like?" Keeping deadpan was considerably hard as Knox's nose wrinkled at the question. Knowing full well the kid had lost his wheels, which made his reaction all the more enjoyable.

"Well, as your day time specialist I'll have access to public transit." Knox shaking out of his internal reminder easily switched to a more rehearsed sell. "Plus I've recently learned what a few crossed wires can accomplish, so there's that." Bertram had to admit, it was a decent spin. He'd have to try something else.

"Any outstanding injuries? Seeing as your record is surprisingly absent at the clinic." Knox laughed off the obvious jab.

"Nope, not one broken bone here. Well none that hasn't healed back stronger anyway." Curious. Bertram was hoping Knox might have something to say about the unsigned discharge concerning a gunshot wound. Though there were two bounty hunters to consider in that scenario.

"Are you aware of what the job is?" Bertram watched the twitch of his eyes, looking for an appropriate response. Seeing as the kid threw himself into everything without so much as asking what he'd be doing, Bertram was more then a little curious as to what Knox might come up with.

"Man uh, I think the gist of it was like absolute servitude, right? Or a gopher of sorts?"

The way Knox casually mentioned his loss of freedom was commendable sure but he needed him to know this wasn't just some daytime hobby. "This isn't exactly an office situation if that's what your thinking." Knox nodding along before correcting his words.

"Yeah, yeah I know. A street gopher I mean. Like day or night I'd be doing stuff for you. As uh, an errand boy?" That was honestly the closest Knox was expected to get given his lack of information. Anything else to ask.

"Have you taken any drugs lately, maybe within the last month or so." Knox seemed to consider the question seriously, carefully, right up until the moment he spoke.

"Does caffeine count as a drug? Or uh, scratch that. That doesn't count.. Pain killers?" He shrugged.

"Moving on." He sighed, resisting the urge rub his eyes. Getting a little tired of playing interview with the kid. "Last question. Any allergies I should know about." Knox pulled back from his relaxed position, brows knit together.

"What like a bee sting? None that I can think of.. Can you be allergic to blood? Or uh, dead blood in this case." Between kinde swapping blood often resulted in sharing pathogens. That concern, though playful coming from Knox, was still staked in reality. A reality that didn't apply to kindred. But it created a nice break away for Bertram.

"Well in that case there's really only one way to find out." He said with a graveled hum. Knox's smile fading, recognizing that their time for banter was over, that stalling was over. They were here for a reason after all. "What's your answer?" Bertram said quick to cut away from acting entertainer. He watched as Knox's face struggled to choose neutrality over his usual, more playful, countenance.

"going right into it huh.." Knox's hands came up to grip the chair. Tapping idly before he found interest in the ceiling. "Well I'm here aren't I?" His tone melodic, high-spirited. Trying to regain the mood from before. But it was time to be serious and Knox surely understood that. Knox knew he'd lose free reign the moment he accepted, not that it's mention seemed to bother him any.

"Yes you are. But I'd like to hear you say it." Bertram crossed a leg, ready to be patient and looking for the kid to back out if needed. Flexing his claws in wait Knox's eyes shot back with the motion before slowly raising towards his own. Whatever the kid had going on in that head of his was anyone's guess but he looked like he was steeling himself. Hopefully not for another joke.

"Yes." So quiet at first and though Bertram heard him Knox must've assumed otherwise. "My answer is yes." Grin gone, eyes not so wide, the air of fun now out of the way. Bertram smiled in his place, the show of teeth much like every part of his form was clearly being taken in, observed. There he is, finally acting the part.

"Take your coat off." A test maybe, to revisit his earlier request, see if any of that reluctance would spring up again. He wasn't here to simply entertain the kid. If Knox was ready and willing to go along with the Nosferatu's wishes, Bertram was willing to sidetrack a little. So long as they ended back on track of course.

Knox with a only a second of hesitation did as he was asked, folding his removed layer neatly on the desk. Not without making a face but the action settled the matter. A show that Knox was still very much himself, what with the care he took to dust the surface off before leaving it. Turned towards the kindred, that piercing stare as company, Bertram beckoned him with a claw.

"Come here." It was said simply. No echo of dominance, not a hint of radiance resounding in his words. Just a simple gruff request that Knox followed of his own volition. A reserved look about him Knox found himself taking the awkward few steps over. By passing the chair entirely he knelt before him, a little squirrely as he had nowhere to hide his hands. Jacket gone, leaving himself in reach the kid was clearly out of his element. And it was quite the fascinating sight, him being unable to hide behind a ready made quip.

Glancing around a moment Knox shot a curious look up, both at the position he put himself into and what to do next. "Have you, have you done this before?" Bertram considered the question. In retrospect he had if not to this extent. Though he doubted a comparison between the kid and a chance rat would be the reassurance he was looking for.

"No kid, Not like this before." He kept it open ended and was more surprised when Knox didn't ask further. faint turn of a smile though as the admission seemed to relax him some. Bertram pulled his sleeve up with no word from Knox. Preliminaries over Bertram dragged a claw down to his upturned wrist. A highlight to the vein to illustrate his point. He tapped for attention as Knox hadn't moved his eyes from the Nosferatu's own. "You ready?"

"What just like that?" Looking between the needling nail, then over to the rooms other side. Particularly at the connected kitchens cupboards. How the vitae was served though made all the difference and if Knox was looking for a glass, he'd quickly be disappointed.

As a wordless answer to his question Bertram pressed the nail in, lightly so in Knox's eye but with a pressure that could easily crack bone. That very strength needed to dent the skin as a quick line cut into his wrist. In a show Bertram brought the tip of the nail to his tongue, keeping eyes locked with Knox as he licked the excess vitae off. Almost as if to say the water was fine, those wide eyes taking in every solitary movement.

Looking down as the blood pooled in the kindreds palm, the kid gave less a distasteful look as he did an interested one. "So uh, I just.. Straight from the wrist." He said head angling back in forth, waiting for a go ahead.

"Don't tell me you need a straw. C'mon kid, wouldn't be much point to this otherwise." He gave a more humored murmur. "And try not to make a mess will you." His last chance to back away. Jump up an out the window like none of this happened and back to his life of chasing bail runners. Instead Knox readied himself with a last look up leaning into his palm. Eyes screwed closed as if the first taste would bite him back, Knox's tongue dipped into his hand before coming up and over to his wrist. A repeat motion of what Bertram had done to him a mere night ago.

The scrunch in his face disappearing as he lifted up after, a held breath escaping before Knox returned. Pace increasing, he practically nosed into the source. Without even a minutes taste Knox's hands shot up to grab at the Nosferatu's arm. Pushing into the pulled back fabric of his sleeve, as if his hold would grant a better angle to the infliction. His grip for what it was, was strong, the muscles tensing easy to see with his coat out of the way.

As medical as Bertram wanted this to be, expected it to be, he found himself enjoying the display before him. Mild fascination at Knox as the long drags of his tongue slowed from cleaning the released blood, now only mouthing at the cut for more. Nothing but the sound of trapped gasps when there was no more to be found. All of which had been done rather quietly for what he'd been told to expect. Though for who it was that warned him Bertram supposed it was just like them that would encourage any sounds.

The image of a dog sloshing in it's water bowl near the beginning had morphed towards that of a kitten, in light of the soft movements. Baring of course the strong grip to his arm, fingers flexing in and out of the leather. Though the Nosferatu had the thought to allow it a little longer, given the uncharacteristic silence it gifted him. Bertram couldn't help trail his unattended hand up the kid's neck. Fingers curling into hair he pulled Knox off his arm as gently as he could. Especially with him still gripping his new life line. A pleading look shot up as Knox silently begged to return to the wound. To what though? seeing as the blood was long lapped away.

Those eyes, one blown out as it steadily shifting in hue. The other already bright as the the glow worked through his original color. Witness to the occurring changes Bertram grazed a nail along his chin, a stilled reaction to his touch. "Now now, kitten. That's enough don't you think." A short line of tenderness, it did more then a command could in the moment.

The Nosferatu's words, no different to himself, seemed to bring about a resounding calm in Knox. His eyes shut once again, head resting against the sharp hold. Hardly a mess to worry about the only touch of blood left was on Knox's chin, where he had first pressed down. Eyes fluttering open, color and size evening by the second, Bertram leaned down to lick the last trace off him. Knox watched, half lidded the color brightened, something that Bertram might mistake as responsive if he hadn't known better. His focus pulled away along with Bertram's hand, head rolling in it's absence.

Turned into to himself Knox seemed taken with the less than lucid side effects. Bertram, resisting the urge to press him to fall backwards, removed himself from the scene. Coming to stand in front of the desk, it's one an only decoration the kid's coat. The excitedly spoken about patch.. patchy he would muse, sat dead center with it's fold. No need to raid the content's this time he instead traced the iron-on's outline. Tacky was it? yes. And yet it summed up what Bertram might come to expect from it's owner perfectly. Seeing as his sense of humor was more core to Knox's being then Bertram would have originally guessed.

Within the border of his sight Knox was already rising to stand. A clearly stable movement, as he might be overcoming the effects sooner than what was expected. Or at least what Bertram was told to expect. Upright an clearly level headed Knox's gaze made a spin around the room, before landing on Bertram. It was the only apparent change he could see and they were staring back at him, wide as ever.

Even the kindred had to admit, the peerless gold on the kid, it was a little reminiscent of his own first few centuries. And he wore it well despite the bewildered look it sat in.

The raised brow Knox gave complimented a more discreet smile. "So uh, Kitten huh?" Of course that's the first thing he'd latch onto.

\---

To say he was swimming in the moment would be an understatement. Knox wasn't out of it, no far from it actually. The second control was regained he shot up from the floor. The room was a blur yet so focused. Maybe the colors were brighter, the edges now stark in contrast. This, this was some twenty twenty vision for sure, seeing that as the only explanation.

His head was a clutter, thoughts images, his motivations and feelings mixing with something else, something not quite his. Trying to make sense of it Knox looked for something, anything before his eyes landed on Bertram. Instant clarity as his focus centered on him. "So uh, Kitten huh?" And zero filter apparently.

What could've been a smirk easily turned easy going with the roll of the undead eyes. "Don't tell me that's all you got from that." The vampire looked him over and Knox took a odd comfort in being analyzed. No Knox could remember the whole evening, maybe even better than before but it was the words. Every phrase and tone it rang in stuck out in his conscience, a driving loop that he could listen to all day.

"Remember, of course I remember." Knox trailed off a moment, hand coming up to absently rub at his jaw.

'Try not to make a mess.. will you'. It shot through his ears, a flicker under the ribs as he blanked.

Shaking his head Knox found himself smiling back at the vampire, not so forceful as he usually did. "Am I not supposed to or something?" Bertram glanced away as the thought clicked in his head. The vampire made mention of not doing this before but, that wasn't a lie? He thought it along the lines of the Nosferatu trying to make him feel better and it had but to think that might've been real. Knox didn't know what to expect going into this but maybe he didn't either. Any serious attempt at piecing together what that meant was interrupted as Knox's balled up jacket landed square on his face. Pulling the fabric off his head Knox couldn't help the sly look that came about. "Am I really your first?" Bertram didn't give so much as a twitch. The guy was too good at that, it was wholly unfair.

"Back to the matter at hand." Letting the coat fall onto his arm Knox watched Bertram take up the abandoned desk chair, sitting in it correctly. So official like.

"Yeah okay. so uh, what do I get to call you?" He asked pulling an arm through the sleeve. Bertram's nose wrinkled as much as it could against tight skin and the nose ring. "Like I can't just call you dude anymore. That's to.. everyone else-ish?"

"I don't do pet names kid, we've been over this." The growl was evident but Knox took it as little more than a puff of hot air. Sense of self gone in the moment Knox really wanted to personalize something between them. Even going so far as to ignore his self preservation.

"Aw c'mon that's not fair. You've given me what," Righting his collar as he made the mental count. "Four, maybe five of them!"

"Uh how bout no." Bertram said it like that was the end. But Knox had no plans to quit this time. Even mildly aware of the consequences he might face should Bertram really want him to drop it. In a way Knox wanted that to be the case. If only to know what this 'can't say no to me' deal would feel like.

"I could call you boss, that's simple enough." Falling back to lean on the bed, the welcomed return of his coat gave a new wave of bravery. "Or master, cause I'm some sort of your familiar now." He amused himself with the poshness of the title, oh the accents he could use.

Bertram ran a hand over his face, The warning glare eventually subsiding into simple annoyance. "If I give you one, just one! Will you drop it." Wow who was he looking at here? Trip or a deadly vampiric force. Despite the absolutely predatory look Knox found his wishes met. He could practically feel his heart skip a beat. In a rare victory no doubt.

"So uh, boss then?" Knox asked in question, thinking it the more likely of the two. More surprise came his way when the Nosferatu's look of distaste heightened. "Or Master? Yeah, that sounds good to." Whatever reason Bertram had for not wanting to be called 'boss' was his own. Even unsure at first when saying it, it really did sound perfect. Taking the whole servant master relationship and rolling it into a term of endearment. Something that could easily be disguised if they found themselves in the company of more old fashioned vampires if that was a thing. Man did he want to meet other vampires but for now he'd enjoy what connection he had. And wow what a connection he'd just made, one could say he was glowing from how good he felt. Marathon ready even.

Taken with the little allowance he'd been given Knox was brought to attention by a snap of fingers. How he did it with those claws was a wonder in itself and a shame for Knox to have missed it. "If you have any questions about this right now save it. It'll be a better use of our time If I just bring you up to speed on the basics."

"I already know about clan's and factions though." Knox raised a brow. He wouldn't mind learning more but what did Bertram consider the basic's anyway? The whole thing was pretty complicated from the start. And learning how to say those complicated and pretty words was the worst offender.

"This is about what you'll be doing from here on out. But first.." Knox shot up at the mention, eager to do something, like actually do something in this revealed world of vampires and more vampires. Bertram's lip quirked at his reaction but quickly turned indifferent as he pulled out a phone. It was.. it was his phone, again?

Knox frowned. "You should really get that 'habit' of yours checked out, you know." He must've taken it from his coat but when? It could've easily been from the moment he went through the window. Bertram seemed in a startling good mood, an utter contrast to Knox's as he bent the fold up backwards with a crack of plastic. Dangling his 'kill' from it's exposed wire he laid it on the desk. "Awe c'mon du- Master really?" Knox's hand's covered his face in a show of horror. He had just moved all his stuff over to that one too.

"I need the other one as well." Bertram held out a hand, an expectant look on his face if not a smug one. 'How'd he know about the second one' easily turned into 'of course he knew, he's amazing like that'.

"No, seriously? No." Despite his wishes Knox found himself handing over the second device on near instinct. "Uh, I can't look." Knox watched anyway, wincing at the second as the last of his phones went in two. He supposed he should be thankful they were so cheap in the first place. Bertram laid them neatly beside each other, looking proud of his work before he simply held out his hand again. Eyes held onto his as Knox shrugged in defeat. Was there nothing he could hide from him, nothing at all? Pulling a pager from his shoe Knox gave it up before an incredible press of a thumb broke into the screen. Rendering all of his communication effectively cut off. At least now he had an excuse not to call Kilpatrick. Besides the hounding conscience.

"Now is that everything?" His question sounded like he knew the answer but Knox still gave a sulky sounding 'yeah'. "Good cause you'll be using this instead." Tossed his way Knox managed to catch it with little issue. The creaking in his ribs noticeably gone. Turning it over it was essentially his phone, though with the addition of two usb ports and a, what is this? "Use it however you want but if you need to contact me or find anything of.. interest, let's say. Simply write a memo, leave it for an hour, then delete." Knox looked up both bewildered an ecstatic. He'd just given him a phone, for free. Could he be any more amaz- Wait. Like yeah, he was amazing but in this instance, where the hell was that coming from? The guy had just broken three of his devices and yet here Knox was getting excited about one obviously bugged phone.

Knox tapped the back square that took up the first port, nail catching on what felt like a scratched in symbol. "But why an hour, if you have a system in place to catch what I write why can't I just delete it immediately?" Knox didn't feel ungrateful about the secret spy like instrument he'd been given but the time frame struck him as odd.

"Let's just say our system isn't as automatic as that. An hour is enough time for it to take notice." Bertram said with an offhanded look to the wall. This system sounded an awful lot like a person but Knox willed the question away. Question's involving 'we' didn't seem on the table just yet. "And if the phone breaks for any reason it should work with any computer."

"You mean if someone other than you breaks my phone." It was meant to be playful but Bertram just raised a brow. "So what exactly is the thing, the thing that I'll be doing?" Knox asked back on topic. Idly tracing the grooves cut into the usb but not bothering to look at the moment.

Bertram held a hand to his chin, a nail tapping and bringing Knox's attention to it immediately. "You could consider yourself an informant. People of interest, uncertain circumstances and things concerning us. You'll be keeping an ear to the ground so to speak."

"Day and night." Knox chirped in.

"Or night and day yes." Bertram hummed. "But on the down low. I didn't grab a journalist for a reason." Knox would love to argue that he didn't exactly grab him rather took him on a whim. "Speaking of I have one last thing for you." Fishing through the vastness of leather and, what was that shag carpeting? Bertram flicked out a credit card before holding it out for him to take. So kind of him not to throw it this time.

"Whose bank card is this?" He gave it a once over. Knox didn't see a name or recognize the icon in it's design.

"All yours. Think of it as an allowance. It's prepaid and you have about a week on the room-"

"What? You.. You already paid for the room?" He almost dropped the card as soon as he realized he could've just walked through the front door. "Then why were you waiting at the window?"

"The room's paid for but not by me." Bertram gave a cough, evaluating what to say and what not to. "Besides me asking the front desk for a key? That sort of thing doesn't go over well." He ended in a throaty laugh. Maybe at how obvious it should've been but Knox stuck to the fact hanging over head. Was this third party one of his mysterious contacts? What were they even called cause they definitely seemed different from the mover the Camarilla provided.

"So you've kit me up and gave me funds for.. occasional information?"

"I told you about a trial period didn't I? Consider yourself on stand by for now." Bertram stood from the chair. That sign of him possibly leaving sent an ache through Knox's chest. Fumbling with his collar to avoid inspecting the sudden feeling. Knox raised off the bed in instinct, maybe a need to chase after, or at least keep the conversation going.

"There's gotta be something I can do in the meantime right? Anything really, anything at all man." Knox paused a moment. "Master?" He caught Bertram's line of sight, an almost wary look about the vampire. With a sigh and an eye on the window he asked. "On a scale of one to ten, how good are you with a lock?" Knox fumbled his words a moment. That certainly came out of left field.

"I uh, maybe a six?" Bertram looked at him objectively which forced Knox to consider the deft hands of a vampire might consider him less then talented. "More like a four if I think about it." Bertram seemed to chew on the information before returning to his magic jacket of tricks. Knox opened his hand out before Bertram retrieved whatever it was, so as not to have to play impromptu catch. With a heavy drop a padlock fell into his palm. Knox was mostly relieved that it didn't look like Trip's but he knew from the model alone it wasn't one he could crack. But he got the idea.

"If you need to busy yourself try to get that open. In the mean time I'll try to find something nice and easy for you to handle." Still inspecting the lock Knox frowned at the implication. Faced with reality though he was aware that the same couldn't be expected from him as a vampire. His specialty was little more than having a few extra hours in the day. That and a sparkling personality.

The aching was back and in a weird way Knox felt he knew why that was. "Is there anything else I should know about, before the clock starts that is?" Bertram seemed to love working on a need to know basis. Something that wasn't gonna stop anytime soon apparently.

"Hmm, avoid charging that card for now. If you need money take it out at the convenience store down the street. Nowhere else." That was an odd if not very suspicious request but Knox could follow it no problem. "Think you can handle that?"

"Yes si- Master!" Knox smile shone bright, even as a hollowing feel grew in his chest when he neared the window. The vampire gave no immediate reaction to the title Knox was trying to impress upon. Though that imperceptible twitch in his eye could be considered annoyance. A small win in his book if Bertram wasn't leaving. 

A leg already through the opening Bertram gave a look back, a flash of teeth before adding to his goodbye. "Oh uh, and you might want to get a story ready for this, this right here." He pointed between their eyes, holding back what looked like a laugh. Knox's hands shot up to his face, feeling around but found no psychical change.

"What do you..?" Bertram was already up and over the seal as he made quick work of the ladder. Knox peered out after him, a hand still tracing over his face with a healthy dose of concern. Out of sight without a sound, Bertram didn't reappear and was likely invisible at this point. Knox squinted hoping that now, with just a bit of his blood, he might be able to pick up on where he was. He certainly felt some sort of pull down the alley but even straining his eyes there was nothing. "Dammit.. there's gotta be a trick to that?" 

Knox had supposedly resisted vampire charm as per what Bertram had told him. But that, how do you push through that kind of magic? Fingers tapping along the seal before he retreated inside. Knox found himself in the middle of the room, bouncing in place as he looked for something to do. "What did he mean by story?" He needed a cover but for what?

Mirror, he needed a mirror. Branched off from the main entrance was the bathroom. On entrance his first impression was he couldn't see in the dark. A bit disappointing but Knox flipped the switch anyway. He almost didn't notice it at first, what with the rooms harsh light preserving over the glow. He blinked a few times, the 'trick of the light' not going away.

Unable to look away he blindly grabbed for the switch to flick off and.. and they were glowing? "Holy shit.." Knox promptly walked out of the room, a haze of giddiness setting in, as he turned right around to look again. They really were huh, they really did change. "Dude what!" leaning over the marbles edge he stretched an eyelid back trying to catch a glimpse of his old color anywhere.

Pulling away he gave a silent laugh, disbelief evident as rolled his head from side to side. Knox couldn't even feel the difference. He might not be able to see in the dark sure, but his eyes could be seen through it. A little fainter then Bertram's but in the light the glow was barely noticeable. To people who knew him though.. "That's so cool," But also terrible, "This is insane, insanity!" How the hell was he gonna hide this?

"Wait what if?" Knox bared his teeth to feel for a point or two. "Hwuh, nwuhthang.." Pulling out of his mouth he couldn't even feel sad. His smile crept back in place as the gold shone back at him. His gold, a notably unnatural and awesome color.

It took him some time to pull away from his reflection and back into the living space. Rather taken with the change Knox curiously looked for more. No claws or adjusted boney surfaces to be found though. What he did find curious was his collection of small cuts and scars, gathered from odd jobs and frequent trespassing, were a mix of gone and not. Newer ones had healed over completely while some remained. Some Knox would've been happier without, especially those with less then ice breaking stories attached.

All these new little additions were great an all but the one that stood out, the real concerning one, was the occasional drifting of thoughts concerning his new Master. Knox would think it almost normal since yeah, he was an interesting guy. Now even more so since he'd be working for him where he could but still. The ache struck again, same as when the vampire first left. Knox couldn't even think about him with out a sense of loss now.

He honestly couldn't tell if this was better or worse then being a strung up puppet. Okay maybe it was a little better then that, at least it wasn't so strong he was jumping out the window after him. Knox might not have much in the way of work but he still had something to keep him busy. Balancing the metal pad in his hand he flipped it over a few times, inspecting the lock. How hard could it be?

\---

Hours he'd spent, literal hours on the damn thing. Knox tossed the lock on the bed before falling face first with it. "Ugh he made it sound so easy." His groan muffled through the fabric before turning over to look at the impossible lock. Well maybe not impossible, Knox already felt close to figuring it out. Even likely that Trip's door wouldn't stand in his way now. But it wasn't like he had time to dedicate his whole life to mastering one skill. A week, Knox had the room for a week, and he intended to figure it out well before then.

The sooner he did so the sooner he'd have a reason to call his Master. It was that thought that finally lessened this artificial anxiety or whatever it was. But Knox needed to take a break for now. Maybe get out of the room, take in the sights, pull out some money. The room key! Here he was losing his free time to a padlock and he hadn't even grabbed the key.

That seemed like a good distraction, if not his original goal. Knox rolled off the bed, leaving the lock to it's untapped potential. "I'm sorry but we could use a break form each other." He said as he made for the door. At least he didn't need to worry about 'locking' anything down.

The hallway was exceptionally more narrow then it looked from the outside. Considering how decent a size the rooms where for the corner building, he's sure they didn't get many complaints. But man how many rooms did one floor have? Ten maybe and Knox wasn't even on the top most floor.

No time for detective work when it came to the architecture though. Knox made around the L-bend in the hall looking for the stairwell. A simpler if not as fun way down when he caught sight of a women, caught up in a struggle for the door with a number of trash bags balanced over her shoulder.

Knox, more to get by, held it open for her as she managed to push the bags through with the help. A small thank you with a contrite apology rang with a familiar voice. He almost asked to make sure but she seemed to recognize him first. "Cell phone guy!" Almost dropping one bag in suprise Knox managed to catch it. It being incredibly heavy he was relived when he didn't just fall with it. What was even in here, a body?

Looking towards the delightful expression she had he knew for sure. "Concierge girl!" He mimicked in tone, though it really was a surprise to see her so far from the pier. "I didn't know you lived this far out." She made to grab the bag she had dropped but Knox held on. He could at least help her bring it down and despite the nervousness she seemed to agree.

Descending the stairs She asked about how his job, an easily expected question. Knox's job, the one where he still worked for Rivers in this case, was going terribly. The best way he could describe it was having to 'chase him down' and 'getting tossed around'. Ending it on the note of finding better employment, trying very hard not to sound to excited, and mention what his new line of work was. The mixture of half truths enthralling her until they reached the ground floor.

"I suppose that means you didn't get the signature huh?" Oh right, he'd almost forgotten all about it. Pulling out his wallet he dug it out for her.

"You mean this right here?" He flashed the card along with a triumphant grin. She gasped as it was placed in her hand, holding it delicately like it might shatter at the slightest touch.

"You got it! Really got it, with the message an everything." If it wasn't for the bag in hand she looked like she might swoon right there. Knox didn't fully understand how star struck she was until Bertram came to mind, yet again. He hoped he didn't end up looking like that when he met his Master again. Or maybe he should, if only to get a reaction out of him.

Bags left near the door in the main way they both found themselves at the counter. Her checking out and him checking in. Letting Knox go first he told the clerk about which room he needed. A small spin on how he lost his key when he last checked in. Banking on the fact the clerk wanted them in an out quickly Knox was taken aback when asked for identification.

"Just a name and I can give you the key." The man asked and Knox's hesitation got his travel buddy from the stairs attention.

"Uh, maybe check under Bertram?" Knox didn't have any other name to give. Hoping the third party intended it's use for the Nosferatu an used his actual name. His Master certainly hadn't directed anything about it. The clerk paused, staring at the digital check in on the screen.

"Close enough I guess.." He trailed before continuing to type. Well that was interesting, Knox didn't expect it to be that easy. A second later he pulled a key off the wall an dropped it on the counter. Knox snatched it immediately before moving out of the way for the other to check out.

They used his name? Someone who obviously didn't care about being secretive. But they didn't use Bertram's actual name or the 'close enough' comment wouldn't have come up. Whoever payed for the room had some kind of relationship with him and Knox desperately wanted to know more. About them, about his Master and the local vampire presence in general.

Finishing up with returning her key she walked over to grab the two bags, clearly on her way out. Knox followed her if only to be polite as he wondered about who set the room up. Why they did in the first place. Coming up to her car she popped the trunk before turning to look at him expectantly.

"Don't think me as rude but I have to ask. Your eyes were different weren't they? Last time I saw you." In near instinct Knox just looked away. He wasn't ready for someone to ask about them just yet. He wasn't expecting to run into to anyone who would either. Instead of answering her he picked up one of the incredibly heavy garbage bags she planned on stowing away.

"I'll only tell you if you tell me," Placing the bag in the trunk he crossed his arms. "Whose chopped up body were carrying." Smile bright Knox said it in a playful tone. Though the look she gave him when he asked almost made him think. There's not really a body in there right? The thought passed quickly as her held breath finally released.

"Fine, fine. But promise you won't laugh at me okay." She herself gave a nervous one. Pulling at the tie she loosened it until it's content's fell out.

"Oh wow, is that?" He waved a hand over the collection. "This is all Rivers stuff, In that bag to?" She nodded and he couldn't help the lopsided smile that crept up.

"I told you not to laugh!" She lightly hit in the shoulder but it looked like she might laugh to.

"I'm not it's just dude. You must be uh, really passionate about him." Knox had nothing to worry about in his case. He really doubted his increasing thoughts about his Master would.. would get this bad.

"Gee what made you think that?"

Knox pulled out a small Rivers bobble head, complete with removable rifle and sunglasses. "This, this made me think that." He shook the head a few times thinking how less fun he was in person. "So I take it your not throwing this stuff away?"

Throwing the bobble back in with the rest she closed up the bag. "Moving actually, closer to work."

"And you've grabbed all the essentials I see." Knox watched her close the trunk with notable force. He flinched back for show and she giggled at his reaction.

"Hah, very funny. Everything else is in a moving truck. I just want to make sure the babies got there safe and sound." Knox's eyes widened at the term. Her secret out she seemed more comfortable with personifying her collection.

"So now you know my secret. Still waiting to hear yours?" Ah he still had that keeping him here. Though he did 'work' with Rivers for a time. Maybe he could use that.

"There contacts." He tapped the side of his head. "Found 'em lying around the set one day and decided, hey you know what, I'll take them." She looked at him side to side, appraising the 'movie' apparel. The unnatural color spoke for themselves though an she nodded back in affirmation.

"You wouldn't be willing to tell me what movie requires yellow contacts hmm?"

"Even I can't tell you that." She pouted at the answer. Even if he wanted to Knox had no idea what next big thing was happening in Hollywood. But in this instance he could play it off as being sworn to secrecy.

Every precious piece of Ash Rivers merch packed away she rifled through her bag before pulling out a dvd to hand to him. Taking it Knox glossed over the cover before looking back questioningly.

"Think of it as my way of saying thanks. Though I'm sure you've seen it plenty of times. Working for him an all." It almost took him a minute to find the star on the package, seeing this Rivers was much younger and likely more alive when he did.

"You sure? Giving me a prized piece of your collection like this?"

"Oh trust me I have plenty of copies." She said her keys already out as she made her way to the drivers side. "It was nice to see you again Bertram. Don't be a stranger." Knox angled his head confused. Where had she.. the check in!

Knox tried to correct her but the door closed the moment he started. "No no it's Knox, I'm Knox.." Engine starting there was no way for her to hear him. Well that wasn't good. 

Thinking he should've clarified sooner he'd no choice but to stand back from the car. She gave a small wave and Knox smiled back as she drove away. Gifted dvd still in hand he tried sticking it in his coat. He certainly didn't have the room for it like Bertram's own jacket might've so he pulled it back out. Glancing over the case Knox knew for sure he hadn't seen it, or any Rivers movie for that matter. 

"Playing Dead huh. Now that's fitting." Maybe not for the doe faced stars on its cover but it certainly was now. Flipping it over he read the small blurb caught between an artful border of film stock. It was a fugitive movie by the looks of it, and cheesy by the poses the actors took. As nice as the gift was Knox didn't exactly have a way to watch it. No player at the motel, hell he didn't think Trip even had anything beyond vhs at the store.

In the end it's not like Knox asked for anything in return. Though if he knew he was getting something.. "Maybe I should've asked for the bobblehead.."


	11. Chapter 11

The convenience store was a quick trip. In and out with nary a delay. Well besides the tiny hiccup that came with Knox's newly minted bank card. It took some convincing to get cash back from the teller. Who of which was very adamant that the machine was broken, Something Knox suspected was the reason he couldn't use the card elsewhere. With some determination on his own side Knox managed to break through the wave of 'no's into something more 'fine whatever'-ish.

Knox just needed enough money for a bus ride or two and the occasional snack. He'd love to avoid creating a dependence on the card if he could, not sure how much was on it or if Bertram actually had an eye on the account. It should be enough for now but he wasn't exactly clueless on where to get more. Plus he'd promised Trip and promises where something Knox really needed to stop handing out.

As fun as Ocean Park was in it's own right, there was nothing for him here besides a bed. And sleep was the last thing on his mind. Besides the obvious want to get back into familiar street's Knox could feel a sense of longing to head back to Santa Monica. It didn't take an expert to know why at this point but seriously, what was in that blood? Besides old god's and ancient wisdom or whatever. That might explain Bertram's ease of turning invisible, which in turn might mean he could at some point to. Wasn't that a thought, something he'd surely have to ask his Master about whenever he got the opening.

Heading past the ocean front via public transit, Knox found ignited interest in his cell's replacement. The new phone was flip up like his old but void of any contacts. Knox knew the ones he needed of course, knew them by heart, even if it took a few seconds longer to type in. But before he made any calls..

Knox pulled the usb block out, turning it in hand only to see it wasn't really that. By description alone he might guess it to be a keylogger, a good way to communicate and keep tabs on his messages. But running along it's edge, the thing was glued back together. Whatever it was Knox wasn't contacting anyone with it plugged in, even if one technically considered it a gift from his Master. But if he thought of it that way, maybe he should just leave it in.. No nope, He wasn't that far gone yet. Knox instead wedged the device into the corner of his wallet, the leather steadily getting more use held it easily. Caution over comfort, it was just odd that the thought of being under Bertram's surveillance was the comfort in this scenario.

Phone 'debugged' for the moment Knox hopped off the bus to stand idle at the street corner. He started to punch in Trip's number before pausing a moment. Had to keep that promise he supposed. Redialing Knox started down the street, waiting for the tone to end. Preferably without anyone picking up-

"Bail Bonds bureau of investigations and bounties. How may I direct your call today?" And he picked up. Though could Knox blame him. He had called within working hours, if only a minute away from closing.

"Is that how you pick up the phone when we're away. So professional sounding boss man."

"Harrington! The hell have you been?" Kilpatrick sounded more concerned then angry but why? Knox would've love to bite back about still working the case but it was unfortunately dead. And so was his target But Kil didn't know that little detail yet.

"Oh you know, took up a side job as a ghost hunter, keep it interesting. You closing up for the night?" The last thing Knox wanted was to catch him walking out the door. As invasive as he was in the office they'd set up a pretty strict leave each other alone rule on off hours. And he didn't feel like stopping by a second time.

"Getting ready to lock up. Why, you in the area?" As a matter a fact he was. Knox promptly hung up the phone as he knocked a few times along the sturdy window pane. He would've loved to see Kilpatrick's face at the click but the water staining made it all but impossible. Instead he was treated to a very unamused expression when the door opened for him. "Don't tell me you planned that." He said as Knox pushed passed him inside. His coat in hand but not on Knox would take it he could steal away a few minutes of his time.

"Me? I don't plan anything. All just sorta work's out." Knox turned, smile in place and a hand pulling out his saved newspaper. Leaning back on the desk he unfolded it, pretending to simply enjoy the Sunday news. "So what's got main man Kil's mullet in a twist today?" He looked up to the man. Kilpatrick looking weary an worn but not enough to avoid dealing with Knox's antics. Even if he refused to play along the annoyed expression he got back was worth it.

"Trip called in, told me what's going on." Knox's eyes shot wide. Trip said he'd give him a week, what the hell?

"Man really, he already told you about the job?" Couldn't really hide the sour expression that caused, not that he wanted to hide it. Just didn't like the sound of having a cold shoulder AND a cold case to deal with.

"Bounties skipping town happen all the time but dying? Yeesh not much you can do there." Kilpatrick said as he folded up his sunglasses. Not the best night wear but it did hide the overworked sag in his eyes. Knox blinked a few times at the wording.

"Wait your talking about Carson's job, the one I picked up right?" Glasses gone the confusion was evident.

"Uh yeah. What were you talking about?" Knox stared at the paper in hand a moment before discreetly sliding it on the desk behind him. Seeing as it was no longer needed Knox kicked off the desk to go play with some filing cabinets.

"Nope nothing. Just making sure. So um, Carson huh. What's up with him?" He was a little curious where he'd run off to. Musing between a yacht or some other ritzy expense Knox pulled at a drawer, testing the wheels he'd say. Kilpatrick, well used to his behavior, didn't bother telling him about sensitive files or anything like that.

"No clue at this point. Refused the last case I gave him, then called in sick. Haven't heard anything from him for a few days." Well that wasn't good, not for Kilpatrick and certainly not for Knox. What Trip said about him turning in his gun might ring true if that was the case. But it wasn't like him to up and leave without a word, at least not without a gift basket.

"Did he sound sick?"

"I'd say he sounded more tired then anything. Still it's been a couple, unlike you he normally stops by every other day." Knox narrowed at him, was that supposed to be a jab? "Can't get a hold of him either." An idea struck. If Knox could get Carson's ass back in action he could make a clean break without any so called social nuances bogging him down. Sure it sounded like he was just putting it off again but no, this was clearly the best course of action. If not a silent stab at Trip for telling Kil about his case before him.

He gave a few more pulls of the drawer before Kilpatrick actually asked him to stop, the sound clearly grating to those nerves of steel. Heeding his wishes Knox noticed him lingering by the door. By the impatience in his stance and unwillingness to tell Knox to leave why, he'd guess it was date night.

Turning on his heel Knox took the long way around the office, just enough to see a frown forming on ol' Kil's face, before joining him at the entrance. "Want me to check on him? See if he's still in town." He asked seriously, something Kilpatrick didn't seem to realize. Especially when he was being shooed out of his own office like Knox was the one with somewhere to be.

Seeing him outside he watched as Kil went through the motions of locking the door, even if they both knew it was broken that didn't mean any passerby did. It was a miracle and a half that the homeless in the area hadn't caught on yet. Finishing up Knox made to repeat his question when Kil cut him off.

"Jesus Harrington wh-what's the hell's up with your eyes! You on something?" Knox was almost as taken aback as Kilpatrick was by the reaction. Out of the interior light his eyes were possibly bright, noticeable, only this time he didn't have an internship in Hollywood to fall back on. But this was Kil they were talking about and anything he'd say wouldn't be taken seriously anyhow.

"Oh these? Pretty cool right." Waving a hand in front of his face to highlight the glow. "You know those glow sticks they use for raves an stuff. Took the neon right out of it, put it in a needle an viola." He leaned into the ridiculous story the moment Kil's face cringed. Knox knew he didn't believe him but the needle part really must've got to him, seeing as he veered from the conversation much to fast.

Revisiting Knox's earlier suggestion Kil looked apprehensive to take his offer. "Do you even know where he lives?" Knox nodded with a laugh.

"You mean his home away from home? Yeah I know where it is." Knox knew where Kilpatrick lived to but he didn't need to mention that. "I can just pop in, make sure he's alive."

Kil struggled to look him in the eye a moment and Knox didn't help any as he stared back. "Your sure that's something your willing to do?" Willing sure, did he want to? Not exactly but he was weighing his options here.

"I'm sure I can handle whatever is going on with him. Though if you want to call it even." He paused knowing all to well he should've asked this long ago. "You could give me my cut, for the last two cases I did." Kil looked surprised but not put off in the slightest. Knox knew he was good for it.

"Take a check?" He looked hopeful but Knox had never accepted anything but cash before and that certainly wasn't changing now. He shook his head.

"Ah well, your going to have to give me a few days then."

"S'cool. I've been meaning to play catch up with Carson." He hadn't and he still didn't want to if Knox was being honest. "So you got nothing to worry about."

"It's not him I'm worried about." He gave him a pointed look and Knox recoiled.

"Ouch, that's a low blow don't you think?" Knox faked a wince but Kil wasn't buying it. "Okay fine, I'll be on my best behavior. Don't you worry, I'll get your favorite hunter back in one piece." Knox clapped his shoulder a few times before turning away abruptly. "Say hi to Hannah for me."

"I'm not doing th- How'd you know?" the red that shot up face was a great sight, it was almost hard not to stop just to agitate him more.

"Enjoy your date Mr. Bond!" Knox called back, still in range to hear the exasperation in the man's sigh before he to went his own way. As always it was good to see him and while he hadn't yet told him about his new arrangements Knox was certainly on his way to it. That's what he was telling himself anyhow.

Weaving through the alleys to save time Knox caught sight of the club. Door's open and an increasing body count to the Asylum's line. It was late sure but for that kind of crowd he supposed their night was just beginning. Considering them a moment, being the night time only crowd they were, he recalled Bertram's earlier alley way meeting. It might be likely that the very crowd he was passing contained a vampire or two in it's mass.

Smiling to himself Knox pictured his Master within it's walls, if he'd be prudish with the music blaring or willing to let go like everyone else. Maybe even using the more raucous nature of the club as distraction for bite. A bite of.. Knox knew the telltale diet of vampires was blood and pretty much only blood. The image of his Master chowing down on random club goers didn't sit right but it's not like Knox knew any vampire etiquette on the matter.

Do they always go for the neck? Did they ask first? All very important questions before he stopped a moment. Would it be enjoyable, for both parties he wondered. The gleam of teeth so close to him came to mind. Would he enjoy it?

Knox felt the burn in his ears immediately he found himself physically waving the image away. And it wasn't from the cold, no he was sure of that. Hand over his mouth Knox hid the nervous smile from no one in particular. Those thoughts were barring on some movie grade love story. His curiosity slowly twisting into something he couldn't block out. Even if pushing it out of mind wasn't an option it wasn't so oppressive that it affected the way he talked, the way he acted. Not entirely anyhow.

Brushing his hair back over his ear as he reoriented himself, Knox found his feet had taken him directly towards the Pawnshop. It was tempting to bother Trip if only to badger him about Kil and the only other person he could really mention his Master to. The idea of indulging those thoughts out loud crept up and Knox thought better of it. Last thing he wanted was to say any such thing for Trip to hear. Instead he took his cumbersome dvd and slide it through the doors mail slot. Give him something to do since Knox wasn't around to annoy him.

With nothing else keeping him Knox, so very eagerly, found his way to the upscale apartments. Maybe he didn't know how to appreciate nice things but like any other building, what was deemed tasteful and elegant was more of the same. Swirling Trim, marbled floor and unnecessarily tall doorways. It screamed double dollar signs. One of two reasons he and Carson hadn't gotten off on the right foot.

Inside the luxury didn't stop and seeing only the four doorways, well Knox wouldn't be amiss to assume the second story was simply for decoration. Knocking on what he would guess was the correct door according to the mail box on the wall, he busied himself with inspecting the door knocker. Something he refused to use but found tempting none the less.

Now Knox could easily look past Carson's lifestyle if he was an asshole, then it'd be a given but no. Instead, like the walking contradiction he was, he was almost normal to a fault and definitely not someone who screamed bounty hunter.

The door swung open and with it came a rather forlorn looking Carson. Only for a second though cause the moment he saw Knox he had a smile at the ready. "Knox buddy! Was just thinking about you." As much as he wanted to ask why he kept his mouth shut. Carson made to shake his hand but Knox avoided it. Last time he did he'd been pulled into a hug and he wasn't falling for it again. He didn't seem to mind when Knox dismissed the gesture but a look up from him and the question came visibly. "Woah man are you okay? What's with the eye's?" The raised brow was the only show of concern he gave.

Knox glanced back an forth as if he didn't here him correctly. "Oh you mean this? Dude it's crazy really, just woke up one day an they were like this. Doctor said it's a terminal case of cataracts or something." Don't laugh he told himself. Carson seemed uneasy with the story and Knox just let it ride out. See what reaction he could get.

"Awe jeez that's, sorry to hear that man. I think my aunt had something like that, didn't know it could get that bad though." Of course Carson took him at face value, it made it all the harder not to tell him he was joking. "I should probably call her if that's the case."

"Yeah dude, probably should." Knox made his way in the second Carson stepped back, not willing to be pulled instead, which was incredibly likely, if he took to long. 

Unapologetically nice might be a way to describe him, enough so that it sometimes even set Knox on edge. He wasn't easily flustered and got along with everybody including some of his old bounties. He was just living his life openly and honestly. A lifestyle that didn't seem real to Knox even at the best of times, cause surely anyone like that had to be hiding something. That line of thought brought attention to the laptop sitting on the coffee tables edge. It lay open with a litter a notes to it's side. He couldn't recall a time ever seeing Carson's notes for a case, kind of assumed he never made any since Knox didn't either.

"So what brings you Knox. Last time I invited you over you- well that was almost a year ago." Knox waited for even a hint of sadness but nope. Nothing but a ray of sunshine here, which begged the question.

"Kil asked me to check on you." Knox trailed around the edge of the room. Part out of habit, part to circle around to see what was on the laptop. "You know how he is, Worried about his golden goose an all." He didn't say it with the intention to bite though even if he did Carson wouldn't bite back. He never got annoyed with any comments Knox made, didn't play along either.

"You saying I'm the goose?" He gave a half hearted laugh. "I like to think we all do our part, make the city a little safer yeah."

"Dude we're not cops." Knox said, catching a glimpse of the computer before Carson suddenly closed it.

"Didn't you ever want to be one though?" He asked genuinely. Knox missed whatever was on the screen but it didn't seem like Carson was intentionally redirecting him. That was more Knox's MO.

"Yeah maybe, when I was two or something." He said offhand, he don't think he ever did actually.

"Good for you man follow your dreams." He shot him a thumbs up and Knox frowned.

"That's not- Carson." Knox sighed, why did he always jump on the conversation so passively? So positively. "When are you coming back to work?" It took actual effort not say 'so I can quit'.

Carson glanced away as he sat beside the computer, an almost shy look about him. "I didn't plan to take more then a week off really it's just.. Something came up." Knox watched him eye the laptop before that forlorn look was back. A look he could easily say he'd never seen on the guy before. It was interesting. It was out of place on him.

"Yeah but dude, what's so important that you had to lie to Kil about it. Just ask for the week off like everybody else." Not that that's how bounties usually worked but if he needed a break, well it wasn't like him to not say anything. Carson playing hooky though, now that was a new one.

Eyes back on the computer Carson seemed to contemplate something concerning what he just shut Knox out from. It seems a decision was made when Knox saw that determination he always got during work. Or what he liked to dub his 'case face'. "So there's this case, it's not a case exactly but I've been looking into something." Opening the computer Knox caught glimpse of a news article. For a second he thought it was the same copy he'd left at Bail Bonds until he read the headline.

"Missing person's identified body at the scene. Confirmed to be recent winner of Miss Known Universe contest." Reading further Knox had to admit, the scene was incredibly similar to his own target. Or ex-target in this case. The recent on the headline was a stretch seeing as it was dated from almost a year ago, why would Carson have any interest in this. "It looks pretty open an shut to me." Knox looked at Carson, who for once seemed more upset then he'd let on.

"Yeah but look here." He pulled out a magazine, the cover signed by what he would assume was the model in the story. "I got this signed issue in the mail but look at the date." Between the magazine and the article he supposed he had something, the issue looked to be printed after the body was found.

Leaning over the back of the couch he shrugged. "But that could mean anything. What if they just printed it with her signature." Carson seemed to consider it but turned back to the article instead.

"It say's the body was burned beyond recognition, it could be anyone's."

"It was her car though."

"It fell off a cliff, where's the fire?"

"Maybe the engine blew on impact?"

"There's nothing here that says it's really her though." Man Carson sounded desperate. Knox was starting to understand what was happening though. The magazine, the pro bono work, even his password at the office. Someone was in some serious denial.

At his behest Knox took a look at his notes, skimming through the newsletter. Honestly if it wasn't for the serious details Carson highlighted he wouldn't see what was so special about it. With some small contradictions here or there the only thing Knox might consider it to be was a cover up job. A good one by the looks of it but for a model? That didn't make sense unless..

Knox looked back to Carson after glossing over the accumulated evidence. "So what do you think? You normally have a good read on this sort of thing." He asked, somewhat a shock to Knox. Normally, between the two of them, Carson's hunches tended to be right on the money. The only thing Knox had on him was the follow through with locked doors over people.

Skimming over the screen Knox was pretty sure if anything was here, it wasn't for Carson to find. "I'm sorry man but I'm thinking she's gone." It was either that or he'd say theres another vampire roaming Los Angles but Knox had no way to know for sure. Even if he did he sure as hell couldn't tell him about it.

"You sure?" Knox had never seen Carson emote so much as a frown before. It was more than uncomfortable considering he might have something here. That and Knox was going against his own instincts in telling him no.

"I think so man." It was a weird moment but Knox gave a light pat to his shoulder. The silence that stretched after almost had Knox running for the door but he had to make sure he was good to go back to work. And just good in general cause he'd never seen him this down before. "Hey man uh, you good?" Carson nodded slowly before standing, maybe to get away from the story he'd been pouring his nights into.

"You want a beer?" Knox considered the offer. He didn't exactly have the desire to extend his stay but convincing Carson to come back was the only thing of interest now.

Reluctantly he agreed as he said he'd be just a moment. Watching as he left for the kitchen Knox glanced at the computer again. The second the door closed Knox crawled over the couch, scrolling back up to the header.

'Things of interest, things concerning us' echoed back in his head.

Another look at the magazine and he could easily see that signature wasn't just part of the print. Plus even if Carson was easily swayed away, by Knox's opinion no less, it didn't change the fact that he had an eye for things like this.

Pulling out the the usb like device he wondered if it worked the same as one normally might. plugged in it sure looked like it as he managed to save the article. Removing the external hardware in time to the sound of clinking glass. He had just enough time to plug it back into his cell when Carson reentered the room, two beers in hand.

Taking a seat between him and the laptop Knox had distanced himself from, Carson held out one of the two bottles. Knox took the offer as he made a mental note to try an be out before long. He was being polite, nothing else. The second Knox confirmed Carson was well an ready for work he was gone.

Carson and him never saw eye to eye when it came to the job but Knox could easily say he was more interesting then he gave him credit for. Never would he have guessed how much of a busy body he was, finally something they had in common.

A few beers in though and Knox was readily aware well, how aware he still was. Carson on the other hand, not so much. His self assigned task of making sure his fellow bounty hunter remained his usual peppy self wasn't hard. The conversation easy as they caught up on some old cases. Carson even had some pretty out there stories.

"C'mon man that can't be real, that's not."

"No really, he had a full legal team in his pocket. All charges dropped no questions asked."

"But a restraining order? Dude went from life to a restraining order in one night!"

As much as Knox was actually enjoying playing catch up it was getting late. Well later then late. And talking to Carson no less, that wasn't something he ever thought he'd say. Seeing himself out from his surprisingly light weight host's room Knox hung back a second, making sure he actually locked it.

Now out of the apartment Knox felt a little bittersweet about the evening. But he could rest easy knowing Carson wasn't drinking in sorrow over some unsolvable case. Unsolvable to him at least. Especially so if the whole found dead in a car fire wasn't just a happy accident. Maybe happy wasn't the right word. And if it was more than a coincidence, who made up all these charred remains left as a cover?

What he should be doing instead is heading back to the motel for the night, or wait. It might be morning? Either way it was dark and as energetic as his body felt his mind was was running circles. Afraid if he let it run any longer he wouldn't be able to get a handle on the frequent and ever present images of his Master. Good to know he was just accepting that possibility. Meant it might not come as such a surprise should the thoughts creep up again. 

He thought about calling Kil again but the idea was as undesirable as the time he managed to escape his ex coworker. Carson would likely give him a ring come morning, something he was counting on it to alleviate Knox of any responsibility.

Looking down at his phone he clicked around to see if he could access the file he'd downloaded. No dice though, looks like he'd need a console. Knox didn't exactly feel to bad about turning Carson of the scent. But if there was something to be found the least Knox could do was find it for him. Bounty hunter to bounty hunter.

But man look at the time. The buses were clearly done for the day not to mention the long trek back to a bed. Though Knox supposed he could always bother Trip.. nah he'd give him a break.

On his way out Knox creaked the double doors to hear the ever so lovely sound of early rain. It really was a great night for a stroll huh he thought somewhat bitterly. Hanging back in the door well, with a tinge of denial at the sudden change in forecast, Knox was greeted by the sight of a stranger.

Clothes weighted in rain it looked like the man had already had a taste of the elements Knox was about to get. Though an odd hour to smoke he seemed to be nursing a ruined pack, trying his best to get one of them to light.

It wasn't like him to waste time appraising a total stranger but Knox felt something off about the other. The outdated clothes stood out, the vibrant and psychedelic colors of his button up especially. But it was the low light that really helped illuminate things for Knox and for the man as well.

Watching him struggle a few moments more He eventually scrambled for his own pack, fresh from his earlier stop and the required purchase for his cashback. The tear in the plastic caught the others attention before Knox held the box out. He shot him a questioning glance and Knox avoiding looking at him directly.

"Might as well take two man." Knox shook the box at him before he finally caved and grabbed the two that stuck out most. Watching him from the corner of his eye the flick of a lighter did little to dim what Knox had thought he saw.

After a drag of silence and smoke the stranger turned to thank him but stopped short when Knox involuntarily let their eyes lock. Sure he could just happen to have some bright baby blue's but if that was the case why was Knox getting the sneaking suspicion he was being studied back.

Shit wait, his eyes. Knox hadn't even thought about it. If something as simple as the faint glow on mister mystery stood out then Knox's own was certainly leagues weirder. As much as he'd love to stay and ask the pending mountain of questions that was forming Knox had no intention of answering any that might be turned his way. Not to mention he'd no clue who this was let alone what side he was on. That was his cue to leave if any.

Pack shoved back in his coat Knox stepped out from the cover, eager to distance himself from the unknown variable.

"Hey uh, wait a sec." Knox froze mid step, the accent he couldn't place at the time but he was soft spoken if not strained sounding. Looking over his shoulder Knox made no move to return to the overhang, instead letting the water hit as blue flashed over him again. Waiting for him to confront him, ready to run if he needed.

Instead a charming half grin shot his way as the man held up his cigarettes'. "I'll spot you next time." He said before taking another puff. Along with the smoke that trailed down under the on pour Knox let himself breath out.

"R-Right yeah. Next time man." Knox let out a small laugh as he finally turned away from the apartments. Feeling the eyes on him as he walked at an appropriate pace. A few blocks down and he veered into the parking garage to catch a break from the rain. A look back to see he wasn't followed, almost disappointing really, but good in the short term.

Carson's impromptu case was one thing, nothing so big as to write home about but this. Someone like him, at least Knox's thinks that's what he was. Hadn't risked looking long enough to catch a glimpse of teeth. The only downside was the stranger was most certainly as aware of Knox after that. Knew his face knew his eyes, knew what brand of cigarettes' he bought. that last one probably wasn't so important.

He had half a mind to retrace his steps, confirm the suspicion but Knox couldn't shake the idea that he'd been let go. That man had let him go without so much as a warning. Maybe they were on the same side. In hindsight to what his Master's been saying though it didn't sound like they had any sides. Just appearances being kept up.

He felt the beginnings of a grin as Knox flicked out his cell. It'd only been a day but it looked like he had something to report after all.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours on the lock, a few hours on the computer, all while staring at his phone inbetween. Those few activities taking up nearly all of his attention, a rare feat as of late, but it wasn't something he was losing sleep over. No that honor was strictly left to any fond thoughts of his Master, seeing as they started to crawl to the fore front every time he so much as laid down. Nothing super untoward though but the smile that etched itself when he so much as recalled his image. God he wanted to see him again, how was anyone supposed to sleep like this?

Knox had been doing this for two days. And while he didn't feel they had been entirely uneventful, considering what he was able to come with in support of Carson's claim. For everything Knox did to distract himself his attention kept flicking back to the cell. Left open on the desk as if it might better receive a signal. The repetitive mantra of 'he's gonna call, he's gonna text' had evolved from patiently waiting to an almost ardent glare. Apparently a watched phone never rings cause he wasn't getting anywhere like this.

Clicking the motel monitor off Knox scooped up the phone. Reading over his last sent messages. Short and to the point, not unlike what he used to do for Kil, they only contained a single statement regarding the stranger he'd met outside of the apartment suites. That and an address. No matter how long he stared at the thing though it didn't seem to summon a response. Deleting them as instructed he fought the urge to immediately rewrite it. He'd give it a few, then try again later. And again and again..

Practically kicking himself out of the chair Knox grabbed his coat off the back. Before pulling it on he folded it over, eyeing the remorseful looking vampire that was ironed in.

"You think he's more the type to text or call." Knox asked the object. It's stitched in frown remained unchanged. "Such a pessimist." Muttering to himself as he threw his jacket on.

It wasn't like he had nothing to do today. In fact Knox had plans to keep for the afternoon. But he couldn't help the rise of melancholy as he'd really wished he'd seen Bertram before hand.

Out the door Knox took the padlock with him, something to do on the way he guessed. A curt hello and goodbye to the clerk, who didn't so much as look up at him and Knox was headed back across town.

Lock pick out, not bothering to hide his activities, Knox tried his hand at it again. Counting over each pin as he meticulously felt out where they clicked and where they didn't. It certainly wasn't the uniform house locks he was used to. A small tug on the bar and yep, still locked.

Knox rubbed at his eyes as he came up to his destination. Well at least he had a distraction from his distraction for the time being.

Surfside diner, a perfect little hideaway in plain sight, particularly for lost souls who came across it's street corner. Not so much a lost soul himself anymore Knox still held a fondness for the place. Despite Trip's opinion on the matter, Doris was the first friendly face he could recall when he started out in this city.

He's learned a lot since then, including her little inspection problem a while back. The perfect opportunity to pay her back in his own way. Now Knox just needed to end their little arrangement, that and say goodbye to all his grab and go meals in the future.

Felt like he was ripping out all the boards from the bridges he's been building this past year. All to make that jump into 'there might be vampires' just a little easier. At the insistence of getting closer to Bertram still bouncing in his head, Knox found himself none to worried at the prospect, so long as he didn't actually burn those connections he did have. And he had no plans to burn Doris.

Inside he found the place roaring with silence. Not so much as a sizzle on the stove, but it wasn't entirely lifeless. Knox caught Doris standing by the far booth, leaving a glass for a young women. She sat away towards the wall, so Knox had no face for the figure but her clothes and hair alike were colorfully bright.

with a cascade of heels headed this way Knox gave a wide smile the second Doris caught sight of him. She returned the gesture although subdued, something clearly on her mind. He nodded his head over to the lonely looking patron but Doris just shook her head, a sign not to intervene.

Doris often pulled double duty at the diner. As owner, as waitress and every thing short of actually cooking the food. Taking her place behind the counter, she dropped her receipt pad off to the side. Not a single order decorated the lines. But that wasn't why Knox was here and it was possible to be too nosy in these instances.

"I don't see any suit 'n ties buzzing around? Am I early or something?" He asked. Doris adjusted her glasses as she leaned over, expression tiring into something more irate.

"No dear, I'm afraid your right on time. It's the inspector who was early." That was more than alarming information. 

"You didn't pay him already did you? Same guy as last time I'm assuming." 

"Yeah same mooch as last month." She gave a small snort to herself, Knox smiling along. "But of course not Harry, don't be silly. Wouldn't take anything less than last time and I'm not paying that again."

"Dude just left like that then?" He asked with concern. If she turned him away then the diner might just be a few filed forms away from going under. She never spoke highly of her own business but he knew she's never let it go under so easy.

"I wish he did. Kept stirring up the clientele so I made him wait in back." Knox glanced behind him. Not much to stir besides the lone girl there but she did look awfully easy to shake up. "Told him to hold his horses till my business partner came in." She gave him a wink.

"You going into business with someone? Don't tell me you found a mister Surf'n side." Knox faked a gasp as he watched her shrug off the suggestion.

"You know there's no mister in my life." He made to bat his eyes at the comment, seemingly taken aback by her scandalous admission.

"Oh don't tell me that. I might start thinking I have chance here." If she blushed there was no way to tell. Her makeup was much to immaculate today, but at least Doris started to relax a little with the comment. The signs of old really stuck out when she was acting herself, something Knox took pride in being witness to. However old she was though it likely wasn't even close to Bertram's true age. Guy must've been around for a war or two with the way he talked sometimes. Knox wondered if he could ever talk this way with him.

A little flirty shop talk never hurt anyone but with how his thoughts were taking to tour lately.. He wasn't sure it might not come off as something else.

"He's in the back for you dear" Pulled out of his thoughts she guided him past the counter and through the back kitchen. By in the back she must've meant back lot cause she practically showed him the door.

"So before I write you down for the usual fifty can I ask a favor." He said hand on the door. That sweet smile of hers came with its usual reserved posture, and he knew it depended on what he asked.

"So uh," Man how should he say it? "I'm kinda inbetween jobs at the moment. With Kil and ah, another firm?" That sounded sensible enough he supposed. "I was just wondering if after this we take a little break. On this whole thing we got going." It was kind of hard to look her in the eye but he managed to catch it in time to see that sweet smile turn smirk. 

"Oh honey if I was thirty years younger I'd say your trying to break up with me." He looked down again. When she played along she really played along. It took him a moment to shake out of the very real shyness that was creeping up. "Harry you have done more then enough. Thanks to you I already have a rainy day fund to fall back on." Knox let himself breath at that.

"Doris, have I told you how amazing you are?"

"Well it never hurts to hear it a few more times." Knox smiled wide, that was surprisingly easier then he'd imagined but leave it to Doris. Such the understanding type that she was. He thought to maybe give her a hug but instead just grabbed a shoulder before gesturing beyond the kitchen.

"One day Doris, when I make it big. I'll come back for you, just us against the world." He said, continuing the play as he got a chuckle out of her. She swatted his arm away but not without a flash of flattery.

"Dear you couldn't afford me if you wanted to." Knox just laughed in response.

"Your right, I can't." He shot her a final grin before pushing through the back way. "Off to work then."

\---

Darkness had crept back into town as late afternoon hit. Streetlights flickering on provided more for the shadows then illumination where sight was concerned. Walking the very perimeter of the public eye, Bertram waited on the dial tone in his ear to give to a familiar voice.

"Why hello hello. I must say it's been awhile since you've checked in directly." The nasaled tone practically purred out of the phone. Bertram quirking a lip at the immediate dose of sarcasm.

"Hmm.. wouldn't have to if your brood didn't bombard me with their idle chit chat." A low laugh echoed back at him, the sound indictive of his calls more cavernous location. Bertram waited for it to subside before continuing. "Ignoring the directors commentary I assume you've already confirmed what we suspected."

"That that prettied up crucifix brought with them a precious little retainer. I've already got eyes on him thanks to you." Bertram registered a newly found drip in his voice. Something particularly venomous.

"I take it you met the prince." Bertram chuckled as the bark of a laugh from the other end confirmed it.

"Met them? Had to sit through their whole damn spiel. Something about uniting for the greater good, stepping on enemies, all for the Camarilla ha! Sounds like a bad rerun if you ask me." He growled through the receiver. "If I could just get eyes on the place I wouldn't have even bothered showing up." Now Bertram knew that wasn't true. If there was anything Gary wanted from being on council it was a say on the action. And to have first comment about topside fashion.

"That's the Ivory tower for you." That's the bluebloods for you went unspoken but the sentiment carried over. If Bertram remembered correctly though this prince was a bit of a black sheep, even within their own clan. Not that it did much to deter the cackling Nosferatu's opinion. Everyone above ground was equally guilty in his eyes. If anything it meant this new vie for power was shaky at best, as was the almost laughable time of peace they'd had.

"Speaking of ivory. It seems you've hooked one of the girls in alabaster hmm? The more rebellious of the two if I'm not mistaken."

"Jeannette yeah, though I wouldn't say she's the one on the hook.." Bertram trailed off, noting the silence on the other end. Knowing his eyes were as good as everywhere Bertram was way past hiding things from his Primogen.

He heard a clap of hands before a thunderous voice called to scatter. Bertram frowned at the realization before Gary returned his attentions. "Regardless of what side of the pole you find yourself. Do well to keep me informed old friend. Oh and, no need to leave out any details hmm." The last part spoken in a none to quiet whisper, He broke off into a chuckle again and Bertram, with upmost respect, promptly hung up on him.

So long as Gary didn't send him anything to commemorate his 'intel' on the local Baron, he hardly cared what a couple of lingering neonates thought.

It had been awhile since he'd found himself under Hollywood's hallowed halls. Bertram finding his cut on the map more then suitable so long as he kept the clan informed. A rather large area to watch by oneself but then again Santa Monica was usually dead. And it was thanks to the dead that things were picking up again.

Bertram's latest source of information was apparently already picking up news. Though to think Knox's report would've been anything shorter then a paragraph was surprising. Bertram original use of a middle man to weed out the talk from the tell had backfired. While the kid's messages cut to the chase, it was apparently Gary's own childer that wanted to text his ears off, with a large variety of smiling faces to boot.

Who knew his new mouthy ghoul would have a knack for protocol, especially considering what the Nosferatu had seen of the kids email history.

As if spoken into existence, Bertram found himself looking past the street just outside the alley way he occupied. Barely a hint of the sensation Bertram still felt it. The tick of compass like compulsion pointing him to a sliver of himself.

Looks like his ghoul to be was back in town. Flexing his claws as the feeling faded back to the normal cold turn of muscles Bertram grinned. Even if he didn't plan to say hi he could at least see what the kid was up too.

Stalking through the streets, obscured by shadows and his own doing, Bertram felt out for the needle in the haystack. The act made easier as he stopped in front of the diners back lot. The chain link separating it from the road allowed a partial view of two parties. One he recognized by the wide eyed smile more then anything, the newly imbued gold standing out in the night. Bertram certainly couldn't mistake Knox in a crowd at this point.

The second, a twig of a man, seemed to be amidst an incoherent debate. If anyone was winning this argument it was likely Knox seeing as the man withered under whatever was being said. That or the eyes. He considered closing the distance a moment before those very eyes shot his way. A puzzled expression creeping up as Knox scanned the area where he stood. It made sense, even at this distance, the kid could feel him nearby. He couldn't begin to imagine how more present that feeling must be within mortal blood. Reeling in the desire to drop his shroud, confirm the kid's suspicions if only to get a reaction, before Knox finally turned away.

Him and his company kept talking a bit longer. Knox working a fairly intimidating persona against the man. A face Bertram wouldn't have easily imagined on the kid but now that he saw it.. In a sudden rise of tensions he caught the tail end of a fist being thrown.

Witness to Knox knocking someone cold, and without context he'd add, was not the direction he thought his night would take. Bertram saw the look of shock now decorating the kid's face, at his own actions oddly enough. The sudden urge to intervene, maybe even whisk him away surfaced before he pushed it down. The kid could take care of himself..

He'd just stay a few steps behind.

\---

"Dude.. Hey uh guy, you awake?" Crouched over the man he could've sworn he was having a lovely interrogation with, Knox shook him a few times. Guy was out cold. Knox stood back a moment, taking stock of what happened.

He knew what happened of course but why? Why did he just.. Was it the refusal to accept payment. Was it finding out he was a fake inspector. Maybe the comment on the restaurant.. that was it. That had to be it. But Knox wasn't one to just throw a punch on impulse, at least, he hadn't done so before.

He leaned over the guy, appraising the damage he'd caused. For a second there he could've sworn he threw the guy back a few feet. Not unlikely considering how frail he looked. That didn't make his situation any better, seeing as he just punched some pencil pusher in the face. Probably broke his nose. Knox didn't know how to fix a broken nose!

Reigning in the rush of emotions he needed to calm down, still had to talk to Doris before he left. Knox shot a worried look back at the gate. The pull he'd felt was gone, maybe it wasn't Bertram after all. It could just be a reaction of the blood or his actions but his heart was beating, wildly so and it wasn't slowing down. Turning back to the downed man Knox lifted his hand before letting it drop. No reaction. "Damn it.. Gonna have to take him to the clinic." Maybe check himself in for a heart attack while he's at it.

As he slung the guy's arm over his shoulder Knox looked up to the swing of a door.

"You boy's doing- Oh my." She caught Knox's attention just as he hiked up the dead weight to stand. At least he wasn't actually dead weight in this instance, a small victory given how mister not inspector had crumbled at the blow. Doris just shook her head at the sight of them. "Looks like you shook him a little to hard there dear." She said in surprisingly good humor. Knox gave a shaky laugh as he adjusted again. Something like this wouldn't shake her, he knew that. Though it might be better if she assumed this, all of this, was on purpose.

"Yeah, things got a little heated but uh, I think we worked something out." Knox waved the man's hand earning a laugh from her. At least one of them found this funny. "But man is it getting late, should probably get this guy to bed." Knox glanced around before shooting a confused look. "No car?"

"Used the bus I'm guessing."

"Perfect, hospital bed it is!"

As much as he'd loved to stay and chat Knox had some damaged control to tend to. Preferably in getting this dude checked in without getting stuck with the bill.

It wasn't more then two blocks away. That's what he told himself as he hauled the man over towards the clinic. Not much of a haul considering how light he was but still, it was a very awkward walk past the club if anything. If only to save himself a couple of steps, Knox took the back way in. The lock long practiced, Knox slid in with his plus one.

He knew enough of the hospitals layout to get to where he needed, none of that mattered though when someone stopped you along the way.

"What do we have here." A collected voice carried in the stair well. Knox turned to see some guy, red head and white eyes, staring up at him as he leaned along the railing. Teeth bared as his interest centered on the faux inspector. "That's a pretty bloom of blood you have there. Want me to take care of that for you?"

The way he referred to the man piggy backed on Knox was enough reason for him to say no. The strangers interest went somewhere beyond just a concerned practitioner. "No thanks man, know where I'm going." Knox continued to the on his way. Upon nearing the door the man had rushed ahead of him, hand pressed against the entrance, effectively blocking him and crowding him at the same time.

Knox was ready to drop his victim an deal with whatever this dude planned to do before red broke into a laugh. His arm tensed a moment before relaxing, a near salacious smile broke out before the strange attendants behavior settled into something complacent. "Allow me." He held the door open and Knox wasted no time taking the offer. The burn of his stare now focused on him, even after two hall ways separated them he felt it linger. A sense of safety returned as he hit the waiting room, Knox slid the guy into one of the chairs.

He'd planned to be in and out originally but found himself sticking around. Waiting just until his back lot brawling buddy was attended to, by literally anyone that didn't laugh manically at strangers in doorways. Lucky him the Doctor that came in, a normal man of scrubs, bought his 'oh just found him like this' story and Knox felt at ease enough to leave. Through the front this time as that guy had plain freaked him out.

Flipping out his phone he caught the time. Diner was closed and Doris should be long gone by now. He could always stop by in the morning. They could always catch up on what went right later on but for now, He removed himself from the street, pressing a hand to his chest when he was sure he was out of view.

It wasn't just his heart, no his whole body felt like he should just fall back, back into what though? This wasn't the longing he'd felt when his Master had left, quite the opposite. Knox wouldn't call it a bad feeling but it was far from comforting. Oppressive maybe, it had some sort of weight to it.

leaning against the wall behind him, he was unable to push the feeling down, just trying made it come back stronger. It was telling Knox to go, not so much in a voice, but it gave the urge to run, find him but like a magnet on a compass the direction was all over the place. Which might mean..

"Master?" He asked the air. Moments passed before Knox turned immediately at the first sound, a heavy an exasperated sigh. Not taking him by surprise this time Bertram stepped out, both from the powers that be and the shadows overtaking the alley.

"I see your actually serious about that." It came out garbled in the beginning, the clarity of his voice increasing as the vampire was removed from his cloak, bubble, force field? Knox still had no idea but from what he could figure, it hid more than just ones psychical properties. Even more unfair in his opinion.

"Oh I'm deadly serious, Master." The smile hit his face before he knew it, Knox leaning forward with Bertram's new title. Now that the Nosferatu had reappeared to him, he was going to say it, each and every single chance he got. Now that was something he had full control of.

Bertram's presence seemed to ease some of the building tension, even without the surprise attack, but none of that stopped the involuntary flip in his chest. Something he'd just have to push through, alongside that grating need to close the distance. These blood symptoms of his were starting to get a tad to pushy for his liking.

Resisting or not Knox had felt this sensation spring up back when he was still at the diner. Was that how long he'd been followed, or was he just in the right place at the right time? "So Master," His emphasis giving rise to a faint twitch along the Nosferatu's pale complexion. "You didn't happen to catch uh, any of that." Knox winced at how knowing that smirk was.

"As much as I'd love to preserve your sense of dignity kid, I did in fact see that." Arms crossed as Bertram leaned against the wall, Knox watched the furl of his collar shift with the movement. The rough looking fabric likely home to a variety of grime and dirt, and despite that fact he still found himself wanting to touch it. At least that little embarrassing thought was overtaking the one where his new boss just watched him loss control. "It was a good hit. I'll say that at least but did you mean it?"

Knox tilted his head. "Mean what?"

"That crack to his skull, you looked more surprised then he did. Then again he was out before he hit the ground." Bertram chuckled at that last part, just like Doris in the sense of finding humor in others misfortunes. Misfortune of dealing with Knox apparently.

Balancing back on his heels Knox looked away before mumbling to himself. His eyes didn't stray for long as he found himself locked back onto gold. Gold to gold, huh. Not that the similarity meant much beyond the supernatural, it didn't put them on equal footing in the whole vampire department.

"Sorry didn't catch that." A hand to his ear, Knox knew by now he could hear him easily, but even if it was mocking the question remained and instinctually Knox spoke up.

"Maybe, dude I don't know. It just sort of, it just happened I guess." He said with a shrug before pointing towards Bertram. "Master I mean." Knox corrected himself, the glow of gold just rolled at his insistence. A notably better reaction, if he kept it up maybe the Nosferatu might even come around to it. Though concerning things first he didn't know what to tell Bertram about his actions, or even what the cause was. "That's not some kind of symptom you think?"

Met with a laugh the vampire made a show to check his nails. Knox did to and yep, still there, still sharp. "Symptom of what exactly?"

"You, a symptom of you." Knox spoke hushed, more for himself then any possible stragglers. "Is it, it's not common right? Just slugging someone at the thought."

"So you did want to." Bertram confirmed and for a moment Knox felt like fighting his body just to frown. Instead he settled on an uneasy grin.

"Well yeah, no.. yes and no." He shrugged again. It didn't look like Bertram had a straight answer for him now, at least not one that didn't seem at his continued expense. Look at him getting caught up in the unknown. His Master was here, right in front of him and Knox was busy concerning himself with a typical work day. "So what are you up to Master. That vampire insurance come through yet?" He pointed back towards the clinic.

"Hah, cute. What about you, how's that lock coming?"

"I-it's coming." He said caught off guard.

"Care to show me then." A claw turned down towards his jacket pocket. Knox pulled it out from that very one, alongside his multi tool. Tool at the ready Bertram held three pointed fingers up. "You have thirty seconds."

"What only thirty?"

"If it takes longer then that your not getting it open." Knox glanced between him and the lock. How the hell did anyone accomplish that, the answer was obviously his Master, the one who was setting this precedent. 

Knox hadn't gotten the thing open when he was well and focused. Now he had the eyes of this apparent lockpicking maestro and a body full of blood that was dead set on amping up his heart rate. No pressure.

Bertram didn't even let him hit ten seconds before swiping the lock away from him. Knox nearly objected before it was shoved back in his hand. "No ones got time for you to press every pin. Twenty seconds, try again."

He gave a small laugh in disbelief. Was this some sort of teaching moment, and if so why shave time off what was already impossible? What was he just supposed to do throw it in an scrub the top..

It was a terrible idea but he glanced at Bertram before retracting his usual kit for a file. The vampire said nothing and a few back and forth motions later the bar sprung open. His eyes shot up as he caught sight of those unsettling teeth gleaming his way. "You serious?" Bertram just hooked a claw through the lock as he waved it in front of him. "It's really that easy?"

Bertram just chuckled, twirling the now useless device around a few times. "There are downsides to it of course. Broken locks are a clear enough sign that your intruding. And trust me, someone always finds it eventually." His smirk grew as his eyes cast to the side, reminiscing perhaps, before returning to Knox. "Consider it option number two." He dropped the lock back into his palm. "And consider your trial run over."

Eyes wide Knox had no reason to fight the excitement bubbling up. "Does that mean you have a job for me?"

"Hmm, not a job per say but I might have something. You free for the night kid?"

"Uh yeah, or uh.. Yes Master." Knox gave an odd salute, Bertram just turned away but not without some semblance of a smile.

"Come on, let's walk and talk." He waved a hand behind but Knox was already on his heels. The odd feeling of being on autopilot took over as he followed after. Not so close as to be overbearing he thought, but enough to barely have time to stop when Bertram did so suddenly.

Aged gold leered down at him, practically radiant this close in the dark, as Knox stopped to stare back questioningly. Before he could ask anything a set of claws stretched past his face to rest on his head, ruffling his hair then receding back all in one exceptionally fast moment. "Good job by the way, Knox." He said all before turning back, continuing on his way.

Knox hovered a second in his thoughts. It wasn't mocking like before an the touch alone sent a shrill static through him. Bertram's words had been echoing in and out of his head for the past two days and now.. now he heard his own name in that graveled tone. It was only momentary but it was then he couldn't decipher his own thoughts from the blood. Or maybe they were just that aligned at the time. Whatever it was his eyes focused back in, his Master only a few steps ahead.

He easily caught up, pushing his disturbed hair back behind his ears. "You mean good job on the lock, or for before?" He called ahead. The vampire not stopping any just waved a dismissive hand.

"For the entertainment, kid." He said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated  
> corrections requested
> 
> 13s a little cut up but its being worked on
> 
> gotta pick up the pace a little yeah.


End file.
